Looking For a Fresh Start-Season 2
by MelissaHale2014
Summary: MacKenzie Stewart and her mom moved to Beacon Hills a few months ago and survived being a new student and a pyschotic Alpha werewolf and also hunters. She has a great group of friends and a guy she really likes and he really likes her. See what Season 2 has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you and Grayson?" Holly asked me one day we were hanging out at her Aunt's ranch. "You two officially a couple?"

"Yeah... I guess so." I said, smiling

"Look at you. All smiles and glowing." she said. "That's the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

"I know. For the first time in a long time... well, not that long, but since my dad died and we moved here, I actually feel happy and like I belong. I have a great group of friends and a wonderful boyfriend." I replied.

"I'm happy for you. I really thought you and Jackson would of gotten together, but you and Grayson look cute too." said Holly.

"Thanks." I said. "We'll have to find you a guy, now."

"Yeah," agreed Holly "We do. Matt and I are just friends. No feelings like that. He likes someone else. I can tell, just not sure who. Well, to be honest I have someone in my thoughts."

"Who?" I asked curious.

"That man we met at Macy's... The day I bought the dress for the formal. Do you remember? Athletic... elegant... charming... blond hair and blue eyes..."

"(Oh, God! Peter Hale.)" I thought. "Yeah... I remember... but... you're sixteen years old Holly and he's about thirty."

"I know, but... I don't know why... I cannot stop thinking of him. I dreamt about him at night."

"Forget it Holly. Believe me, it's better you forget that man. He gives me the creeps!"

Obviously I couldn't tell her that we burnt him alive when he was an Alpha werewolf... and Derek ripped his throat with claws. I'm glad he's dead, so I don't have to worry for Holly.

We rode some more. I really liked riding Wildfire. At first, Wildfire was unsure of me, but we stared at each other and he was okay then. Holly was watching, but then got up on Buttercup. We stabled the horses in the barn and then Holly closed the barn door.

"So, what was that?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked unsure.

"Well, Wildfire seemed… terrified of you, but then was okay." Holly said, staring at me.

"What?" I asked after a while.

"I'm just trying to figure it out." she said. "You're hiding something. I can tell. You didn't look me in the eyes. You can tell me, really. Your secret's safe with me."

"Really… there's nothing going on." I said, making sure I kept eye contact.

She looked at me, like she didn't believe me.

"(Should I tell her?)" I wondered. "(She's my best friend and well... best friends shouldn't keep secrets. But then.. being a werewolf... Could she handle it? Can I trust her with it?)"

"Please, Kenzie. Really. You can tell me anything. I promise. I'm good with weird things and well... Your secret is safe with me." Holly begged. "Please."

I was quiet.

"I saw Scott at the formal... outside. He jumped over the bus. I know strange things happen in Beacon Hills. I was born here and... well, there are many voices talking about... supernatural in our town... and... I made some research about it, 'cause the supernatural fascinates me and... Putting one plus one together, it all corresponds. Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but... I think Scott's a werewolf." she said.

I was looking at her not sure what to say. Holly always joked, and... I wasn't sure she was talking seriously. I didn't want to make a mistake that could endager someone's life. After all... we're not talking only about me. But Holly seemed serious and was speaking with conviction, so I decided to trust her.

"I know he is." she said. "I mean, how else could he jump like that. Plus his face... was different... hairier. And I'm betting you are one too. You were only friends with Scott and Stiles at first. And always seemed to be near Scott. Please, we're best friends."

"Ok... ok... but please, don't tell anyone. Yes, I am... I'm one of them." I replied.

"Awesome! That's so cool!" Holly exclaimed.

"Aren't you scared about this?"

"Scared? Oh no... To be honest, I feel envy for you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I smiled. I wish Jen was here, to tell me what Holly is thinking about.

"Can we talk about this, Kenzie?"

"Yeah... but not now, please." I replied.

"Ok... When you're ready."

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well, it's warm. Let's go swimming." Holly answered.

So we went swimming in the ranch pond. Then we laid in the sun. I noticed Holly had a light colored oval shaped birth mark on her right thigh. I don't know why, but I thought about my own heart shaped mole on my side.

"So, this is fun." said Holly.

"It's so nice to be able to relax. And have fun." I said.

"It is." Holly agreed.

In between hanging out with Holly, I spent a few days hanging out with Jen. I was learning a lot from her. She's a wonderful Alpha. One day as we were hiking through the woods, I said:

"I talked to Jackson the other day. Derek scared him to death, you know?"

"Well, he deserved it. He barged into Derek's house screaming like crazy that he wanted 'the bite', when we just finished... uhm... well..." Jen started.

She was embarassed.

"Making love?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah... We couldn't ignore him though. He was almost coming upstairs. But I'm sure Derek made a big mistake. You can't go around biting people at random. You must be careful who you bite or a situation can slip out of your hands. I hope I'm wrong, but I have a bad feeling." Jen answered.

I doubt she was wrong, because she has never been wrong since I knew her. Jen has a sixth sense.

"I'm happy I know you, Jen. You're a great friend." I said.

"Oh, thank you, Kenzie. Same for me." Jen replied.

"Oh, and... to answer the question you made me a few days after we met... Yes, I want to be a part of your pack."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure you can." she answered.

"Well, you told me you were a model in Paris, but... is that not a dangerous job for you? I mean, everyone could see you, hunters and Argents included."

"Not... using a little trick. Let me show you. This is one of the first things I learned when I went to Europe."

Jen closed her eyes and sighed, concentrating. Her features started slowly to change. When she opened her eyes, they were blue and she was another person.

"Oh, my God! You're... Estelle Dubois!" I said.

"Yes, I was..." Jen replied.

"I cannot believe it! ...One of the most famous model in the world! Lydia has... your posters in her room..."

I was shocked.

"Well, not anymore. Estelle Dubois died in a car crash a couple of weeks ago, did't you hear? Well, really... she's in Beacon Hills now. Hahaha." Jen said, laughing.

She shook her head and was Jen again.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do it?" I asked, full of hope.

"One thing at a time, Kenzie. You have to learn how to be a werewolf now... and how to remain alive. But I wanted to make you a present because you helped Grayson to bring Derek back into my life."

"Ok, cool." I said.

Jen took a necklace from her pocket. It was a very simple and small chained necklace with a pendent. An oval pink stone. She was smiling.

"Okay, I'll show you how it works. For me, it works also with werewolves, but for you only with humans. Remember this. Ok, are you ready? You only have to hold the stone." Jen said.

She then held the stone and disappeared.

"Jen?" I said, looking around.

"I'm here."

I heard her voice, in front of me.

"...But you can't see me."

She let the stone go and was in front of me again. I was speechless. What a present!

"Wow! ...Is it for me?" I asked.

"Thank you for everything." she said, giving me the necklace.

"But... don't you need it?"

"No, I can do it without the necklace, now. It's yours. But you must follow this rule, it's very important: when you learn to disappear without the necklace, you must give it to another werewolf." Jen said.

"I will! I promise! Wow! Thank you, Jen!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "And if... someone touch it?"

"Don't worry. It's yours. It works only for you, until you give it someone else."she answered.

"Ok. Cool. So if I wear it, I'm fine. But if I hold the stone I disappear?" I asked.

"Right! But, this is not a toy... Try not to play with it, holding the stone in the classroom or when you're talking to someone, ok?... And... obviously... don't tell anyone about it. Scott and Stiles included."

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying on my chaise lounge at night and enjoying the night's air and beautiful sky. Suddenly I hear screaming and I sit up. I listened and it sounded familiar. I then got a text from Stiles and go to the hospital. I saw Scott by Stiles' jeep. We waited for him.

"It was Lydia." Scott said.

I nodded.

"I knew it sounded familiar." I said.

We looked and saw Stiles coming out. He's holding a bloody hospital gown. He climbed into the jeep.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed and then nodded.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott replied.

"Me neither." I said.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said.

Scott sniffed the gown since he was up front and had the open window.

Stiles started his jeep and the lights turned on and there's Allison.

"Wow!" Stiles said.

Allison paused and then walked over to the window.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us!" Scott said.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do."Allison said.

"I can find her before the cops can." Scott replied.

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" I asked.

"Yeah." Allison replied. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's."

I gasped.

"Search party." Scott said.

"It's more like a hunting party." Allison replied.

"Get in." said Scott.

So I moved over and Allison climbed in next to me.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here'." Allison replied.

"What others?" I asked.

"I don't know... They won't tell me that either." Allison answered.

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on."Stiles said.

Allison agreed. Soon Stiles started the engine again and we were on our way.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles asked.

Scott had his head out the window. He sniffed and I laughed.

"Take the next right!" Scott said.

So Stiles turned right.

We parked and I sniffed the gown. So Scott and I led the way in the woods. We came out in an opening. But then Stiles took the lead and I was second. Then it was Scott and Allison. I looked ahead and saw the Hale house. Or what was left of it, anyway.

"Does he even live here now?" Stiles asked.

"No. He has a loft in the town center." I answered.

"Anyway... whatever became of Derek and Jen, kenzie?"

"They went away a couple of days. In... San Louis Obispo, or Carmel... I don't know exactly where they are. They'll be back tonight or tomorrow."

"Lydia came here? You sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads." replied Scott.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked.

"Not with me." I said.

Allison said the same thing. Scott shook his head no.

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." Allison said.

"You mean... looking for an Alpha?" I asked.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them" Scott said.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked.

"Not mine. I just wanted to lay low." I answered.

Allison nodded. Scott kept going:

"Yeah, we're... we're stronger in packs."

Allison nodded again.

"Like strength in numbers." she said.

"No, like... like literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott said.

"That's the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked.

Scott shook his head.

"That'll make Derek and Jen stronger too." he said.

I looked to Stiles as he's walking around. Then he moves some leaves and I go near him.

"Whoa! Hey, look at this." Stiles said.

So I looked and Allison came closer and looked too.

"You see it?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked from where he's standing. Allison and I bent down.

"I think it's a tripwire." Stiles said.

He pulled it. Nothing seemed to have happened.

"Stiles…" Scott said.

"Yeah, buddy?" Stiles asked.

We all turned around and see Scott hanging upside down.

"Oh." I said, giggling.

Scott glared at me and I giggled more.

"Next time you see a tripwire... don't trip it." Scott replied.

Allison looked like she wanted to laugh too.

"Yeah, noted." Stiles said.

We walked closer.

"wait, wait, wait, wait..." Scott said. "Someone's coming. Hide!"

I listened.

"There is." I confirmed.

"Go!" yelled Scott. So we hid behind some trees. In that moment I thought about the necklace Jen gave me.

"(Well, maybe this is the worst moment to try it, but...)" I thought.

I held the stone and I came back to Scott. Better to be ready if he needs help.

"What are you doing, Kenzie! Hide!"

"Trust me, Scott. I know what I'm doing."

I can see it's Allison's father and three other guys. Jen was right. They couldn't see me. Scott was stunned, because they were only looking at him, ignoring me. Mr. Argent sighed.

"Scott." he said.

"Mr. Argent." Scott said.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. You know just hanging out. Is this one of yours? It's good. Nice design, very constricting." Scott answered.

"What are you doing here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend." Scott answered.

"Ah... that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Actually clique sounds about right to me." Scott answered.

"I hope so. 'cause I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance, such as yourself... one I can handle. Not two." Chris Argent said.

"No. But what about Kenzie?" Scott said.

"(Thank you, Scott!)" I thought.

"Hmmm... they're not really friends, are they?" Mr. Argent asked.

"No, I guess not." he answered.

A brief silence

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorpectomy is?" Chris asked.

"I have a feeling I don't want to." he answered.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that." Mr. Argent said.

Then he demonstrates on Scott.

"let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." he said.

He then gets up and the guys walked away.

When it's clear Scott sighed and I let the stone go before Allison and Stiles reached us and ask thousand questions I cannot answer.

"Why didn't they see you? How is it possible?"

"My Alpha tought me some trick."

"Your... Alpha?"

"Yep, Jen... Are you okay?" I asked.

"it's just another life... threatening conversation with Allison's dad." Scott answered.

Allison arrived near us and looked the trap.

"Stiles, help me with this." she said.

So the two of them went over by a tree to release the trip wire, but Scott puts his claws out and cuts it. He lands on his feet.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah." said Stiles.

"Huh." Allison said.

We all smiled and laughed. Then looked towards the Hale house. Scott went first.

"Coming?" he asked.

I followed, then Allison and Stiles. We searched inside and around the house, but there was nothing. So later, we went home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Scott, Stiles and I were walking to the front steps.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

"No, I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing." Stiles answered. "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control, Scott." Stiles said.

Then Stiles stopped and said:

"Actually, wait. Hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... Scott, I mean, like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles replied.

"Allison." Scott answered.

"Ok... since you're not talking to me, I'm leaving." I said.

But they didn't hear me. I headed into the school to find Grayson. I met him at his locker.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey! Are you ready for Chemistry?"

"No, not really."

He laughed. We walked to Chemistry and took our seats. Today we're taking a quiz.

"(Ugh.)" I thought.

I can hear Stiles whispering to Scott:

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right."

"I know." said Scott.

"What if the next body part she steals, is from someone who's still alive?"Stiles continued.

I have no idea what they are talking about.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." Mr. Harris replied.

Some kids laughed.

"Rude jerk!" I mumbled.

"What was that, Ms. Stewart?" Mr. Harris asked.

I didn't say anything, but just looked to my quiz.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'll see you at three for detention." Mr. Harris said. "You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No sir." Scott answered.

Then it's quiet and we start taking our quiz. After a few minutes, Jackson runs out.

After Chemistry, I met Grayson in the hall.

"So... are you going to Kate's funeral?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"I overheard Allison and Scott." I said.

"Oh. I really don't want to." he said.

"Then don't."

"I should be there for... Chris and Allison. But she told me the others will be there." Grayson replied.

"I'm afraid what that means."

I remembered when Allison said the others were coming.

"What others?" I asked, afraid.

"I don't know. They're apparently keeping it quiet. But don't worry. I'll protect you." he said.

I smiled.

"Good." I said. "So... skip the funeral."

He looked to me and smile.

"I... kind of promised Allison I'd go for her. But... I don't know yet. It depends on 'who' the others are."

"Ok." I said, disappointed.

"Hey, after it well' hang out." he said.

"Ok, I'll wait for you."

So after school, I headed home. My mom was at work. So I worked on some homework and then made supper for us.

Later that night, I went out to look for Lydia. I was running through the woods. I slowed to a walk when I see a werewolf dangling from a tree. I hid behind another tree and held onto the pink stone that Jen gave me, so the people who were there couldn't see me. I see Allison's father and a few other men with him. The werewolf is growling and spinning around. Mr. Argent electrocutes him and he screams.

"Who are you?" Chris asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." the werewolf said.

"You're not from here, are you?" Mr. Argent asked.

No answer.

"Are you?!" Chris yelled.

"No. No, I came... I came looking for the Alphas. I heard they were here. That's all." said the werewolf. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear."

An old man walked forward. I didn't recognize seeing him before. But he looked a little Allison's father, but older. So I fugured he must be Allison's grandfather.

"(Uh, oh.)" I thought, remembering what Jen told me about him, when he and Kate tried to kill her when she was fifteen years old.

"(This can't be good.)"

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" Gerard said.

"An Omega." Chris answered.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the sole ruvivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." the old man said.

I looked and saw Gerard now has a sword.

"Because as I'm about to demonstrate... an Omega rarely survives... on his own." he said.

And he soon sliced the werewolf in half at the waist. I gasped and hid even further even though I'm holding the stone and know they can't see me. Gerard exhaled loudly.

I heard someone else nearby. It sounded like Derek.

"Look, look! Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me."Derek said.

"(Is he talking to me?)" I wondered, looking around.

"...Why we need each other." Derek said.

I looked around some more, but didn't see him yet.

"...The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" I heard Scott ask.

"(Oh, Scott's there. Derek is talking to Scott.)" I said to myself.

"Declaring war." Derek replied.

"We have a code." Chris Argent said.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore." Gerard said.

He stuck the sword into the ground. So I was right, he was Allison's grandfather, Gerard.

"From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." Gerard started. "Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. ...Or seemingly harmless... Begging for their life the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. ...Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!"

I couldn't hear anymore. I ran off and ran to the Animal Clinic. I needed to see Grayson. We didn't get together after the funeral. The door was locked. I knocked, but there was no answer. I waited, but still no answer. I called him, but got his voice mail. So I went home to an empty house. My mom was working yet. I really wish she was home and I could talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I was hanging out with Jen and training.

"I... don't know about Grayson." I said, frustrated.

We were taking a break.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he's the right guy for me." I started. "I mean, we see each other in school, but only once in a while after school... and it looks like... I don't know... sometimes he seems detached, with his head somewhere else."

"How did you feel when you discovered to be a werewolf? You had to learn everything. Grayson knew two weeks ago about... some things. It was not easy for you and it's not easy for him to be involved in this world." she said.

"Yeah, but... sometimes he's so... aloof. We never... Uhm... He never tried to... It looks like I'm his sister. He only kissed me." I said frustrated.

"Oh... That's the problem... Sex." said Jen. "Well... don't look at Derek and me, that when we were thirteen I sneaked into his room at night and we enjoyed ourselves under the sheets for hours."

She stopped for a while smiling with a dreaming glance.

"Well... same as we do now, but we don't have to do it secretly." she said laughing. "Anyway, we're wolves. You and Grayson are human. He is different. He's a gentleman. Maybe he doesn't want you think he wants to impose on you. He has always been very discreet, but if you want, I can talk to him."

"I don't know..."

I was very frustrated about that situation.

"Oh... ok. I'll tell you what. I'll tell you something, but you must promise me that you'll never tell this to anyone. Especially to Deaton. He kills me if he knows..." Jen replied. "Well, if he finds out I did, I mean."

"Ok. I promise." I said.

"Your soul mate has something like you. I mean like a mole or birthmark with a partucular shape or even a scar." Jen said.

I looked to my side at my heart shaped mole. My shirt was pulled up a little and my knit pants were low waisted ones. Jen looked and said:

"Like that."

"My mole?" I asked. "It's like a heart."

"Yes." Jen replied. "Never seen Grayson shirtless?"

I blushed.

"N... no. Not yet. I told you... He only kissed me."

"Well, watch him when he does. Here..." Jen said pointing to my heart.

"(Wow... so Grayson might have a mole like mine? Could he really be the one? I'm a little confused by this, but also hopeful.)" I thought to myself.

"I bet now you will look for strange marks on your friend's bodies. But... this only works for werewolves, future werewolves and emissaries." Jen said.

"Wait... are you telling me... that Grayson will be a werewolf like me? No... Derek can't do that." I said, suddenly afraid.

Jen laughed.

"No, Derek would never do that to Grayson. And it's not a simple thing to bite someone. I mean, if one of us bite an innocent person, with no reason, the Calaveras come to knock at our door. And this is the last thing we need."

"Calaveras? Who are they?" I asked curious.

"A spanish version of the Argents. And maybe they're even worse. But you don't have to worry about them. You're not an Alpha."

"But... how can you have a pack if you can't bite people?"

"Good question. I didn't say we can't, but we must be sure we want to run the risk. Hunters want to wipe out us and prevent reproducing of us is their big advantage." she answered. "But he... Grayson... will not be a werewolf... He will be your emissary. Yours and mine. Deaton kills me if he knows I told you these things. The future should never be revealed so they not be influencing events."

"Ok. Don't worry. I won't say anything. I promise. Besides I don't see Deaton much anyway." I said. "So, what do you have equal to Derek?"

I was curious to know. Jen lifted her hair up and under the nape of her neck, there was a scar in the shape of lightning.

"Derek has the same scar... in the same place." Jen replied.

"But... if you knew this, why were you scared Derek was with someone else and you wanted to go back to Paris? If he's your soul mate?... I don't understand." I asked.

"Because it doesn't mean you will live with your man all your life, happily ever after. It only means that he's right for you. I had a story in Paris... for about four years... and Derek had one with Kate. She shot him with that laced bullet and almost killed me when I was fifteen. Things can change in every moment. That sign, it's the only sureness for your heart. Nothing more. You have to fight to keep your man, as usual, but with certainty, it's worth to do it, because he's the right one." Jen answered.

"Ok. Like me and Stiles. We were together for a while, but it fell apart because he loves Lydia more. Besides, I never saw a mark on him like mine that I can remember." I said.

"Exactly what I mean. Guys come and go, but you will know when is your soul mate... when you see the same mark as yours." Jen replied.

"Oh, this reminds me something... My friend Holly has a sign like that... but she's not a werewolf. I'm sure about that." I said.

"Well, maybe not yet." she said smiling.

"But... perhaps it's only a coincidence. I mean, everybody can have a mark, but it doesn't mean they're werewolves or emissaries, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you're right. But if you find the 'right one' you will have he same mark. It must be exactly the same for you and your man. Not clearer or darker and they must have the same size. What is Holly's mark like?"

"Well, I hope that's only a coincidence and she never has to become a werewolf. Even if she could handle it better than me. Not that it's a terrible thing, but I really don't wish this on anyone. Anyway... it's a light colored, oval shaped birthmark on her right thigh... About this size." I answered.

Suddenly Jen had a worried look on her face.

"Oh... my... God! No, no, no! Oh... damn!" Jen exclaimed.

"What? Why? Do you know someone with that same mark?" I asked.

Jen nodded.

"To be sure, I should see it, but..."

"Who? Who has this mark?" I asked, curious.

"It's better you don't know. Oh, crap!" Jen answered.

There was indeed a person that had that same spot on his shoulder. Jen knew... It was Peter Hale. Jen also knew that even if Peter was dead, things could change in supernatural world.

"Please, Jen... tell me." I begged.

"No... I can't. Not now. Just... trust me, Kenzie... it's better you don't know."

"She's my best friend... Do I have to be worried for her?"

"Not... now, but if things change, I'll tell you. I promise." she said. "But I must see it, to be ready if I'm right."

"Ok, but... how?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning. At school. I'll wait you in the front entrance." Jen answered.

"Ok."

Then she walked out my door cursing.

"Crap!... damn!"

I was confused and tried to think who it could be, but I was coming up blank.

Next day I went to school with Holly. I went to her home first, and persuaded her to wear a dress we bought a couple of days before. It was short and emphasized her spot.

Jen was there, waiting for us.

"Hi, Jen! This is my friend Holly."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Jen." Holly said shaking her hand.

In that moment it seemed like Jen gets an electric shock. We stared at each other for a while. I had the sensation Jen didn't need to look at her spot. Holly thought it was a shock caused by her synthetic dress and didn't care about it, but I knew, looking at Jen's eyes that was something terrible.

"Could you excuse me, Holly? I need to talk in private with Jen for a while."

"Sure, I'll wait for you inside. Bye Jen." said Holly.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you."

When Holly headed to the front door, I looked at Jen. Worried.

"What was that, Jen? ...And don't tell me 'nothing' because I don't believe you. I saw your face."

"I... I really don't know. I swear. It never happened before. I had a terrible sensation. Not directly connected to her. I mean, it's not her, but something is gonna happen."

Jen seemed worried and a little bit scared.

"Troubles?" I asked.

"Yes. I really hope they're only 'troubles'. I need to talk to Deaton. You... don't worry. Go to school, live your life like a normal teenager... just... act normally."

It looked like Derek was talking.

"But... it's who you were thinking? I mean... Holly's soul mate."

"Yeah... but you don't have to worry about this. There are not problems about this right now. I'll call you later." she said and ran away.

I didn't know what to think. I just tried to calm down and, as Jen said, act normally.

I met Scott and Stiles near the school's front door.

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott said.

We were walking down the hall.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked.

"I swear, I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott said.

Stiles turned to me.

"Me neither. Well, I'll see you both later." I said.

For they headed into the boys locker room. I headed back to the front doors and then go outside to look for Grayson, but ran into Allison and Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia!" I said.

"Kenzie, hi!" she answered.

"Hi, Kenzie." said Allison and then she turned to Lydia.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying: 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia answered.

"You look good." I said.

Lydia and Allison smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked her.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia answered and then walked into the school.

Allison and I were shocked and just stared after her.

"Harsh." I said.

"It's okay. Really." Allison said after she recovered.

We both walked into the school and see Lydia. She's just inside the front door and is frozen in place. Kids were stopping and staring. They seemed nervous and unsure.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." I said.

Lydia flips her hair and then takes off down the hall. Allison and I laugh. Then we followed her.

I stop by Grayson at his locker.

"So, I see Lydia's fine." he said.

"Yeah. Apparently so." I answered.

"Is she... a werewolf?" Grayson asked.

"No. she didn't have that scent."

"Good. Not sure if Allison can handle another werewolf friend."

"Oh? She seems okay with all of this." I said. "Maybe not at first, but now."

"Yeah. She is a pretty strong girl." Grayson siad.

"That's good. She needs to be. So, ready to go watch practice?" I asked.

"No, I need to go and finish my math homework." he answered. "But you go. Have fun."

"Ok." I said.

I then headed outside to the field.


	5. Chapter 5

I headed to the bleachers, but Scott waved me over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Another werewolf." Stiles answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Scott started. "It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was."

I was sitting behind them on the bleachers.

"What if you can get him one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Ok. I think I got an idea." Stiles said and took off.

"I wonder if this idea will be good or bad."

I laughed. Scott laughed too.

"So you really have no idea who the werewolf is?" I asked.

"No, I don't know." he answered.

"I bet it's Jackson. He wanted the bite so bad. He'd probably bugged Derek so much, that Derek gave it." I said.

"He did?" Scott asked.

I wasn't sure. Jen told me that night Jackson came back to their house asking for the bite and Derek did something he shouldn't do... was she talking about the bite? Moreover, Jackson wasn't acting like a werewolf.

"No... least I don't think he did. Jackson would of told me if he got it." I answered. "You know Jackson."

"True." said Scott.

Stiles then came back with the goalie stick.

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day." Stiles said.

"But I hate playing goal." Scott said.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles replied.

"Oh." said Scott.

I giggled.

"There we go." said Stiles.

"What's the idea?" Scott answered.

I giggled again.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Stiles said.

Coach blows his whistle to start practice.

"Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud." Coach Finstock yelled.

So the players did and I sat and watched the practice by myself. Coach Finstock threw the ball and the player ran. Scott runs out of the goal and knock the player down and... sniff him? It looked that way to me.

"McCall! Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." Finstock yelled.

"Yes, Coach." Scott said.

He goes back to the goal.

"Ok, let's try again." Finstock said.

But Scott came out again and knocked Matt, Danny and another player down. Then he sniffed them all. Jackson's next, but then he came and sat on the blench.

"What's up with McCall?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I started.

I looked and saw Isaac's next. I took a big breath and tried to inhale Jackson's scent. I was right, he didn't smell like a werewolf.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

I watched as Scott and Isaac collide. Then they stared at each other. I stared at them.

"(Could Isaac be the werewolf?)" I wondered.

I suddenly heard a police radio and saw Sheriff Stilinski and two other officers coming towards the field.

I get up and walked towards Scott.

"Don't tell them." I heard Isaac say.

"(So, it's Isaac.)" I thought

"Please don't tell them." he said again.

Isaac then gets pulled to the side and is talking to Coach and the officers.

"Scott?" I asked.

But I could hear them.

"His father's dead." Scott replied.

Stiles came up then.

"They think he was murdered." I said.

Sheriff Stilinski takes a hold of his arm and said to Isaac:

"Come on."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" I asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty four hours." Stiles answered.

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the full moon." Stiles replied.

"Oh, no." I groaned.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles answered.

"Stiles, remember when we said we don't have the urge to maim and kill?"Scott asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"He does." I said.

I had felt it, even if I was only near him for a little bit. Isaac looked back to us once more.

After that, we were in Chemistry. I could hear Scott and Stiles talking.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles answered.

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" asked Scott.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait..." started Stiles.

And for some reason, we all turned to Danny.

"Danny." Stiles said. "Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny answered.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe because he lives right across the street from Isaac." Danny replied.

"Witness." I said.

"We've gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles said.

"How?" asked Scott.

"I'm on it." I replied.

I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at the back of Mr. Harris's head, as he said:

"Everyone please turn to page seventy three."

Students laughed. He turned to us.

"Who in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris yelled.

I just looked to my notes and then to Scott and Stiles. They were pointing at each other. After that, they were scent to the principal's office.

After class I met up with them.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed. "No!"

They just told me that Gerard was principal. Allison's werewolf hunting grandfather. This can't be good. He gave Stiles detention after school. They told me Jackson said that Isaac got abused by his dad and they were yelling at each other. Not long after that, Scott and I run to the front steps and see Isaac in the back of the police cruiser pulled away.

Not too long after they pulled away, Derek pulls up with Jen.

"Get in!" Derek yelled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"You did that! That's your fault!" Scott said.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help us." Derek replied.

"No. I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott replied.

"Not when they do a real search of the house." Jen replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops... what's in the house is worse." Jen said.

"A lot worse." Derek confirmed.

"(How do they know Jackson was talking to the cops and how do they know what's in the house?)" I thought to myself.

Jen opens the door and pushes the seat forward for us. So we get in and drive by Isaac's house. There are police cars there.

"So how do you know what's in the house? And what Jackson told the cops? I mean, that Jackson talked to the cops?" I asked.

But they didn't answer.

Later at night, we go back to Isaac's house. We are walking through Isaac's house and heading for the basement.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" I asked.

"We don't know yet." Jen answered.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses and Jen's. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." Derek answered. Then he looked to Scott.

"You saw the Lacrosse thing today?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Did it look that bad?" he asked again.

Derek puts an arm across Scott's shoulders and said:

"Yeah."

I suppressed a giggle.

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked.

We were all now standing at the top of the basement. Scott shines the flashlight down.

"Let's start now." Derek said.

"What's down there?" Scott asked, as he started going down the stairs.

"Motive." Derek answered.

I followed Scott.

"And... what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek answered.

Jen stopped for a while at the top of the stairs reminding when Gerard and Kate closed her in the cellar. It looked like she couldn't go downstairs. Derek smiled at her and took her hand. Jen sighed and came down with us. Soon we are all in the basement.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of the thing that leaves an impression." Derek replied.

We looked around. I'm next to Scott and we bend down and see scratch marks on the floor. Scott moves his hand on them. Then we see a freezer and move towards it. Scott picks up the lock on it. He's breathing heavily.

Suddenly Derek turned on the flashlight and we jumped a little. I didn't realize Derek was so close.

"Open it." he said.

So Scott does. He lifts the lid and Derek shines the flashlight into it. There are scratch marks all over in there. I wondered what happened, but I kind of had a feeling I knew.

"(Poor Isaac.)" I thought to myself.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said.

"Everyone wants power." Derek replied.

"Not me." Jen said and she was sincere.

Derek smiled at her.

"That's why they chose you to become our leader."

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werevolves." Scott said.

"I can, if they're willing." Derek said.

I looked to Jen, who in turn looked to Derek.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked." Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot." I said.

"And Scott's the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said. "And you... dating Argent's nephew."

We both looked.

"Yeah, I know your little secrets. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take them to find out?" Derek replied.

"Well, one... mine isn't really a secret. Chris knows. And two... Grayson isn't an Argent. And he's not like them." I pointed out.

Derek just looked at me. I heard Jen laugh quietly. Then Derek turned to Scott.

"You saw what happens to an Omega." he said.

"I did too." I said, quietly.

"You were there?" Jen asked.

"Yes... Holding your stone." I replied smiling.

Derek just continued:

"With me and Jen you will learn how to use all your senses. With us, you will learn control. Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott said.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that." Derek replied.

Scott looked mad. Derek closed the lid and started walking away.

"Wait!" Scott said. "I'm not part of your pack. Neither's Kenzie. But we want him out. He's our responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked. "And Kenzie is... part of our pack. Mine and Jen's."

Scott looked to me, but I didn't look to him. Then he turned back to Derek.

"Because he's innocent." he said.

Scott then stayed in the basement. I left with Jen and Derek. We headed to Derek's loft, but after a while he headed off somewhere. Probably to go help Isaac somehow.

"Jen, how did you know what happened?"

She smiled at me.

"I told you I can disappear without the necklace."

"But... why Derek bit Isaac?" I asked curious.

"For two reasons. First, we thought he needs it. And second, because Derek needs a family."

"To replace the family he lost?" I asked.

"Yes. He looks like a hard guy, but he needs to have people around him. People who loves him. Not a pack, but a family."

I thought about that for a while. Jen was right.

"Kenzie, what's wrong?" she asked.

She noticed I was fidgeting and pacing.

"You can tell me anything, you know. It's Isaac? Grayson? The full moon?"she asked.

"No... it's... I'm scared. Gerard... he's our principal." I answered.

She gasped.

"Oh... my... Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes. Scott and Stiles were sent to the principal's office to ease drop on Jackson and they met Gerard there." I answered.

"Well is bad news. He's the worst of the Argent's. You saw what he did to that Omega." Jen started. "Stay away from him. As far as you can. Don't attract attention to yourself. Don't get into trouble."

"I'll try." I said.

"Good." Jen said. "Because he can be very sneaky and unpredictable."

"I'm really scared of him."

"I'll protect you. I promise. So, do you want to wait full moon with me? I can help you."

"Oh, yes, please. I was alone again. My mom works tonight."

"I'll take care of you." she said smiling.

"So... you're 'our leader'?" I asked laughing.

"Often I would be only a simple girl in love. I never wanted all this. But... I can't do anything to change it."

It was obvious that situation was very hard to bear for her.

"You'll be a great leader, Jen. I'm sure about that. And... you are a girl in love." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah." she answered smiling back.

"I was thinking I never saw you shape-shifting. I mean, completely."

"Because I don't. I stop it when I have red eyes, claws and fangs. When you completely change, you are at the top of your power, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Being an Alpha, I don't need to change. I'm always at the top of my power, even if I don't change at all. However, pointed ears and hairy face are not so beautiful to see in a girl."

God, I know what she was talking about. I always hated it.

"So... only Alphas can avoid it?"

"No, I can teach you how to do it, but if you need all your power, you must completely change. I'll help you now, but after, we need to help Derek with Isaac, ok?"

So Jen helped me with turning on the full moon. It wasn't so bad. It was definitely getting easier. Maybe soon, I'll be able to stay in control and not turn like Jen and Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, I think you can handle the change, now."

I was still breathing heavily.

"Are you sure, Jen?"

"Yes. Just... stay focused on your anchor and everything will be all right. The worst moment is when the full moon's ray reaches you for the first time. If you can handle this passage, the rest of the night is easier to control. Don't watch the moon and don't think about it."

She took the cell phone and called Derek.

"(Hi, sweetie.)"

"Where are you, hun?"

"(I'm waiting for Stiles near the school.)"

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute."

We then reached Derek in the parking of the High School and get in Stiles' jeep. We went to the police station and Stiles pulled over.

"Ok, now… the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office." said Stiles.

"The problem is getting past the front desk." I specified.

"I'll distract her." Derek said.

Me and Jen laughed silently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You? You're not going in there." said Stiles catching Derek's arm.

Derek stared at him.

"I'm taking my hand off." said Stiles drawing back his hand.

"I was exonerated."

"But you're still a person of interest." I said.

"An innocent person." specified Jen.

"An... you? Innocent? Yeah, right!" said Stiles. "Ok, fine. What's your plan?"

"...To distract her."

"Uh... how? By punching her in the face?" asked Stiles.

"By talking to her, idiot!" Jen growled.

"Okay, give me an example. What are you gonna open with?"

Derek just stared at him without saying a word.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." answered Derek.

Me and Jen couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't worry Stiles. He can be a wonderful flatterer if he wants. Hale's mark. Charming and flatterers."

Derek looked at her smiling. Then we all get out the jeep. Derek got into the police station. I held the stone and Jen disappeared, and we followed him.

"Good evening. How can I help... you?" asked the officer.

"Hi" said Derek smiling.

"Hi."

"Uhm. I had a question. Uhm... Sorry, I'm a little... a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone..."

"Like me?" she asked.

"Oh, I was gonna say: so incredibly beautiful, but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." he answered.

"See?...Flatterer!" whispered Jen.

I put a hand on my mouth to not laugh. He asked her just a few useless questions to give time to Stiles to get into his father' office. We then get out and get in again from the back door. Isaac was free. He knocked down the false officer that the Argents sent to kill him and was going to attack Stiles, when Derek growled to him and Isaac crouched down terrified.

"How did you do that?" asked Stiles still scared.

"I am the Alpha." answered Derek satisfied.

The next morning, I woke up and was eating breakfast when Scott called. He told me about the thing that was in Isaac's house.

"What is it?" I asked.

"(I don't know.)" he replied.

He described it. He said it looked like a reptile... a lizard with yellow eyes.

"Oh, wow." I said.

"(Yeah. So what's this I heard about you in Derek's and Jen's pack?)"

"I... I... Jen asked me to be in her pack. So I said yes. I need an Alpha. Now I'm just training. I need to get better at not turning, to be more in control. I need to be in a pack with more experience. But don't worry. I don't agree at all with what Derek is doing. It's wrong to turn people into werewolves, whether they ask or not."

"(Good. Well, I need to go.)" said Scott.

We then hung up. Later that night, I hung out with Grayson. We ate supper with my mom. Then she headed to her room. Grayson and I were on the couch watching a movie.

"They're training Allison." he said when the movie was over.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"To be a huntress. A leader. But don't worry. She wouldn't ever hurt you or Scott." Grayson replied.

"So, Jen and Derek were right... She's a huntress. But... why arent' you there?"

"I want no part of it. I'm not a hunter and have no desire to be one." he said."Plus Gerard is there and well... we don't exactly get along."

"Good. That man scares me to death."

I then leaned over and kissed him.

In gymn class we were rock climbing today. Scott and Allison were up first. I could here them talking.

"It had a tail. I don't have a tail." Scott said.

"Maybe you just haven't grown it yet." she said and giggled.

"I'm not growing a tail. Ever. Besides, Kenzie's been... one of us longer and she doesn't have a tail either."

"True." said Allison.

They climbed some more. Then Scott said:

"Are you slowling down for me?"

"I was waiting for you." Allison replied.

"What? Waiting for me to catch up?" he asked.

"You looked like you were struggling."

"Maybe I was admiring the view." Scott said looking to Allison's butt.

"Try to admiring from afar." she said, climbing higher.

Scott's still there and then turns and smiles at Holly who's next. She stopped and looked up and then to Scott. He shrugged. Holly stepped on his foot and he fell down. We giggled. Holly just looked around and then kept climbing. Coach sits next to where McCall is laying on the mat.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy."Finstock said, laughing. "Right? All right, next two."

So Jackson and I are next.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Good."

"So... did... you get what... you wanted?" I asked slowly.

"Sure." he said, smiling and then climbed higher.

I stared and followed. So if Derek bit him, then why don't I get the werewolf scent from him? I will have to ask Jen on that one.

After we were done, Coach yelled:

"Stilinski, Erica. Let's go to the wall."

Stiles looked to Erica and then excitedly to the wall. He heads for it. Erica however just looked at it nervously. She then grunts as she goes up. Stiles is way in the lead. He then slides down. Erica's about helfway. Suddenly she whimpers and looked down, but quickly back to the wall. She starts hyperventilating. Stiles is taking his harness off. Then looked up to Erica.

"Help, please." I heard Erica say.

Coach comes next to Stiles and looked up to Erica.

"Erica." Coach said. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just fraking out." Lydia said.

Coach looks to Erica and then to Lydia. We were all gathered around Coach now.

"Erica." he said again.

"I'm fine." she answered.

Allison looked up and said:

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic."

"Whoa... wh... why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?" Coach asked. "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off the wall."

She whimpers.

"There's a mat to catch you. Come on." said Finstock.

She lets go and comes down.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're alright. Let's go. Shake it. You're fine." Coach said.

Everyone snickered as Erica walked past us.

"(Rude.)" I thought.

She looked sad. Then we wall go in to change. Suddenly I get a nervous twitchy feeling in my hands. I try to let it go. I have a bad feeling.

"Are you ok?" asked Holly.

"I don't know." I replied.

But I suddenly run to the gym. Scott's already there and caught Erica.

"(What was she doing?)" I asked myself.

I run over to him and Stiles. She's heving a seizure.

"Put her on her side! Put her on her side!" I yellled.

So Scott did.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I just felt it." I answered.

Scott said the same thing. Scott and I looked at each other and then to Allison.

Erica holds onto Scott's hand.

At lunch, I'm sitting with Holly, Scott and Stiles.

"Want to come skating?" Stiles asked.

"Uhm... sure." I replied. "Can I invite Grayson?"

"Su.." started Stiles, but he was staring at the door.

So we all turned to look. Everyone was staring. In walked Erica. She was wearing a leather jacket, a black mini skirt with leopard printed heels. And red lips. She looked perfect. No more acne. She goes up to one kid and takes his apple and takes a bite.

Lydia ten comes in and leans over our table.

"What... the holy hell... is that?" she asked.

"It's Erica." I replied.

Erica then walked out with one glance at eveyone. Scott, Stiles and I get up and run to the door. We get there as she's getting in Derek's car and glancing at us. She flashed a bright smile as she gets in. And then Derek turned and flashed a smile brfore driving off. We just stared.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I yelled. "Turning Isaac? Now Erica? And where's Jen?."

Scott just looked at me. After school, I'm hanging out with Holly.

"So.. you've been quiet today." I said.

"Uhm..." started Holly.

"Are you ok? You can tell me anything."

"Well... okay. Earlier I was in the bathroom at school and I saw men's feet by my door. I told him it was a girl's bathroom." Holly started. "He stood there for a few seconds more and then left. So I quickly followed and see him go down by the trophy case and stops there. He was looking at something and then walked away. So I went by the trophy case. The only plaque... trophy close had a name on it. Peter Hale."

I froze and pretty sure my heart stopped. I felt numb. I quickly shook it off and tried not to show my fear.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm... that's strange." I said.

"I know, right?"

"(Good, she didn't catch my nervousness there.)" I thought.

So we got ready and meet Grayson, Scott, Allison, Lydia and Stiles at the skating rink.

After we got on our skates, we were all skating around. A little while later, Scott and Allison head off to the photo booth. Grayson and I are skating together. Holly is skating a little ways down by herself. Stiles and Lydia are at the other end. Grayson and I move closer together and were about to kiss when Holly started screaming. I quickly skated over to her and knelt next to her. I put my arms around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Holly. It's okay." I said.

Everyone is there, staring at us. I just shrugged. I looked back to Holly.

"Holly. Talk to me." I said.

She got up and looked to me.

"Th... there was this purple... Plant under the ice or in the ice... I was pulling the leaves off. But then all of a sudden a face appeared. Don't tell them."she said.

"I won't." I replied.

Holly turned and told them she fell and hurt her wrist. But now it didn't hurt as much.

I dropped Grayson off at the clinic and drove Holly home.

"Kenzie, the face... it looked like... that guy in Macy's. The same that was looking at the trophy... is that his name? Peter? What's going on?"

"I... I don't know. I really don't." I replied.

After dropping Holly off, I headed home. I really wanted to talk to Jen, but it was too late and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I was seriously debating whether or not to skip school and go talk to Jen, but I figured I could talk to her later. Scott and I met up and saw Erica at her locker. She's facing the inside and then turned tu us.

"Three's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least four. So who's next?"Scott asked.

Erica scoffed. She turned back to her locker and closed it. Then turned back to us.

"Why does there have be a next, when we've already got you. And Kenzie's already one of us." Erica asked, looking to me.

"Who's next?" Scott persisted.

Erica just smiled and then said:

"You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure, until someone took a video of me once and put it online."

"Rude of them!" I said.

Erica smiled to me.

"I don't care." Said Scott.

"It happened during class. I started seizing at my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring, which tells them not to 'cause it could break my teeth." Erica said

"Erica..." Scott said.

"Do you know what happened next?" she asked.

Scott just looked as I shook my head.

"I piss myself." Erica said. "And they start laughing."

Erica moved a little closer to us.

"You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerk off..." Erica started and backed Scott into a locker. "Had to go and put cameras in everyone's phones."

She yelled the last part. She put her arms next to Scott on the lockers, on either side of him.

"Look at me now, Scott." she said.

We turned and saw Allison watching us.

"I'll go explain." I said, quickly running off.

But by the time I reached where she was, she's not there. She's no where in sight.

"(Damn, she's fast.)" I thought.

I go back to where Scott was now by himself.

"Did you tell her?" Scott asked.

"No. did Erica tell you?" I asked.

"No, she didn't. Why didn't you tell Allison?"

"She was gone by the time I got up to the spot where she was." I replied.

"Okay."

At lunch, Holly and I sat at a table with Grayson, Danny, Damon and a few other kids. This way, Scott and Allison could talk privately.

"So your wrist is feeling better?" Grayson asked Holly.

"Yeah. I must of just banged it pretty good, because it's not broken or anything. But it did really hurt." Holly replied. "But yeah... feels much better."

"That's good." Grayson said.

"Kenzie, Scott needs to talk to you." Stiles said.

I looked to Stiles.

"Now?" I asked

"Yes." Stiles replied.

Grayson and Holly looked to me. I just shrug and get up and followed Stiles out to the hall where Scott is waiting.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well..." Started Scott.

"Boyd's missing. I mean he's not sitting at his table." Stiles said.

I got what he was getting at.

"Ok. So you think... Derek turned him?" I asked.

"Possibly." Scott answered.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go to the rink and see if he's there. And if he's not home, you call me, got it?" Scott said looking at Stiles. "What?" Scott asked, after Stiles hesitated.

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles asked.

"We can't." I said.

Scott agreed with me.

"You've got to admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know the word 'sensational' comes to mind." Stiles said.

"How good do you think she's gonna look when she has a wolfs bane bullet in her head?" Scott asked.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."Stiles answered.

"They all are. And you both know things are gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible." Scott said.

"All right, I'm with you."

"Me too." I agreed.

"And I also got to say this new found heroism, Scott is making me very attracted to you." Stiles said.

I giggled. Scott just looked at him.

"Shut up!" Scott said laughing.

"No, seriously. Do you want to just try making out for a sec?" Stiles continued.

I just stared. Scott pushed Stiles.

"...Just to see how it feels." Stiles said.

I laughed some more.

"So... what do you want me to do? Go with you or Stiles?" I asked.

"Neither. Stay out of this for now." Scott replied.

"I can help! I'm not a delicate little girl." I said.

"I know, but not right now." Scott said.

I pouted.

"No Kenzie. Just go home or hang out with your friends." he said.

"Then why the hell did you asked me to meet you out here?!" I yelled as Scott and Stiles headed off.

I was mad. I was gonna sneak off with Scott and use my stone, but remembered Jen said werewolves would still be able to see me, so that was out. Scott would see me and get mad. And I had no idea where Boyd lived.

"Everything okay?" asked Grayson.

"Yes, it's fine." I said.

"No, it's not. I can tell."

"Let's go to my house." I said.

So we skipped the rest of the school day and headed to my house. My mom was at work.

"So what's going on? What Scott needs you for?" Grayson asked.

"Well, you know how Derek has been turning people into werewolves?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard that from Jen." Grayson answered. "She said he needs a..."

"Pack?" I finished.

"Well, yes and no. She said he's been alone for so long, so he was trying to build a... family. A pack family."

"Oh, yeah, Jen told me something about this... Well, Scott went to go find Boyd, but wouldn't let me help."

"Well, but if Derek... say already turned him, what help would you do anyway?"

"True." I said.

Then I leaned over and kissed Grayson. He kissed me back.

"Thanks for helping me. I didn't even think about that. But Scott never lets me help. He always makes me stay behind." I said.

"Well, I couldn't tell you, but maybe he cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

I smiled at Grayson. Then we started kissing again. I led him up to my room and kissed some more, but soon he took off his shirt and we took off everything and made love. Sweet, passionate. Then he gave me little kisses.

Later, he sat on my bed putting his shoes on and was still shirtless. I looked at his chest and saw a little heart shaped mole. I smiled to myself. Grayson's the one. I scooted over and kissed his neck and put my arms around him. He turned and we kissed some more. Later he went home.

I was smiling as I was making supper for my mom and I. I was making a pizza dip and breadsticks. Plus a frozen pizza. When my mom got home, we ate supper, then I headed upstairs to work on homework. I was still smiling, thinking about what happened with Grayson, when my phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"(Kenzie, it's Jen. I need your help here at the ice rink. I... I cannot control him. I cannot control Derek. This Alpha power went to his head and he's becoming dangerous.)"

"Scott forbidden me to go there."

"(I'm your Alpha. Not Scott. Come here! Fast!)"

"You're right. I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

After a little while, Deaton called me at my home and told me to come to the animal clinic. So I got changed and headed down there. I told my mom Scott needed to talk. So I drove to the animal clinic.

When I got there, Deaton was cleaning out claw marks on Scott.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked.

Scott shrugged.

"Because it's from an Alpha." Deaton answered.

Scott looked at him.

"I think it's better we have that talk, now. They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton replied.

"Who's coming back?" I asked.

"Argents." Deaton answered.

"No!" I yelled.

"It'll be ok." said Scott.

"Yes, I won't let them hurt you Kenzie." Deaton replied.

"What is that?" Scott asked Deaton.

He was rubbing Scott's side.

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You will heal the same. Just not as quickly, because of Derek." Deaton said.

"Ok, how do you know all of this?" Scott asked. "How do you know anything?"

"It's a long story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. I can help. This..." Deaton started and then gestured o the dead body on the table. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part. They will have some kind of record or a book with descriptions, histories, notations of all of the things they have discovered." Deaton answered

"All of the things?" I asked.

"How many different things are there?" asked Scott.

But we were cut off by the dinging of the bell of the front door.

"Hide." said Deaton.

So Scott went into the back and I clutched my stone.

"Kenzie!" I heard Scott say. So I unclutched my stone and hid in the back with Scott.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign." Deaton started.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while." Gerard started. "The last I heard, you retired."

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton said.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris Argent said.

"I did. I also noticed the gun powder residue on his finger tips." Deaton started. "So, don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer few questions."

"He was only 24" Chris said.

"Killers, come in all ages." Deaton replied.

"All ages, sizes and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." said Gerard.

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris said.

"You see this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton answered.

"Relating to the spine." Gerard continued.

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger." Noticed Chris.

"Five for each claw." said Gerard.

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed up with eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the rib cage"

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No." Deaton answered.

"Any idea at all who killed him?" he asked again.

"No. but I can tell you this. It's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity to render its victims helpless in seconds." Deaton answered.

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris said.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him, only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

Suddenly I heard Jen's voice.

"(No, Jen!)" I thought.

She had come in the back door. She made a big mistake. She didn't pay attention to the smells in the room.

"Hey, Alan, I need..." Jen started and trailed off. "Oh, God."

I clutched the stone and went out to where they were standing. Jen had a horrified expression on her face. Gerard looked at her surprised and then turned to Chris with a 'You knew she was alive?' look on his face.

It was completely silent for a while, but then Gerard said:

"Jen... what an unespected surprise. Something doesn't seem like it should be. My daughter's dead... and you're alive."

"I didn't kill her." Jen said.

"I know... but I also know you wanted to."

"You tried to kill me, first!" jen yelled.

Then she started to breath heavily and I saw her claws and fangs grow. Gerard put a hand on his gun. But before something unpleasant could happen, Deaton stepped in.

"(Thank God.)" I thought.

"Ok, calm down. Everybody." Deaton said.

"Well, you know Alan, it's not funny to be betrayed by your own family." he said looking to Chris.

"We all did what was necessary, so that no one got hurt." Chris replied.

"We?" asked Gerard.

"Yes. Me, Chris, Talia and Karen." answered Deaton.

"Jen, how long does it take to take a gauze?" Grayson asked, coming into the room.

He stopped and stared at Gerard.

"Oh, sh..." Grayson said.

I went into the back and unclutched the stone and came out to where they were.

"I was wondering where everyone got to." I started.

No one paid any attention to me. Gerard was staring at Grayson like he was looking at his worse enemy. Then suddenly it seemed Gerard put one and one together and started shouting.

"So that's what happened! You hidden her! You and your useless parents! You're a disgrace to our family! Thank God you're not an Argent!" Gerard yelled.

Grayson didn't say anything. I was petrified. Now I understood what Grayson was saying when he told me the Argents hated him and his family. Jen was suddenly in front of Grayson, to protect him. She was ready to fight, while I was stick where I was. I was terrorized. What werewolf ever acted the way I did? I need to work on this. Soon I was moving towards Jen, but Grayson took my hand and squeeezed it tightly. I knew it meant: 'Don't let him know you're one of them.'

I looked to Grayson and smiled. He smiled back.

Gerard pulled the gun out and Jen drew out her claws more and growled, but Deaton intervened again before it got more out of hand and too late. He placed himself in between Gerard and Jen and us.

"Stop now!" Deaton yelled. "No more death! I didn't explain that well enough, Gerard?"

The old man lowered the gun and put it back in his holster and then said:

"Ce n'est pas encore fini, Jen. On réglera nos comptes toi et moi, un jour ou l'autre..."

Strangely she didn't refuted. Gerard and Chris went away and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, my God." I said hugging Grayson.

He hugged me back.

"What a... jerk!" I said.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. He had always treated me that way." Grayson said.

"I have to guess that he didn't know you two were in the USA?" Deaton asked.

"No. Only my uncle and Allison." replied Grayson.

I was thinking about what just happened. I couldn't believe that was half of Grayson's family. Jen was definitely right. Grayson's different.

"Jen, what did Gerard say?" I asked.

"Nothing." she answered.

I looked to Grayson.

"Grayson?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

"...That's not over and he will settle accounts with her, sooner or later." Grayson answered.

"Oh, crap." I said.

"It's ok, Kenzie. Really, it's ok." she said.

"(Well... it doesn't really sound ok!)" I thought to myself. "(Not to me anyway. What's going on in this town?)"

Jen was still breathing heavily, so Grayson went up by her and took her hand in his other hand. He was still holing onto mine.

"Hey, sis... Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jen said.

Grayson grimaced.

"I don't think so. If it's all ok, why do you still have red eyes and claws?" he said showing her, her hand.

She suddenly calmed down.

"Well, now I have to face up to my parents." Jen replied.

She looked to a ring on her left hand.

"And it will not be easy." she said.

"Do you really think they don't know it?" Deaton asked, smiling at her. "...Both things."

"What... both things?" I asked curious.

Jen looked to Deaton, then pulled her right hand up to show me the platinum ring she had on her finger. It has diamond stones on it.

"That I'm here and I'm ...engaged." Jen said.

I know she's lying. I can tell, even if her heartbeat sounds regular. But why?

"(Come on Jen. You know I'm talking about the other ring!)" I thought.

She smiled to me, but didn't say a word. I decided to let it go... for now, and concentrate on what had happened.

"Sis... calm down... calm down." said Grayson.

"I'm fine!" Jen yelled.

He lifted her lip and pointed a finger under a fang.

"Up!... up!..." Grayson said smiling. "Pull it up!"

Jen laughed and hugged him. Then she sniffed the air and looked at the back door. Derek was there. She ran to him ad held him tight. Derek looked at Grayson with a jealous look. I giggled.

"How did you know I needed you?" she asked

"I felt it. Is everything ok?" Derek asked.

"Now that you're here... yes." Jen answered.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

I went up next to Grayson and put my arms around him. Derek didn't look so angry or jealous at Grayson anymore. I told him the story. Now he seemed angry again and worried.

"And... now?" I asked.

"Now they know we're here... and that I'm not dead." Jen answered.

"They'll try to stop you sis, you know that? They know who you are. They'll try to prevent you to become what you're destined to be." said Grayson.

She hugged Derek tighter.

"I don't want it! I don't want any of this! Why me? I don't wanna be in command of a werewolves' army. I don't want to fight Berserkers or any other mystical creature. I don't wanna worry about the Argents or the Calaveras. I only wanna live my life with him, nothing more. I wanna be a wife, a mother, not... the Alpha's Alpha. I want a normal life." Jen said with a very sad look in the eyes.

"(What the hell is a Berserker)" I thought.

"Why can't I be a normal girl? Just for one day." Jen asked.

"Because you're a wolf, sis." answered Grayson.

"Hey." said Derek caressing her. "You're not alone, ok? I'm with you. Always. And... you can have both these things. One doesn't preclude the other. I'll help you. You'll be a wonderful Alpha mommy." he said smiling to her.

She smiled back. Only in that moment I understood all the heavy responsibility that she has on her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got home, my mom was still awake.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Scott just needed a girl's opinion, because him and Allison are having problems." I lied. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." my mom said. I headed up to my room and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep immediately.

The next day, when I got home from school, I found Jen waiting for me in front of my house. I noticed she had Derek's car. My mom was working. I parked my car in the driveway and got into Derek's car.

"You did a very stupid thing yesterday, you know? Now Gerard knows you know me and Grayson and you'll be constantly under suspicion." Jen started. "Why didn't you hide like Scott?"

"He doesn't know I'm a werewolf." I said.

"It doesn't matter. He still knows you are on our side and that can be very dangerous." Jen replied.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just wanted to help."

She sighed.

"I know and I'm glad for it. But you also must be more careful. Now you are in danger like all of us." she said, worriedly.

"I'm so sorry... I... I just thought maybe you needed my help." I replied, quietly.

"Yeah, but you must promise me you'll never do something that stupid again. Please. Think before acting." Jen replied.

"I'll try. I promise." I said.

Jen looked anxious about something.

"Jen, what's going on? You look... thoughtful?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have many things, many problems going through my head." Jen answered.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No... Alpha matters." she said, smiling. "Well first of all Gerard. We have a big problem now. Then... Derek."

I goggled.

"Derek? Why Derek?" I asked.

"I cannot control him, Kenzie. He's becoming dangerous. He has this pack now, but the two of them are... changed after the bite. They're arrogant, impulsive and Derek doesn't seem to care." Jen replied.

"Isaac and Erica?" I asked.

"Yeah." answered Jen. "Boyd is a wonderful Beta, but them..."

"You don't like her very much, do you?" I asked.

"I hate her." she said.

I laughed, knowing how Erica acted and has her eye on Derek and trying to take him from Jen.

"Jealous?"

"Awfully." she answered, seriously. "She seems to be stuck on him."

"Come on, Derek only has eyes for you. And you know it. Besides he gave you that ring. Can I see it again?" I asked.

Jen showed me the ring. It looked kind of an eye shape and had a blue stone in the middle and little white clear stones around it. It was white gold too.

"It belonged to Talia." Jen said. "Derek's mother."

"Beautiful." I said.

Jen nodded. I could tell she was still angry, because she was breathing heavily.

"You better change the subject Kenzie... or I swear I will look for Erica and kill her." she said, taking a deep breath. "So how's Grayson?"

"He's good." I replied.

"Good." Jen said.

"We need to talk about my friend, Holly. I'm really worried for her." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I talked to Deaton. He said it's something that happens when two great powers meet. The shock she gave me, I mean. It looks like there's someone that gives her that power. The problem is that we don't know what kind of power it is. Someone is using her, for his purpose. I can only think about Peter, but..." Jen started.

I had the sensation my heart stopped beating.

"Jen... Holly told me she dreamt about him. Almost every night. But he's... dead. We're sure about it." I said.

"Yes. We buried him under the Hale house, in a grave full of mountain ash powder and wolf's bane flowers. He surely can't come out on his own. And nobody but you and Derek knows where he is." Jen answered.

I was undecided if I wanted to tell her about what Holly told me about what happened at the ice rink or not. But I decided to tell her everything. It's no use to hide it. She would notice if I did. So I told her the story. She looked confused and worried. I've just added another worry to her long list.

"Kenzie, I don't want to scare you, but..." Jen started again.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know how, but Peter is arranging something." Jen finished.

"But... but... he's dead!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, but it's not so easy in the supernatural world. The only way to be sure a werewolf's dead, is to cut him in half... and we didn't do it. I don't know why he's torturing her that way, but I'm betting it's nothing good." Jen replied.

"What can we do now?" I asked.

"Wait and see." Jen started. "We have the 'lizard' to think about now. Peter's dead, but you must take care of your friend. Keep her under... control."

I nodded. We were still sitting in Derek's car in front of my house, when another Camaro, an ash gray one, pulled into my driveway next to my car. It was Holly. She jumped out of the car, grinning.

"Kenzie! I got a car! I got a car!" she was yelling.

"Ok." Jen said, sighing.

We get out of Derek's car.

"Hi... Jen right?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, hi. So... you have a new car?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, finally! This car has always been my dream and now I got it!" Holly said, excitedly. "Do you want to come for a ride? Please!"

"Ok. Let me lock the car." Jen said. "It's ok if I let it here in front of your house, Kenzie?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

So after she locked Derek's car and we got into Holly's. We were driving a little ways and Holly asked:

"Where to?"

"Let's go for a walk somewhere, so we can talk." Jen answered.

"Ok... the lake?" Holly asked.

"Yes." I said.

So we drove to the lake. We parked the car and then started walking around.

"Are you a model?" Holly asked, looking to Jen.

Me and Jen looked to each other.

"How do you know?" Jen asked.

"Well, by the way you walk." Holly answered.

"Yes, I am." Jen confirmed.

"Cool!" Holly exclaimed.

In that moment, I discovered another power Jen has. She not only is able to read thoughts, but she can communicate with it.

"(Kenzie... I should ask her about Peter now)". Jen thought to me.

I looked at her worriedly, because I was afraid Holly would think I betrayed her.

"(No!)" I thought.

"(We must know more about this, Kenzie!)" Jen thought. "(She looks to be favorably disposed towards me.)"

I wasn't sure about it, but I trusted Jen.

"(Ok.)" I thought, looking to Holly.

She was eating her ice cream cone with a happy look on her face, thinking of her new car.

Jen and I sat on the bench and Holly followed. She sat next to me.

"Uhm... Holly?" Jen started, taking a picture from a pocket in her bag. "Kenzie told me about your dreams."

Holly suddenly stood up from the bench. So did Jen. Holly didn't seem angry or disappointed, just surprised.

"I can help you." Jen said.

"Wh... what are you, a... medium? A sorceress?" Holly asked.

Me and Jen laughed.

"No, let's just say... I have some knowledge about supernatural and like you, I'm learning." Jen said.

"Wow! Really?" Holly asked.

"Yeah... uhm... is this the man you saw in your dreams? And in the school and in the ice?" Jen asked, showing Holly Peter's picture.

"(Ok.)" I thought. "(Why does she have a picture of Peter in her bag if she hates him? Plus what would happen if Derek found out?)"

Holly took the picture and sighed.

"Yes, it's him! Do you know this man?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. I knew him. He's my boyfriend's uncle... but the problem is that... this man is dead." Jen answered.

"(Huh? Boyfriend? Not husband? What's with that ring? I wanna know it!)" I thought.

Jen just smiled to me.

"Wh... what do you mean... dead? A ghost is tormenting me?" asked Holly.

"It looks like that's what's happening. But I don't understand why. And you know about Kenzie, don't you?" Jen replied. "He was a werewolf too. Maybe it's because you're attracted to the supernatural world."

"(No! Why did you tell her?)" I thought.

"(Because she must know who he was.)" Jen answered me.

Holly looked confused, bewildered and a little bit scared, but also excited. Holly decided to test Jen out, to know if she could really trust her.

"Ok. How do you know so much about all of this?" Holly started. "Are you one of them too?"

Jen immediately answered.

"Yes."

Then she lowered her sunglasses. Her eyes were red.

"Oh, God." Holly whispered.

"She's my Alpha." I said.

Holly looked at me. I knew what she was thinking.

"(An Alpha, the one that can turn me into a werewolf.)"

"I can try to help you Holly. If something else happens, please tell Kenzie as soon as possible, ok?" Jen asked.

"Promise. But... if you're an Alpha... you can... I mean." started Holly.

"I knew it." I said, sighing.

"No, Holly. I never bit anybody and I don't plan to start now. It's a crime for us to bit innocent people and I want to keep a clean record." Jen said.

I laughed and then thought:

"(Holly, you could ask Derek.)"

Jen turned to me with an angry look.

"(I was only joking.)" I thought, smiling to her.

Jen then looked at her watch.

"Okay. We'll talk soon about all this. But now... I gotta get back to Beacon Hills. I have a date tonight." she said smiling.

"A date?" I asked.

"Yeah, after last night, my man's trying to help me live a life as normal as he can. A romantic dinner and maybe a walk under the stars." Jen answered.

"And then some cuddling?" I asked Jen, smiling.

"No, no. What cuddle...? Wild sex!" Jen replied.

Holly and I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I'm kidding." Jen said, laughing. "He's so sweet and romantic."

We then headed home. Jen waved bye and went to her romantic date with Derek. Holly went home as well. I was thinking about calling Grayson. I wanted some cuddling too. I was about to call him when my phone started to ring. I was hoping it was Grayson, but my ID said, 'Stiles'.

"Hello?" I asked.

"(Kenzie. It's... Stiles. I... need... your help.)" he answered, slowly.

It sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

"Hey, are you okay? You're kind of... scaring me. Where are you at? What happened?" I asked.

"(Mechanics... Larimer... Street.)" Stiles replied.

"Ok. I'm coming." I replied.

So I ran to my car and drove to help Stiles. When I got to the mechanics I saw an ambulance and a couple cop cars. He was sitting in the back of the ambulance talking to his dad. He seemed to be talking normal now. I just stayed in my car, but rolled the windows down so I could hear them talking.

"I told you. I just walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy. That's all." he was telling his father.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

For Stiles was shaking it, like it was numb.

"Nothing." he answered. "Can I just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me..." Sheriff Stilinski started.

"You think I'm lying." Stiles asked.

"No. Of course not. I'm just worried about you. Now if you saw someone do this and you're afraid maybe they will come back and make sure you don't say something about it..." his dad started, but Stiles cut him off.

"I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now, please?" Stiles asked.

"Sure, but not your jeep. We have to impound it. Sorry kid, but it's evidence. I'll see you at home." Sheriff Stilinski said.

Stiles snorted.

"Fine. But make sure they at least wash it." he yelled and then came over to my car and got in.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

So Stiles told me what happened to the mechanic and the lizard looking creature that killed him.

"Oh, wow." I said. "Is Scott coming at all? Do you need a ride home?"

"Uhm... sure. Thanks." Stiles replied.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

Stiles nodded and then said:

"Scott was right. It's not like you. It's eyes were almost... They were kind of like reptilian. But there was something else about them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but you actually only see their eyes? You feel like you know them, but can't figure out who it is?" Stiles answered.

"You're saying you know who it is?" I asked, surprised.

"No, but I think he knew me." Stiles replied. All I could do was stare at Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday afternoon. We were in Economics. Finstock was done teaching for today.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" I asked.

Grayson laughed.

"I told you. It's a surprise." he replied.

"OK." I said, smiling. "I could use a surprise... a good surprise after everything that's been going on."

"I agree." Grayson said.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked. "I need to pack."

Grayson looked to me.

"You haven't packed yet? I thought I told you. After school." he replied.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed.

"I'm only kidding. I know and I already packed." I replied.

Grayson smiled back.

"So your mom's going to take care of Eli?" Grayson asked, "Because you could bring him along."

"I know. But he'll stay home to keep my mom company." I replied.

"Ok." said Grayson.

So after school, we went to my house and I got my suitcase and my tote bag. Recently I got into sketching, so in my tote bag I got my sketchpad and some pencils. Plus some other necessities. I put them into Grayson's SUV. Then headed back into the house. I petted Eli and he purred loudly.

"Well, I'll see you Sunday night." I said.

Eli meowed like he knew what I said.

"Have fun you two." my mom said, coming in from out back.

"Thanks, you too." I said.

We hugged goodbye and then Grayson and I headed on our way. We talked just about everything on the way. Soon we were surrounded by trees. Grayson turned right onto a dirt road and we drove back the road surrounded by trees on both sides. We drove back for a few miles and then turned right and there in the flat area was a big log cabin.

"Oh, wow." I said.

There was a huge maple tree in the front yard and a tire swing hung to a thick branch. Below the front of the cabin on either side of the porch, flowers were bloomed. But they looked to be starting to die. It was getting colder after all.

"Whose cabin is this?" I asked, getting out of the SUV.

"My parents." Grayson replied. "We used to come here all the time. My brother and I used to come here with our parents when we were little."

He went to the back of the SUV and opened it.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother." I said, "Least I don't remember you mentioning one."

"I... don't like to mention him. Unlike my parents and I, my brother is definitely a Mays. Well, I mean more like my Aunt Victoria and the Argents. I'm actually surprised he hasn't shown up yet in Beacon Hills." Grayson replied.

"Oh wow. How did he get into hunting? If you and your parents didn't... I mean don't hunt." I asked.

"I think Victoria got him into it. Don't ask me how. Well, he was like us, but a couple of months ago something in his life changed and he's very angry now. He can be very... evil, if he wants. I don't want to talk about him anymore." Grayson replied.

"Ok... just one more question. What's his name? Although, never mind. It doesn't matter. I hope he never comes to Beacon Hills." I said.

"Same here and his name is Alex." Grayson replied.

"Ok. Let's forget him and have ourselves a good weekend." I said.

"Absolutely." Grayson said.

I put my arms around Grayson's shoulders and leaned in. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then when we were done kissing, we took our suitcases into the cabin.

"So do you want to share the big bedroom or have separate ones?" Grayson asked.

"Share." I said.

Grayson smiled. So we went into the big bedroom. It had a king size bed in it. The comforter was a kelly green and the sheets were white with green leaves on them. There was a window in here that showed the backyard. In the backyard was a cement bench and nothing else. It was empty and led into the woods. I looked back to the bedroom. Besides the bed, there were two dressers and a closet. There was also a red reclining chair and a medium size TV and a DVD player.

I put my clothes into one dresser, as Grayson put his in the other one. I walked to the bathroom and put my toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. Then headed back to the bedroom. Grayson was sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"How about we go for a little hike?" Grayson asked, back.

"Sure." I said.

I sat on the bed and switched from my brown leather boots to my Under Armour sneakers.

"Ok. All ready." I said.

So we went out the back door and headed through the woods. We walked through the woods and came to a stream.

"It's so peaceful here." I said.

"It is." Grayson agreed.

We walked some more. We saw rabbits and squirrels. After awhile, we headed back to the cabin.

"I'll make some supper, so you can relax and do whatever you want." Grayson said.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No thanks. I've got it." Grayson answered.

So he headed to the kitchen and I went and took a shower. I dried my hair a little and then grabbed my sketch pad. I sat on the bench and started to sketch the cabin and trees around it.

After awhile, Grayson came out.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good." he replied. "Almost ready. Can I see your sketch?"

As he tried to look, I held it against my chest.

"No, not until it's done." I replied, smiling.

He smiled back.

"Ok." he said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back in. I continued to sketch. I closed my sketch book as Grayson came back out. My sketch was done.

"Ready?" Grayson asked. "Supper is served."

"Yes." I replied.

So I followed Grayson inside. The lights were off and the only light that was on were from the candles on the table. There was soft music playing in the background.

"Oh, Grayson." I said.

I sat my sketch pad in the living room and headed back to the kitchen. Grayson pulled the chair out for me and then slid it. He sat across from me. On the plate was grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and corn.

"Mmm... smells good." I replied.

"Thanks. Hope it tastes as good as it smells." Grayson said.

"I'm sure it does." I replied.

"I couldn't get any wine, but hope you like the Sparkling Grape Juice." Grayson said. I took a sip.

"It's good." I said.

We then started eating. After we ate, we danced along to the music.

"Ok. After we do the dishes, I'll show you my sketch." I said.

"Ok." Grayson replied.

When the dishes were done, we sat on the couch. I gave him my sketch pad to look at. Inside were sketches of Eli, Holly, my house and now cabin and trees.

"These are really good." he said.

"Thanks." I said, "Maybe you can model for me and I'll sketch you."

"Sounds good." he said.

We then put a movie on and cuddled on the couch.

"I'm so glad you came to Beacon Hills." I said.

"Me too." Grayson replied.

"I love you, Grayson." I said.

He smiled to me and said it right back. We then kissed. The next morning, Saturday morning, I woke up and the bed was empty. I headed out to the kitchen. Grayson was there and making breakfast.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." I replied. "I feel bad you cooked supper and now breakfast."

"Don't." he said. "I don't mind."

I smiled to him. He smiled right back.

"Ok. But I'm making lunch." I replied.

"No you're not. Lunch, I have made." he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. We're going hiking and I have the perfect place in mind for a picnic." Grayson replied.

"Cool." I said.

So after breakfast, I washed up and then we went hiking through the woods again. Soon we came out to an open area. I walked near the edge and looked to the right.

"Oh... wow." I said.

To the right, there was a huge waterfall.

"Like it?" Grayson asked.

"Like it?" I said. "I love it! It's so beautiful."

"That's one of the reasons my parents had built the cabin where they did. And why my mom insisted my dad bring this picnic table here." Grayson replied.

"Cool." I said.

"I have a surprise." Grayson said and pulled my sketchpad from his backpack. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but knew you'd want to sketch this."

"Oh, Grayson!" I exclaimed and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

Then kissed him. He kissed me back. Then started sketching the waterfall. After awhile I stopped and Grayson and I ate what he packed. He had packed ham and cheese sandwiches, chips and grapes. Plus bottles of water.

"It's so nice to get away for a while." I said.

"I agree." Grayson said.

"No drama or annoying Gerards." I laughed. "I know."

So after we ate, I went back to sketching the waterfall. Grayson was sitting on the bench at the table and had his eyes closed. So I quickly sketched him. I closed my sketchpad and sat it on the table. Then I sat on Grayson's lap. He put his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds. The waterfall and birds chirping. But soon dark clouds started rolling in.

"Uh-oh." I said. "Better pack up our stuff and head back before it starts raining."

"Yeah." Grayson agreed.

So we packed up our stuff and headed back to the cabin. We got back to the yard as it started raining. We quickly ran to the door and went in.

"Made it." Grayson said.

"Yes." I agreed.

We then headed to the bedroom and had slow passionate sex. Then we kissed and after that we just laid cuddling under the covers. Outside the rain continued to pour and thunder cracked after lighting flashed. Eventually I fell asleep. Later at night, I made a salad and the pizza that was in the freezer. We ate supper and then watched another movie.

Sunday we made love once more. And just laid around all day inside watching movies and kissing. Then we packed up and went home.

"Thanks for the amazing weekend." I said.

"No problem. I enjoyed it. It was much needed." Grayson said.

I agreed. We kissed once more and then Grayson headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon I was in the bus warehouse and Derek was trying to teach us Betas how to fight and make an ambush. Erica, Isaac, Boyd and I. But we all failed. Erica and Isaac more than me. I was a lot better than them.

He knocked Isaac to the ground and Erica tried to jump on him, but he hurled her near Isaac.

"Can anyone try not to be completely predictable?" Derek asked.

Erica jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"(Uh-oh.)" I thought. "(Not good.)"

In a flash, Jen caught Erica by her hair and hurled her against the wall and then looked at Derek. She was growling, threatening him. It looked like Derek was a little bit afraid.

When Erica fell on the ground, Jen went over to her on all fours, growling inches from her face with red eyes and fangs. I could see Erica was terrified. We were all watching the scene holding our breaths, expecting the worse. Jen was really frightful. I stepped back a little. I could of sworn her eyes were changing into wolf eyes. She was shifting into a wolf.

"No, no, no..." Derek said, going over to Jen and pulling her up.

He was trying to calm her down hugging her tight.

"Hey... don't." Derek said. "Ok?"

"I kill... her!" Jen yelled, trying to reach Erica, but Derek was holding onto her tight.

I was so scared. I hope I never have to face up Jen like that or I'm dead. I'm so glad I got over Derek.

"No... Nothing happened. Hey, look at me. Forever, remember?" Derek asked.

Jen was looking at Erica. I could tell she really wanted to kill her. She tried to tug away, but Derek didn't let her go.

"Jen... look at me. Say it." he said, calmly.

She was still breathing heavily and looking at Erica who was terrified yet.

"Look at me." he said, pulling her chin up. "Say it, Jen."

Jen looked at his green eyes and her glance softened.

"Forever." she said, smiling at him.

Derek gave her a passionate kiss holding her tight in his arms. Then he picked up her left hand reminding her that she had Talia's ring on her finger, not Erica or any other woman.

"(Again with that ring. Ok, now I got to know what it is!)" I thought.

"Nobody... Never... Can take your place in my heart, Jen." Derek said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and kissed him again. Then she headed over to Erica. Derek took Jen's hand to stop her.

"I'm fine. I swear." she said.

So Derek let her go. We were all still scared. Jen held her hand out to Erica to help her stand up. A very gentle gesture. When Erica was up, Jen stopped holding her hand.

"Just a little reminder." Jen said, grabbing a hold of Erica's hand.

Suddenly Erica returned back to who she was before the bite. She had the untidy look, acne and epilepsy pain. Jen looked at her straight in the eyes for a while. Threatening her. Then let got of her hand and Erica changed back again. I was shocked.

"(Can Jen cure me? Can she help me to become a normal teenager again?)" I was thinking, but Derek talking broke me out of my thoughts.

"That's the last time you do that!" Derek yelled to Erica.

"Why? Because I'm a Beta?" Erica asked, defying Jen who looked like she would shoot daggers out at her.

"No. Because I don't want... because I have someone else in mind for you and because she kills you... and the next time... I will not stop her." Derek replied.

I suddenly went up to Jen.

"Jen... can you cure me?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"Because I can't. If I do it, you die. I cannot bring you back without taking away your life. Another few seconds and Erica would have been dead. I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you, but I can't." Jen answered.

"Ok." I said, kind of disappointed. "Jen... about what just happened... Can you kill... holding a hand?" I asked scared.

"Only Beta werewolves." she answered.

"Oh, crap!" I said knowing I was a Beta.

"Don't worry." Jen said laughing. "I would never kill you... if there's no reason to do it."

"I'm glad to hear that... But now you must tell me about that ring."

She smiled looking at her hand.

"Yeah, ok." she said. "It's a symbol. It means we're a couple... for life. His grandma gave this ring to Talia and she gave it to Derek. Who in turn gave it to me and I will give it to our first son or daughter."

"And... why is it on that finger?" I asked.

It was on her ring finger on the left hand. I have a suspicion and I needed to know if it was right.

"Because... that's it's place." Jen replied.

"Oh, my God! You're married?" I asked, quietly.

"Are you crazy? I'm twenty-one!" she answered.

Then she moved away without giving me an answer about what I wanted to know, but she stopped and turned around to me, smiling. I was waiting to see if she told me something with her thought, but she didn't. She only smiled. But that smile... and that look in her eyes...

"Damn!" I said and Jen laughed.

Sometimes it looks like the answer is yes, and sometimes it looks it's no. She's driving me mad.

Jen moved to Derek and hugged him. The first thing I did was to look to see if Derek had a ring on that finger... and he did. It was there.

"Are we done?" I heard Isaac ask.

He was still on the ground aching from pain.

"I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." he said.

I noticed Boyd was still here, sitting on the steps. I almost forgot he was here. But I turned back to Derek.

"Ok." he said, letting go of Jen and crouching near Isaac.

Derek took his hand and broke Isaac's wrist. Jen shook her head no.

"(You're exaggerating hun.)" she thought.

"A hundred one." said Derek. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh?"

He had a very angry look, but I understood where he was coming from.

"Look at me!" he yelled. "I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they want us dead, why aren't they coming now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Derek replied. "But they're planning something. And you, especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

He then held Jen's hand and then walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I had a free period. I was heading to the library and as I was, I saw Holly sitting outside the guidance counselor's office.

"What's going on, Holly?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep because of my nightmares and my parents forced me to see Mr. Morrell... or they'd take away my car keys." Holly answered.

"Nightmares? Always... Peter?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're not exactly nightmares now... it's more like he's seducing me." she answered.

"(Oh, crap!)" I thought. "I've gotta go to the library now, cause I have research work to do for the next test. Can we talk later? Maybe after school?" I asked.

"Sure. I really need to talk with someone that understands me and doesn't think I'm crazy." Holly said. "Ok. I promise. I'll come to your house." I said.

"Thank you Kenzie. Bye!" she said.

I waved by to her and then headed to the library.

Holly was waiting for her turn to talk with the guidance counselor, when a charming guy sat near her.

"Hi." he said.

Holly looked at him and saw he was about her age and was very handsome with wonderful blue eyes. She remembered she saw him in some of her classes.

"Hi." Holly said back.

"So what's your brand of psychosis?" he asked.

Holly looked at him surprised and a little bothered.

"(He doesn't know me and telling me I'm psychotic?)" she thought.

The guy was looking at her for an answer.

"Really?" asked Holly.

The boy smiled at her.

"We're both here for something. We don't have to be ashamed of it. So what's your psychosis?" he asked again.

"I have an acute phobia of people prying into my personal life." she answered curtly. "You?"

"Compulsively drawn to cute but narcissistic girls." he answered smiling.

Ms. Morell opened the door and looked at her.

"Are you ready, Holly?" she asked.

Holly sprang up and went inside the room, shooting a last glance to the guy that was still smiling at her.

I was walking in the hall when I saw Stiles and Scott. I heard Stiles say:

"Okay. Message complete. Now tell me about your boss."

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi, Kenzie!" Scott said.

"Hi." Stiles said.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things they hunted, like a book." Scott replied.

"Possibly a beastiary." I said.

"What?" asked Scott, laughing at me.

"A beastiary." Stiles repeated.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott said.

"No, pretty sure we don't." Stiles said.

"It's like an encyclopedia for mythical creatures." I confirmed.

Scott looked bewildered and totally unprepared.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"Ok... You're my best friend and you two are creatures of the night. This is kind of like a priority of mine." said Stiles.

"Ok. If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is..." started Scott.

"And who." I added.

Then the three of us said at the same time:

"We need that book."

So after school, I headed over to Holly's.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired. Scared. I don't understand any of this." answered Holly. "How is a dead guy haunting me?"

"I don't know. I really wish I could help." I replied. "So what all happens in your dreams?"

"Well, it's always with Peter. He's always there and telling me how much he loves me and needs me. We are always walking in the woods and come out to an old burnt house. It's strange." Holly answered.

"Always the same?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I've never seen that house before, but it's burnt and in the woods." Holly answered. "And I have a feeling I should know who's house that is and what happened, but I can't seem to pull it close."

"(The Hale House.)" I thought. "(But why is she dreaming that? Why is Peter tormenting her and showing her that house? I need to talk to Jen.)"

"Do you know who's house that is?" Holly asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Who's? Please tell me. I need to know, Kenzie." Holly asked.

"It used to be the Hale house. It burnt in a fire." I replied.

"Ok. But that's not all. I've been having strange dreams of Jen and Peter together." Holly said.

I felt a little numb when she said that. But why?

"(Peter and Jen?)" I thought. "(What's going on?)"

"Peter and Jen?" I asked.

Holly nodded.

"It's strange. Sometimes in my dreams Peter loves me and wants me and then others, he loves Jen and wants to be with her. There was one dream where Peter was asking Jen to join him and she seemed... charmed by him and they ran off together. What's this all about? What's going on? Does Jen love Peter or ever loved him?" Holly replied.

"I wish I knew. But we can eventually talk to Jen. She might be able to answer. And no, she doesn't love Peter and I don't think she ever did." I said. "(Truth be told I was curious to know what Peter was up to.)" I thought.

Suddenly a gray tiger cat jumped up onto the bed.

"I see you kept Jasper." I said.

Holly smiled. She seemed to be glad to change the subject right now.

"Yes." she replied. "I'm surprised you remembered the name. All the others got good homes."

She petted Jasper and I did too. He started purring loudly.

"Of course I remember. He was my second choice for a kitten." I said. "Cool." she said.

After that, we worked on some homework then.

"So how are you and Grayson doing?" Holly asked.

"Great." I said, smiling.

"So you two have a great weekend away?" Holly asked.

"Yes, it was so nice to be able to get away. Maybe one weekend, we'll go away. Have a girl's weekend." I answered.

"I bet. That does sound nice." Holly agreed.

I saw Holly was really worried, so I took the phone.

"(Hello?)"

"Jen. It's Kenzie. Me and Holly really need to talk with you. If you're not too busy, can you come to Holly's?"

"(Yep! Sure. Where is it?)"

"On my street. The last house on the left. A white house."

"(Ok. I'm coming.)"

When Jen arrived, we were waiting for her on the porch. She parked her Mustang and sat on the bench with us.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Something happened?"

"No. Not exactly. We need to ask you something, Jen... and you must promise me that you tell us the truth." I said.

"Of course. Why should I have to lie? The truth about what?"

"You and Peter." Holly said.

"What?" she asked goggling.

"You... and Peter." I repeated.

Jen seemed confused. Stunned.

"There's not a 'Me and Peter'..." she said. "And there will never be a 'me and Peter'. What are you talking about?"

"Jen, I currently have been having a dream about you and Peter in a house in the woods. Sometimes the house is burnt and others is normal. And I see him seducing you. I know this is not only a dream, because it happens almost every night."

"Oh... wow." Jen said, amazed. "Well, he always had a crush on me, since the first time we met. But... nothing happened between us."

I knew she was telling the truth, but certainly something was happening. In a certain way, maybe unawaress, she was involved in all this.

"Do you remember if something happened, maybe years ago, that can justify these dreams?" I asked.

Jen thought for a while, trying to remember.

"Anything serious. I mean, I told you that I lived in their home when I was a teen. One day I was taking a shower and Peter came into the bathroom... ready to take the shower with me. I started to scream. Talia came in and dragged him out. This is the only episode I can remember, but... you know my memory has been deleted, so I can't be sure 100%."

"Do you think something is still missing in your mind?"

"Maybe. What I can tell you is that every time Derek wasn't near, Peter was stuck on me. I don't know... maybe we provoked him. I mean, he divided the bedroom with Derek... and for two years, since I was 13, I slipped into Derek's bed... every... single... night."

Holly looked at her almost shocked.

"In... in his bed? At... 13 years old?" she asked.

"Yeah... We were playing chess... every night." Jen answered grimacing, smiling at her and I laughed. "Peter always tried to seduce me, to kiss me or touch me... But... can only exist one man for me."

"That's all?" I asked.

Jen was still trying to remember.

"Yeah, except maybe.." she started.

"What?" I asked.

Jen had an embarrassing look in her eyes.

"Jen?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a while and made a deep breath.

"Ok, ok... but you must promise me you'll never tell Derek."

"I promise."

"Do you remember the day we were at Macy's? Well, then I went looking for Derek and I met Peter at the Hale house and... he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" I asked shocked. "You mean: 'Hi, nice to see you', or a real kiss?"

"A deep... passionate... kiss."

"Peter kissed you?" I asked again, not believing to my ears.

"Twice..." Jen answered, lifting her eyes.

I can feel clearly Holly's jealousy.

"Why did you allow him to do that?"

"I was like in trance. He has always had that power over me. That's why I told you I'm scared to remain alone with him. I'm afraid he can do everything he wants to me."

It was obvious that Jen was embarrassed and felt uneasy for that fact.

"Why do you think I dream about you and him?" asked Holly.

"I really don't know." Jen answered.

Then she looked at me and thought:

"(Maybe because I know where he's buried.)"

"It looks like he's telling me to ask your help for something." Holly said.

"(Neither if she skins me alive, will I tell her where he's buried.)" Jen thought looking at me. "(And surely I will not take him out from that grave.)"


	13. Chapter 13

Soon it was time for the lacrosse game. I sat behind Stiles on the bleachers. We were waiting for Allison to get the keys from her grandpa, Gerard.

Players were getting knocked down. I groaned along with the crowd. We were getting crushed. I heard Finstock yell:

"Is that even a teenager? Someone should ask to see his birth certificate."

Then Finstock came over and sat next to Stiles.

"Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach asked.

"Eddie Obomowitz, Coach." Stiles answered. "They call him the 'Abomination'."

"Oh, that's cute." Finstock said.

I looked over to Allison and saw her nod. I looked back and saw Finstock was near the field.

"It's time." I said.

So Stiles and I went and got the keys from Allison and headed towards the school. In the parking lot, Stiles stopped.

"What?" I asked and then saw Lydia in her car.

It looked like she was crying. I heard Jackson broke up with her.

"Go." I said. "I'll start looking a while."

"Ok." Stiles said.

I headed into the school as Stiles stayed out to talk to Lydia. I looked around the office, but couldn't seem to see it. So I texted Stiles.

- 'Can't seem to find it.' -

I was going to leave the office when Stiles came in and we searched the office again.

"Book, book, book." Stiles started. "There's no book."

"Told you." I said. "Where else could it be?"

Stiles was texting Allison.

- 'Nothing here.' - he sent.

Stiles turned and jumped.

"Oh, wow." he said.

I turned as well and there was... Erica.

"Hello Stiles." she said. "Kenzie."

She didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed Stiles by his ear. Least that's what it looked like. I went over to help him and she knocked me down.

"Bitch!" I yelled, as she dragged Stiles out of the office.

I heard her chuckling to herself as she did. I was really starting to feel like Jen in hating Erica. I quickly got up and followed them to the pools.

"You bitch!" I yelled, half growled at Erica.

But then I looked and saw Derek and Jen. Also Stiles grabbed my arm, so I wouldn't go after Erica.

"Stiles. Kenzie." Derek said.

"Derek." we answered.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked.

Jen looked at me disappointed.

"(Why?)" I thought. "(I didn't see anything. I got there after.)"

Out loud though I said:

"Nothing. Just Stiles and his father and a bunch of police officers."

Stiles pretended to not understand what Derek was talking about.

"Ah, several alarming EPA violations that I'm considering reporting." Stiles said.

Derek smiled at us. He grew claws and deflated the basketball he was holding.

"Holy God." Stiles said.

I was looking at Jen. As usual, she was keeping the situation under control.

"Try again." Derek suggested.

"I told you, I got there late. The thing was already gone. I didn't see it." I said.

"Ok. Stiles." Derek said.

"Alright... the thing was pretty slick looking. Uhm... skin's dark. Kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales."Stiles said.

He paused and then said:

"Is that enough? Ok? Because I have somebody I really need to talk to."

Derek raised up an eyebrow.

"All right! Fine!" said Stiles, clearly annoyed. "Eyes. Eyes are... uhm... yellowish. And it has a lot of teeth and it's got a tail too. Are we good?"

I saw Jen, Derek and Erica looking up.

"What?" I asked. "Have you guys seen it?"

"You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles added.

I heard a screech and looked up. I quickly went over by Jen. Stiles looked up on the ledge. The lizard monster was there. It was creepy looking. It was screeching and then hissing. Stiles then went near Derek. The lizard jumped down and Derek crouched down ready to fight. Jen, Erica and I were ready too. In a flash, it clawed Erica and knocked her against the wall, making her unconscious. Derek pushed Stiles to move him away and said:

"Run!"

But the lizard scratched Derek behind the neck.

"Derek... your neck." said Stiles, worried.

Derek touched his neck and started to stagger. The lizard withdrew. Stiles caught Derek before he fell on the ground.

"Come on!" said Stiles, dragging him.

Jen took Derek's arm and put it around her shoulder, helping Stiles.

"Where is it? Did you see it?" asked Derek.

"No, it turned." I replied.

We were trying to reach the door to run away. Derek's legs were all numb. He was paralyzed. Then the ugly lizard thing blocked our way.

"We must... jump in the water." I suddenly said.

"No!" Jen yelled.

"It's the only way." I yelled back.

"No!" she yelled again.

It looked like she'd prefer to face the lizard instead of the water. We couldn't wait too long, so I pushed her into the pool.

"Nooo!" she screamed.

Jen sank in a few seconds.

"She can't swim!" Derek yelled, scared.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

I suddenly felt like I killed her.

"Stiles, call Scott!" I said and then jumped in the water to save Jen.

Stiles tried to take his phone out of his pocket, but it fell on the ground. He let go of Derek and he fell in the pool. I was just coming up with Jen when I saw Derek sink.

"(I cannot help both!)" I thought, terrified.

Stiles looked to his phone for a while and then dropped it and jumped in to help Derek. Jen was totally in panic mode. I was holding her, while Stiles was helping Derek.

"Derek! Derek!" she said, scared.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. Everything will be alright." he said.

In that moment I thought about what Jen told me. 'Even if you find your soul mate, everything could change.' They both could of drowned and died. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Where'd it go? Did you see it?" I asked.

"No." Derek answered.

"Derek!" Jen called, terrified.

I tried to swim Jen as close to Derek as I could.

"I'm here, sweetie." he said, trying to comfort her. "You have my life in your hands, Kenzie. Please don't let her go."

He tried to smile at Jen.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it. She's been a great friend to me." I said.

Jen felt a little better. She wanted to lay a hand on him, but she thought it was better to hold onto me tight.

"Where is it?" Derek asked.

"Maybe it took off." answered Stiles.

We heard lizard screams.

"Maybe not." I said.

"You better get us out of here before we drown." Derek said.

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked. "Did you notice the thing with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek answered. "And she can't swim?"

We looked around.

"Ok... I can't see it." Stiles replied.

We tried to reach the edge of the pool, when Derek saw the lizard's shadow come close to us.

"Wa... Wait!" Derek said. "Stop!"

There was the lizard again.

"What is it waiting for?" I asked.

It put a hand on the water, but suddenly withdrew it.

"Did you see that?" I asked. "I don't think it can swim."

Stiles was floundering, trying to hold onto Derek.

"I don't think I can do this much longer." he said.

Then he saw his phone on the edge of the pool.

"No! No! No! No! Don't even think about it!" yelled Derek.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked.

"No." answered Derek.

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that?" Stiles asked, a little angry.

Derek had to admit, Stiles was right.

"Yeah." he answered. "And when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing? You or me?"

"That's why I'm holding you up?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"You don't trust me and I don't trust you. You need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go." Derek said.

Stiles stared at him for awhile. Jen was probably reading his thoughts and had a terrified look on her face.

"No!" she screamed.

Stiles let Derek go and reached the phone. I tried to catch him, but didn't have enough time and Derek sank.

"Derek!" Jen screamed, agitated again.

"Jen, stay still or we all will drown!" I said.

"Save him! Save him! Let me go!" she said.

She was ready to die to save him. Her love for Derek was stronger than her survival instinct. She let me go and tried to move away from me, but I held onto her tightly.

"Save him! Save him! Save him!" she kept on saying.

Jen was trying to change to scare me, to force me to let her go, but she was much too scared and the only thing she could do was change the color of her eyes. I was panicked. I didn't know what to do, but I'd never let Jen go.

Stiles reached the phone and called Scott. But apparently Scott hung up quickly before they had a chance to talk. He looked at the phone shocked and then threw it away and brought Derek back up. We both sighed a breath of relief.

"Tell me you got him." Derek said.

Stiles didn't answer. It was obvious that he couldn't hold onto him much longer and even Jen was becoming heavy to support too.

"I can't hold much longer." he said.

We saw a possibility to survive. We tried to reach the handles. I took one side and saw Stiles try, but his hand slipped. He was too weak and they started to sink.

Two hands caught them, hardly in time, but got them out of the pool. It was Scott. I reached a ladder and the two of us climbed out. Scott was fighting with lizard. It caught him with it's tail and hurled him against a mirror. Scott took a piece of glass and was ready to fight. The lizard was coming up with little steps. Then it looked like it was looking at itself in the mirror. We were all looking at it, stunned.

"(A vain monster.)" I thought.

I don't know why, but suddenly Jackson came to mind. It screamed once more, then jumped on the railing and climbed onto the ceiling. It broke the skylight and ran away.

We all were breathing heavily. Exhausted. Jen was hugging Derek, still scared.

"Thank you, Kenzie." Derek said, hugging Jen tight. "Thank you both... and Scott."

After a while we were all fine. Scott, Stiles and I were in the school's parking lot. We were looking at the bestiary on Stiles' laptop. Scott found the book. It was on a USB drive on Gerard's keychain. It was written in a language we didn't know.

"Is that even a language?" asked Stiles.

"How are we supposed to know... figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.

"It's called a Kanima." said Derek, coming up to us along with Jen and Erica.

Oh, how I wanted to hit her for pushing me down, but Stiles blocked my way slightly.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked, half angry and half amazed.

Jen was holding his hand. She was fine now.

"No." answered Derek. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I said.

"Or who." Derek answered.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories. Rumors." Derek replied.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's..." Jen started answering.

"It's not right. It's like..." Derek continued.

"An abomination." I said.

Derek and Jen nodded and then turned away. Erica started to follow.

"Derek!" yelled Scott.

They stopped and turned around.

"We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said.

"You trust them?" Jen asked, thinking of Gerard.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we still don't know anything about it!"Scott said.

"I know one thing." Derek answered. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

Then they walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

I was almost all dried off, but still a little damp and I was a little cold. I was almost to my car to start it and put some heat on, when Jen came over.

"Kenzie, ...may I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Can you give me a lift back to Derek's so we can talk?" Jen asked.

"Of course." I replied. "My mom's working late."

We said goodbye to the guys and got into my car. I knew she would want an explanation about what I hidden from her, but I was wrong.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life." she said.

"I also pushed you into the pool." I answered.

"You didn't know I couldn't swim." Jen said.

I turned up the heat and started to drive. We were talking about the pool and other random things.

"So, what did Erica do tonight that you wanted to... well, kill her?" Jen asked.

"She pulled Stiles by the ear and then when I went to help him, she pushed me down." I answered.

"Oh. Ok." said Jen. "She does things her way."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing. "Jen, do you remember the day you almost killed Erica?"

"Vividly." Jen replied.

"You really scared me, you know? You even scared Derek. I mean... Derek! I thought nobody could scare him."

"Well, I can." she said, smiling to me. "Kenzie, you didn't see me really pissed off. Not yet."

I looked at her worried.

"You mean you can be even more frightful than that?" I asked her.

"Much more." Jen answered.

"Oh God..."

"You don't have to worry about it, unless you hurt my family. In that case... hide. Did you ever hear about my uncle Deucalion?" Jen asked.

"Uhm... no. I don't think so."

"Well, the other werewolves call him: 'the demon wolf' ...and I'm absolutely his niece." she said.

"I thought you said you can't keep your anger. That's not true. You can keep it very well. You didn't kill Kate or Erica."

"I didn't kill Erica only because Derek stopped me. I was shape shifting into a wolf. Nobody can stop me when I'm a wolf. I become a killer. I cannot keep my anger when someone hurts my feelings or my family. I can be lethal in that case. I can be the most sweet and quiet girl in the world... but I can also become the devil in itself. I can be more lethal than the atomic bomb." Jen replied.

There was something I wanted to tell her. I wasn't sure after what she just said, but I felt guilty towards her.

"Uhm... listen Jen. I know I didn't behave well with you, hiding those infos. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible Beta." I said.

"Well, it wasn't what I expected from you, but... I can understand why you did it. You feel like you're in the middle between our pack and your friends."

"Yeah, that's true." I answered.

"But... you have to choose who you want to be with. We must trust the members of our pack." Jen said.

"I know you're right, but..." I started, but Jen cut me off.

"Stop the car!" she yelled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

We were in the middle of nowhere, near the level crossing.

"Stop the car!" she yelled again.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly, slowing down.

"Smell of blood. Human blood. Don't you sense it?" Jen asked.

I couldn't smell anything. Why not? But I stopped the car. Jen rushed out and I quickly followed. In a little ditch, there was Holly's Camaro, with traces of blood on it.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought.

We were surrounded by trees on either side of the road. Not much to be seen. The road was dipped and a long ditch ran along its side.

"(They really should have a guide rail, so people don't go off into the ditch.)" I thought.

It was very shady in this area due to all the trees.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed out loud.

I was going to run in search of Holly when Jen stopped me, looking around.

"We gotta find her!" I yelled.

"Sssh... I know." she said, softly.

She was smelling the air.

"The same scent that was in the pool." she said.

"You mean... the... Kanima?" I asked, terrified.

"Yes, but it seems far away now." she said.

She smelled again and pointed at her left.

"There!" she yelled.

We ran and saw a macabre scene. Holly was near a bush, completely slaughtered. She had deep scratches all over her body.

I looked around. There were broken branches around Holly and blood. Lots of blood. Other than that, not much else was near her. Just grass.

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Jen.

I was petrified. I felt sick. This was my best friend.

"Move!" she yelled again.

I took the phone and dialed 911. Jen was crouched down near her.

"She's still alive." she said, concentrating, hearing Holly's heartbeat. "But not for much longer."

I was scared, shocked and angry because I didn't know what to do while Jen had total control of the situation. I closed my eyes to calm me down, to listen to Holly's heartbeat. It was slowing in a worrying way.

I still felt numb and sick. I also felt sad. This is my best friend. I couldn't lose her. My only friend who is a girl... Well, that's not true. Jen is a good friend who's a girl, but still... Holly can't... I can't even say it. I wish there was something I could do. Why isn't there?

"This is a race against time! They won't be here in time!" I said, worried.

"I know, she's dying." said Jen. "There's only one thing I can try."

"What?" I asked, hopefully.

"I can bite her." Jen said.

I listened again to Holly's heart. She would probably be dead in a few minutes.

"(Please.)" I begged silently.

Jen looked at me. It looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it or not, but then her eyes turned red. She took Holly's arm and bit her.

"(Thank you.)" I thought relieved. "I remember I heard Peter say that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you."

"She would have died anyway." Jen answered.

I tried to listen to Holly's heart again and I had the sensation it was increasing its beat.

"It worked." I said, smiling a little.

Jen looked worried, like she did something she shouldn't of. I was about to ask, when I heard the sirens. Soon I saw the ambulance and the Sheriff's car. Along with another police car and a fire engine.

"Get everything blocked off. Get people to re-direct traffic." Sheriff Stilinski was yelling orders.

I saw EMTs come over and gave first aid to Holly. I stood off to the side with Jen watching everything. Soon they loaded Holly into the ambulance and drove off.

Sheriff Stilinski then came over to us.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"The paramedic said it was an animal attack." he said.

Jen and I looked at each other and then back to Sheriff Stilinski.

"Thank God you two came along when you did and found her." he said. "I'll need you to come to the police station tomorrow to give your statements."

"Ok." Jen said.

We get back into my car and go to Derek's, without saying a word the entire time. I took her into the loft. Derek was really worried, because it was very late. He stared at Jen, because she was all dirty and covered with blood.

"What happened?" he asked, shocked.

"We were coming here, when we found Kenzie's friend injured. The Kanima attacked her." Jen said.

"What?!" Derek asked, afraid.

"It was the same scent." Jen replied.

"You two are okay?" Derek asked.

Jen held him tight, closing her eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, but... I did... something I shouldn't of, Derek." Jen said. "Her heart almost stopped. The ambulance would not have arrived in time. I had no choice."

Derek looked her in the eyes.

"You bit... her?" he asked, with a slightly broken voice.

"I had to do it. She was dying. Kenzie doesn't deserve her friend to die. Please don't be angry with me." she said.

"I'm not angry. I'm just worried. We'll manage this together, alright?" he said.

Jen hugged him tighter. I didn't understand. Derek turned three people into werewolves and it was all ok. Jen bit one and it's not good? What the hell? Jen looked at me as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Calaveras." she said looking at me.

I remembered when she said it was a crime for Alphas to bite and innocent, ...but it was necessary. We then talked about the Calaveras and about what she did could be dangerous for her.

"Don't worry baby." Derek said to her.

I made sure Jen was fine, then I went to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood outside in the parking lot. I was scared to go in. What if Holly didn't make it? What if the bite killed her? I don't think I could handle hearing it right now. I headed into the hospital. I saw my mom. I went up to her.

"Hey honey! Isn't it late?" she asked.

"Yes, but... Holly..." I started.

"Oh, that's right." she answered.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Stable. She's asleep right now. You can come back tomorrow and see her." my mom said.

"Can't I go see her now?" I asked.

"No, she needs rest." my mom replied.

"Ok." I said and then headed home.

I unlocked the door and Eli came running into the living room.

"Hello, Eli." I said.

I locked the door and then picked Eli up. I carried him to the kitchen. I scratched his head and he started purring loudly. He rubbed his head against my face. I smiled. I put him down and gave him fresh water and some food. He dug right in. I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. As I crawled into bed, Eli came in and jumped on the bed. I petted him and then he curled up next to me and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and surprisingly fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Jen and I went to see Holly before I go to school. Holly was still asleep, but she seemed to be breathing normally and she looked a lot better than she did yesterday. I really wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to wake her up. So we left and I went to school, but I couldn't concentrate. So after lunch I bailed.

Jen and I met back up and went back to the hospital. Holly was awake now.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling great." Holly replied.

"That's good." said Jen. "What do you remember?"

"I don't know. I mean I was driving along and I'm not sure what really happened." Holly replied. "I was driving along and thought I hit something and I swerved and landed into the ditch. I got out and looked around. I didn't see anything. I looked into the ditch and around the trees a little bit. I went to go back to my car and I felt a scratch on the back on my neck. Then I got all numb and fell. I saw.." She trailed off.

"What did you see?" Jen and I asked in unison.

She looked away from us now.

"It's ok." I said. "You... don't have to tell us now."

"I don't know what I saw. It was ugly and scaly. I have no idea what it was." Holly replied. "I'm... tired."

Then she closed her eyes. I felt sad for her.

"Come on. Let's let her rest." Jen said.

"Ok." I said, reluctantly.

I could come back later and find out more about what she saw. I thought to myself. We were in the elevator talking about Holly and Grayson.

"(Oh, Grayson!)" I thought and was sure I'd a funny grin on my face.

I can't help it. I love Grayson so much and so glad he came to Beacon Hills.

"You're lucky Kenzie." Jen said.

I laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have a life. You go to school, hang out with your boyfriend or friends. You go to the parties... I would pay to have a day like yours. With no wolves, no hunters, no Gerard, no worries. Just...a normal day with my mind free. Since a couple of days after Kate died, when I spent that wonderful weekend in Carmel with Derek, I haven't had an hour of quiet. I miss my life in Paris. I would gladly switch out wolves for fashion shows and photo shoots." Jen answered.

I'd never thought about that. About how her life was different here.

"Maybe you could ask Deaton to work more hours and make more money. Or ask for a raise." I said.

"More money?" Jen asked laughing. "I'm not getting paid."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"It's just a cover. I don't need to work. Did you ever notice that Derek and Peter never worked? We're rolling in money. Both our families." Jen answered.

"Well, Derek... I did notice that. But Peter... I didn't really know him long. But... hundreds of thousands?" I asked.

"Hundreds of millions." Jen answered.

I'm pretty sure I remained dumbfounded with wide opened eyes, because Jen looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Did you ever think to make your job here? The model?" I asked.

"To be honest, yes, I thought about it. Do you know a good photographer? Just to start. I need a 'book' with pictures of my face and not the Estelle ones." Jen answered.

I thought for a few minutes and then said:

"Yes, I do know a photographer. Matt. He's a friend of Holly's. He took her to the formal. He's very good. I've seen some of his pictures."

"Ok. Good. I have to start all over again, but I'm able to parade on the catwalk and to pose for a photograph."Jen started.

"So is Eli. He can parade the catwalk." I said, giggling.

Jen burst out laughing again.

"I bet. He's a great cat. Handsome." Jen said. "But back to modeling... if someone likes me face..."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, shocked. "Look at you. You're more than beautiful than Estelle."

She laughed.

"The real problem isn't my face... it's Derek." Jen replied.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You have no idea how much he gets jealous. Anyway, we should all go out for a weekend. Can't we? The four of us. Four young souls that live a normal life and have fun?" Jen replied.

"Yeah. I would really love it!" I agreed.

"I want a normal day! Please! I need it!" Jen begged.

I laughed.

"Of course we can." I said.

We headed for the parking lot. We were almost there when Jen stopped and stared. I followed and saw a man sitting on her Mustang's hood. A very charming man, about 23-25 years old. He looked athletic and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was very, very beautiful. He reminded me of Grayson a little bit. Jen closed her eyes for awhile and then sighed and said:

"Oh, shit!"

"What? Who is he?" I asked, curious.

"Alex. Grayson's brother. I told you I had a four year date... well it was him. Perfect timing." Jen answered.

"Grayson's brother?" I asked.

No wonder he looked like Grayson a little and why I thought so.

"Yeah. And whatever happens, don't say a word. Not... a... Word, Kenzie. It's better that he doesn't know you're Grayson's girlfriend. He... he's not like Grayson. He's a real Mays." Jen said.

"Ok. I promise."

Besides after what happened at the animal clinic, I never wanted to out myself like that. She sighed again and had no choice, but to go near him.

"Alex... what are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"What... what am I doing here? Are you kidding me, Jen?" he asked surprised. "What are YOU doing in the USA? Do you really think two words of apology on a sheet of paper can cancel four years together?" Alex asked.

"I tried to explain to you in that letter. I didn't plan to stay here, but things changed." Jen said.

"Changed? What's changed? Your feelings for me? Because mine aren't changed. We had planned to get married!" Alex yelled.

"(What?!)" I thought to myself. "(I thought they were together years ago, but it looks like Jen ditched him on the spot when she remembered Derek.)"

"Alex... we broke off... a month before all this happened. I told you I wasn't sure about us. That there was something in my heart that was stopping me." Jen said.

"We didn't break... It was just a squabble." Alex replied.

"Not for me."

"You're not my girlfriend, Jen. You're my fiancee." he said and he looked hurt, angry and shocked.

"Not anymore. I loved you, Alex. I really loved you. I don't want to hurt you, but you're not the man I want to marry." Jen said.

"(Wa... wa... wait! 'To marry?' So you and Derek aren't married? Or you're only saying this to not make the situation worse?)" I thought.

"Is my brother involved in all this?" Alex asked.

My breath stopped when he mentioned Grayson and my heart started beating faster. This guy was scaring me. I remembered what Grayson said about him too. Plus I don't like how is talking to Jen.

"No, he only came here with me. Nothing else. It's not his fault. Many years ago, someone deleted my memories, but now I remember. I had a life here and I want it back." Jen answered.

Alex looked very angry now.

"You mean you had someone else here." Alex said.

"Yes. There's someone else in my life. And that's the man I want to spend my life with. I wanna spend forever with him." Jen said.

"I won't let you leave me." Alex said.

"Too late, Alex!"

"Well, I really hope he's one of your kind..." Alex said. "And you know what? I think I will accept my Aunt's offer to train me."

"(Wow. I really don't like this guy and I only met him today. He seems very... arrogant and highly dangerous. I am beyond terrified since he is a Mays and is gonna be working with Victoria. I must make sure he never finds out about me. Who knows what he'd do.)" I thought. "(I gotta be very careful. I don't want trouble to come to Grayson either.)"

The conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"Alex... remember that I'm an Alpha. And you know... What kind." Jen was saying.

"And you remember I come from a hunters' family... that I don't have any problem killing your 'kind'." Alex said.

"Are you threatening me, Alex?" Jen asked, angrily.

"Be careful... be very careful Jennifer Kidman Shawn! I know your secrets." Alex was saying. "I know your weak points."

This guy was making me angry, but I thought of my anchor. My mom and remained strong. I didn't want to shift. I was proud of myself when I calmed down. Alex was still going on.

"...I know about what you need during equinoxes and solstices. I know you're allergic to licorice. I know... how to kill you." he said.

I was very afraid, but I thought:

"(What the hell is he talking about?)"

Jen was really angry. I could hear her heartbeat and her breath. She was trying to calm herself down, but then her claws grew and Alex giggled once before turning serious again.

"I want his name!" he yelled.

"No!" Jen yelled back.

"I only hope he's not a Hale. It would be much more unpleasant for him. I wonder if my Aunt knows who he is?"Alex asked.

"(Oh, God.)" I thought.

Jen didn't answer. Alex stared at her and then got on the motorcycle that was parked near her and drove off without another word. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad he left. I didn't like him one bit.

"God!" Jen said, sighing and leaning against her car.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jen replied.

"What was he talking about? What do you need when the seasons change?" I asked worried.

"Before midnight, I take an injection that makes me unconscious... almost dead, for about an hour. I need someone who can protect me in that hour, because I'm totally vulnerable." Jen answered.

"And... what happens if you don't take that injection?" I asked.

"It's better you don't know, Kenzie." Jen answered.

"Jen please." I begged.

"Put together the exorcist, the devil and the most fierce animal you know... and that's me. I could kill Derek also when I'm like that." Jen said.

In that moment, I understood how dangerous she was and could be. I think her way to appear vulnerable, when it seems she looks for protection from Derek, it's only an appearance. A way for her to feel like a normal girl.

"He said you're allergic to licorice." I said.

"It's like wolfs bane for you." Jen replied.

"What do you mean... for me?" I asked.

"After what Gerard and Kate did to me, I'm immune to wolfs bane and mountain ash." Jen replied.

Then she took out her phone and called Grayson.

"(Hey, sis.)" he said, cheerily.

"Gray... your brother's here." Jen said.

He suddenly didn't sound so cheerful.

"(What?!)" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Alex is here in Beacon Hills. I found him sitting on the hood of my Mustang. He's very angry with me. He threatened me and Derek. I think your Aunt persuaded him to go on her side." Jen replied.

"(Well, you know he's different Jen. And you also know that he was on our side only for you. But you ditched him. And you're with a werewolf now. It was inevitable.)" Grayson replied.

"Do we have to be worried?" Jen asked.

"(I'm afraid so. I'll try to talk to him. I promise.)" Grayson said.

"Thanks." Jen said. Then they hung up. "Alright, let's go." Jen said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"The bus warehouse." Jen said.


	16. Chapter 16

When we got to the warehouse, I saw Jackson.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"Wait and see." Jen replied.

She walked over by Derek and hugged him. I walked over by Isaac. Then Derek asked:

"What happened to you on the full moon?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson replied.

"You're lying." Derek said.

"No, wait. No... wait. I can prove it. I taped myself." Jackson said.

"You... taped yourself?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes. It was a full moon. And maybe you were curled up in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me. And what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson replied.

"No, no, no. I have a better idea." Derek said.

"What is that?" Jackson asked.

Jen held Jackson's arms as Derek put a slimy liquid looking thing into Jackson's mouth. He was then laying on the ground, paralyzed.

"You know, Jackson. You've always been kind of a snake. And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Derek started. "You're still a snake, Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for."

So that's what that was... snake venom. In a way I felt bad for Jackson, but also not. He did bring some of this on his own. Isaac was saying something to Jackson:

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, me actually."

It was for him to get Isaac freed and not be a suspect for his father's murder anymore. So he could return to school and not have to hide anymore. After that, Jen and I left again and headed to the animal clinic.

"Shouldn't you tell Derek about Grayson's brother?" I asked.

"I will when I get home." Jen answered.

"Ok." I said. "I really don't like him. He scared me."

"He should. Just be careful if you ever run into him. And don't ever let him know you're one of us, if all possible." Jen said.

"I will and won't. I promise. I'll be very careful." I said.

We got out of Jen's Mustang. Grayson met us at the door. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, but I could tell he was looking at Jen.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." Jen replied. "We just met your brother."

"We?" asked Grayson, looking to me then.

"Yeah, Kenzie and I went to visit Holly. We came out and there he was." Jen answered.

"Ok. He didn't hurt you at all, did he?" he asked us.

"No." I replied.

"No, just made me angry." Jen said.

"He doesn't know about you, does he?" Grayson asked me.

"I don't think so. I didn't say one word. I'm not even sure he really knew I was there. He was staring at Jen and only talking to her." I replied. "Oh, I... I... I don't like him. He gave me the…creeps."

"Well, don't worry. He won't hurt you. Either of you. I can promise that." Grayson said.

"Did you get to talk to him yet?" Jen asked.

"No, I didn't." he replied. "I got his voicemail."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jen.

"Just let him go and lay low. Don't give him a reason to hunt us or hurt us." Grayson replied.

"Ok." I said. "Sounds good to me."

"But why is he acting that way? Why'd he change?" Jen asked.

"I told you. Because you... broke it off with him and he's upset by that. He was only on our side for you. But now, like I said, you dumped him for a werewolf and for some reason he cannot accept that." Grayson answered. "But it'll be ok. I promise."

"I hope so." Jen replied.

It was quiet for a little and then Jen said:

"Well, I need to head back. Can you give Kenzie a ride home?"

"Of course." Grayson said.

We waved bye to Jen and she drove off. Grayson and I went to his apartment above the clinic.

"So... …you met my brother?" Grayson asked.

"Sort of. We weren't introduced and didn't talk, but that's fine with me. I don't like him. He creeped me out. And I don't like how he talked to Jen or threatened her." I said.

"He threatened her?" Grayson asked, shocked and afraid.

So I told him about what happened at the hospital.

"Oh, wow." Grayson said. "But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Jen or you. And neither will Derek."

"Good." I said.

He gave me a big, tight hug which I was grateful for. I hugged him back.

"So you want to go home?" Grayson asked.

"No, my mom worked late, so she's probably still asleep... well maybe not. It is late afternoon. She's probably awake. But I want to spend some time with you." I answered.

"Ok." he said.

So we went and cuddled on the couch watching TV.

"So how is Holly?" Grayson asked.

"Better." I said.

"That's good." he said.

I agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

The next afternoon, I was in my room working on my homework. My mom was grocery shopping. Eli was curled up on my bed sleeping. But suddenly he sprang up and hissed. I looked and saw Jen coming through the window, scaring me practically to death. Eli's fur was still sticking up and his tail was so bushy. But he sat back down on the bed, licking himself.

"Damn Jen! You and Derek should stop doing that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." she said laughing. "Come on!"

I remained sitting where I was, still trying to recover from fright.

"Come on, let's go!" Jen said.

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Training time!" she said.

"Now? I have homework." I said.

But all Jen said was:

"Yep!"

Soon we were in the woods near the Hale house. I don't know why, but we always seem to come here. It looks like there's a force who is attracting us to this place.

"Maybe I could teach you something too." I said.

"Like what?" she asked smiling.

"To swim, for example." I replied.

"You're wasting your time. I don't get in water." Jen said.

"Why are you so scared?" I asked.

"I almost drowned when I was eleven. I was in the school's pool and I told the lifeguard I had cramps in my legs. He didn't believe me and I sank." Jen answered.

"Oh, wow. Post traumatic stress shock." I said. "Ok... so what do you want to teach me today?"

"Karate." she answered.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You go in for martial arts?"

"Yep. My father taught me. He's a martial arts teacher." Jen replied.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"It's better you learn how to fight like a human, too." she said.

We were full into training and then after a while, Jen stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Sssh!" she said.

I listened and it was all silent near us.

"(Not today, please!)" I thought.

I'm starting to feel like Jen, like I have to always be on the lookout. Jen was staring behind me, breathing heavily.

"(Oh, God.)" I thought, but turned around anyway.

There was a man. Tall with brown hair and clear blue eyes and a piercing gaze. He was wearing a long leather black coat, that reminded me of Peter Hale's. Physically he looked like Derek. I was speechless. He was the most beautiful man I've seen in my life. Near him, was a big gray wolf, who didn't look much too friendly.

Jen quickly placed herself in front of me, to protect me.

"Don't say a word and don't move an inch." Jen said, softly. "Whatever happens, don't run in front of the wolf and don't shift."

"Ok." I answered, worried and looking at the wolf that was really scaring me.

It was staring at us, but the man was looking at Jen with a sweet glance.

"So, no hug for me?" the man asked Jen.

She looked at the wolf, that was still staring at her, motionless and didn't move.

"(Another ex?)" I thought. "(Wow! What a collection! 'Cause Alex is really beautiful, but this one... Oh, my God!)"

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"Well, it's about two months that you're in America and you never came home." the man said.

Jen didn't answer.

"I know you're angry and you have every right too." he said.

The wolf looked at the man like it wasn't agreeing with him, but he didn't care about it and said:

"That's no reason to not come home to your house, sweet child of mine."

"(What? He's your father?)" I thought.

"(My parents.)" Jen thought back.

"(This... wonderful, super sexy, hot man is your father? Holy cow!)" I thought.

The man took off his coat and when the wolf shifted into a woman, he wrapped her with it. The woman had dark blond hair and brown eyes. The same color as Jen's.

We heard a noise behind us. I looked and saw it was Derek. Somehow he felt Jen was tensed and worried. He held her hand and looked at her parents.

"Steve... Karen." Derek said.

"So, that's how it is." Karen said. "We heard about it. I only hope you didn't bring forward the time."

She looked kind of irritated and looked like she didn't like Derek.

"Why?" Derek asked, a little bit angry.

"Maybe we don't agree with it. Maybe we wish someone else was near her. Someone who doesn't attract as much trouble as you do. Someone who doesn't endanger her life!" she said.

I was afraid it was starting an argument. Everyone except her father were angry.

"Too late." Derek shouted.

He brought Jen's hand up and showed them Talia's ring on her finger.

"(Again with that ring... So it's right, what I think. They are married. But that's not the look of a mother happy for her daughter's marriage. There's something wrong with all this.)" I thought, looking to Jen's mother. "(I wonder what my mom would think about all this and think of how Jen's mom is treating her. She wouldn't like it one bit.)"

Her father smiled, with a deeply moved look, but the woman looked disappointed and annoyed. She didn't say another word. She turned around and started to walk into the woods. It's been six years since she seen her daughter and she doesn't even say hello? She didn't talk to her either. She only yelled at Derek. Poor Jen. I felt sad for her and I can clearly feel the pain in her heart.

"(I'm so glad my mom isn't like that.)" I thought.

I thought also about the big difference between my mom and Jen's. I'm not stunned now to know why she didn't want to see her. Her father looks different. It's clear he cares about his daughter. He came near us and gave Jen a kiss on her cheek, smiling. She hugged him tight. I suddenly felt sad. I miss my dad so much. I wish he was still here.

"I miss you baby. I miss you so much." he said.

"I miss you too, dad." Jen answered, hugging him with her eyes closed.

"Your mother is only disappointed, because you didn't talk to her before doing this. You know her. It doesn't take much to hurt her. She will get over it. Don't worry. She'll come here and talk to you." her dad said.

Then he looked at Derek, holding out his hand and shook Derek's one saying:

"Anyway... I agree, but if you hurt her, I will find you and hurt you, ok?"

Derek nodded.

"And... your mother agrees too." he said looking at Jen. "She's been planning this since she and Talia were pregnant. She's only disappointed you didn't come back home and tell her. I'm sure she'll regret the way it went. It will weigh on her conscience and she will cry all night. I know that. I also know you're suffering, baby, about what's happened with her today. Please, try to forgive her."

"I'm angry with her. That's why I didn't tell you I was here. Why did she ruin my life? Why'd she separate us?" Jen asked.

"It was necessary, Jen. To save your life." her dad answered.

"Derek would have come with me to Paris. Why Talia and mom did that?" Jen asked.

"To be honest, I don't understand it either. I tried to ask her, buy she doesn't want to talk about it. She was really scared when we heard what happened with Kate Argent. We know she pointed a gun to your head. Karen's still shocked about it. You know this place has become a magnet for the supernatural after the fire burnt this house. She's scared something bad could happen to you." her dad replied.

"Oh yeah... she loves me... She almost smothered me with kisses after six years of not seeing me." Jen said, angrily and sad.

"I know sweetie. You know it's not easy for her to express her feelings. But this doesn't mean she doesn't love you. And now... this news about you and Derek. It's not easy for her." her dad said.

Jen looked her father straight in the eyes. It looked like she was telling him something with a thought.

"(Are you telling him not to talk too much, Jen?)" I thought.

Steve then looked to us and said:

"I mean, it's not like she doesn't like you, Derek. I'm sure she wants you to marry our daughter... someday. I don't know why she acted like that. I swear."

"(Ok. Now it looks like they're not married yet. Yes, no... yes, no. This is driving me mad.)" I thought.

Then he looked at Jen and told her something they always suspected. He said:

"After all... it was Karen and Talia's dream... to see you two together. It was all planned. To bring you here that day, hoping you fell in love with him."

"Well it's happened... from the very first time I saw him and nothing can part us now." Jen said.

"Same for me." said Derek, "And we'll never allow anyone to part us again."

Her father sighed. I don't think he has doubts about their love. I mean, it's enough to see them. It's absolutely clear what they feel for each other. I think he's only worried for her and for the reaction his wife had.

"Please Jen, promise me, that if you need me for any reason, you'll call me. Even... only to talk. We're not so far away. I wanna see you. I need to know you're fine." her dad said.

"I promise." Jen replied.

Steve sighed and asked:

"Are you happy?"

Jen hugged Derek tight, smiling.

"You cannot even imagine how happy I am with him. How much I love him... and how much he loves me." she said.

"Good." her dad said.

Then he turned and looked at me.

"So this is your Beta?" he asked to Jen.

"Yeah... kind of. Laura bit her, so I take care of her. She's Kenzie." Jen answered.

"Nice to meet you." said Steve, smiling at me.

"Likewise." I said, shaking his hand.

"By the way, Kenzie... I can read minds too. Thanks for the compliments." he said, smiling.

"Oh... God." I said, deeply embarrassed and I'm sure my face was as red as a cherry.

Steve gave Jen a kiss on her forehead and hugged her again and then went off after Karen. Jen hugged Derek tightly.

"What did you think about him?" Derek asked, looking at me.

"The same things she thinks about you." Jen answered.

Derek looked to me. I was profoundly embarrassed again. I mean... I'm sure Jen knows what I felt for Derek before I met Grayson. And she knows I gotten over it, but I still felt uneasy with her about this argument. Especially after what happened with Erica.

"I can't stand all this stress anymore." said Jen.

"Hey, I'm here okay? You're strong. You can do it." Derek said.

"I would do anything to be a normal human girl. I wanna go away. Just for a few days... at the sea. Please I need it."

"This is not the right moment to do it, Jen." Derek said.

"Family first, Derek." I said.

He looked at me and nodded.

"(Cheated!)" I thought. "(I said family and you nodded... But... maybe it's only because you consider her your family... Damn!)" I thought frustrated. "We were just talking about this earlier." I said. "About going out for a weekend. The four of us. Far away from the Argents, the Kanima, and all that's happening."

"Ok. Alright. Next weekend. I promise." said Derek.

Jen kissed him.

"(I seriously need to get away too for weekend.)" I thought.

I was feeling happy about the next weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

After meeting Jen's parents, the two of them headed off to be alone. I was on my way back home when I met up with Erica and Isaac.

"(Great.)" I thought. "(Just who I wanted to run into.)"

"We need to talk to you." Erica said.

"Yes... We have some questions. About full moon nights and things like this. After all, you're a werewolf for a while now." said Isaac.

I thought it was strange, that they were asking for my help. But maybe I had the wrong opinion of them. Besides, we are part of the same pack, so...

"I'm not too good about shifting yet, even if I have Jen's help. But things are definitely going better." I said.

"Maybe you can help us. I know Jen is training you to fight too." Isaac said.

"Yes, that's true." I said.

I thought about it a little bit, and thought maybe I can trust them.

"Ok." I said. "Why not?"

We get into the bus warehouse, when suddenly Erica goes behind me and caught my arms. It was a trap and I was angry with myself because I did fall for it.

"(How could I be so stupid!)" I thought, angrily.

Isaac put a few drops of Kanima venom in my mouth, as Derek did with Jackson. Suddenly I had cloudy vision and I fell to the ground. I wanted to ask for help, but I couldn't say a word. So I started to think to Jen as intensely as I could... and it worked. After about three to five minutes she was there.

I couldn't see clearly, but she was fighting with them. Jen was really angry. She knocked Isaac and Erica on the ground, letting them unconscious and bleeding. Then she came near me and crouched down.

"Don't worry, Kenzie. I won't leave you. I'll stay here until the venom's effects disappear, I'll protect you." she said.

I felt safety with her near me. Then Derek arrived. He looked at Isaac and Erica, bleeding on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They attacked her and I intervened." answered Jen.

"Ok. But why is she on the ground and unable to move?" he asked. "Is she hurt?"

"No. They tested her with Kanima's venom without asking us first." Jen answered.

"But she's not the Kanima!" he yelled. Jen nodded.

Derek then turned looking at them. It looked like if they weren't unconscious, he would of killed them.

After about half an hour, I started to recover. I could move my arms and talk, even if I was still dazed.

"Are you ok, Kenzie?" asked Jen.

"Yes... Just a little bit stunned." I answered. "I don't get why she tested me. She knows I'm not the Kanima."

"I know. I don't get it either." Jen replied.

Isaac and Erica were starting to get up. Derek held their arms and dragged them to another area of the bus. We could hear him yelling:

"If you try to do something like that again, without our permission... I'll kill you myself!"

I could hear Isaac saying something about Erica told him they needed to test me and Derek yelling at Erica that she seen both of us at the pool. Then Isaac was yelling at Erica.

After all that, Jen helped me to get home, to make sure I was better and alright before going back to Derek's.

"Thanks Jen. For being a great friend." I said.

She smiled.

"Same here. Goodnight, Kenzie." she said.

"Goodnight." I said.

I then went in and fed Eli and gave him fresh water and then got ready for bed.

We were walking to class the next day. Scott, Stiles and I.

"Dude, I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I've got really terrible news. Very, very bad news." Stiles said.

We were outside the door and about to head into Economics. Scott said:

"I think I already know."

"What?" I asked and then looked into the classroom.

I saw Isaac sitting there at a desk and wearing a leather jacket.

"(This can't be good.)" I thought.

We took our seats and Stiles was talking to us.

"All right. I only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a were jaguar from South America that goes after murders." he said.

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said.

"No." I agreed.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles said.

"No. But you did see it kill someone. Which is probably why it tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you. And it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott said.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this friendship." Stiles said. I giggled.

Jackson then came in and sat behind Scott and next to me.

"Hey testicle left and right. What the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asked.

I stopped laughing and froze.

"(How does he know about that?)" I wondered.

Before they could answer, Finstock started talking:

"All right. Listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult. I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board. To answer the first question."Finstock said.

I slouched in my seat, so I wouldn't get called on.

"Who's got it, huh?" asked Finstock. "Come on, let's go buddy!"

Jackson was whispering:

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said.

"Wait. Why would Derek test you? Why would they think it's you?" Scott asked.

"How should I know?" Jackson replied.

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about Chemistry."Jackson answered.

Coach Finstock then came up the aisle.

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" he asked.

"Um... Just an undying admiration for my Coach." Jackson said.

I giggled.

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anyone else?" Coach asked.

He walked back up to the board.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil. Alright, maybe sixty. You know, but no more forty on a good day." Stiles answered.

I giggled.

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." I said.

"I'm aware of that, but I swear, it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine." Stiles said.

"If you say so." I said and went back to take notes.

We were then walking to Chemistry class.

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof." I said.

We were once again talking about Lydia.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I asked. "Jackson said something about Chemistry."

"I think here and now." Scott said.

We looked and saw Erica and Isaac. We all looked to Lydia. Suddenly they were walking towards her. But Scott and Stiles got there first. They sat next to Lydia on both sides. I took a seat next to Danny.

Mr. Harris was saying:

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity'. And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So, to combat the plaque of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

"(Harsh.)" I thought.

"Erica, take the first station. You'll start with... I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with McCall. Alright. Next two." Mr. Harris said.

I started with Danny. I could hear Scott and Erica talking.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek." Scott said.

"Why don't talk to me instead?" Erica asked, then looked to Allison and then back to Scott. "That's funny. In school you guys act like you're broken up, but she's all over you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said.

"If I were Allison, I'd be wanting you all the time." Erica said.

"Never? You never get jealous?" I heard Lydia ask Allison.

"Why would I?" Allison asked.

"Because of that thing happening over there requires some jealousy." Lydia said.

Then it was back to Scott and Erica.

"You're not my type." he was saying.

"I'm exactly your type." Erica said.

"Ok." Mr. Harris said. "Switch."

I got up and went next to a girl name Misty.

"Listen to me okay? Don't talk to Erica or Isaac." Allison said.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Just don't." Allison answered.

"Let's go girls." Mr. Harris said.

"Trust me, all right?" Allison said.

I looked and saw Stiles was partnered now with Isaac and Allison and Erica were partnered. Scott was with Danny now. I listened to Stiles.

"If you harm one perfect strawberry blond hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and I'll give it to her as a birthday present." Stiles said.

"Really? I've never actually been to one of her big invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though." Isaac answered.

"Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story. I'm gonna pass, thanks."

"It was the first day of freshman year." Isaac said.

"And you thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school, but she said no." Stiles replied.

"Yeah. She even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school, had an engine, not a chain."

"Mmhmm... un requited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy." Stiles was saying.

"Nah, I was thinking, I'd channel it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing." Isaac replied.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Allison asked.

"Don't you think the better question is, what's she going to go to us? I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last." said Erica.

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison asked.

"Would it be better if it was your thigh? Come on. Girl fight in the lab? It'll be hot." Erica said.

"And switch. If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinksi, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." Mr. Harris said.

We switched one last time and Isaac and Lydia were partnered. After a little while, Mr. Harris said:

"Time. If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the last part of the experiment, that I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

I looked at mine and Allison's and it most definitely was not a crystal. I saw Isaac and Lydia had a crystal. Isaac gave it to Lydia to eat. It looked like something dripped off of it, but I wasn't sure. Scott suddenly yelled:

"Lydia!"

We all looked and Lydia said:

"What?"

But after Scott said:

"Nothing."

She ate the crystal.


	19. Chapter 19

I saw Scott looking out the window, so I looked too and there was Derek in the parking lot.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Scott replied. "Well, probably actually something to do with Lydia."

I nodded. The bell rang and we were walking down the hall and then into an empty classroom.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." said Scott.

"He is. I saw him." I confirmed.

"Waiting to kill her?" asked Allison.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially after what happened at the pool." I answered.

"It's not her." said Stiles.

He looked upset. It seemed like he wouldn't believe it was Lydia. But truth was, I don't think it's Lydia either. Something was telling me, it's not her.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott said, worriedly.

"No, it can't be her." Stiles insisted.

I could tell Stiles was very sad. I felt bad for him.

"If it makes you feel better, Stiles. I don't think it's her either, but it doesn't matter. Because Derek thinks it's her. So we either convince him, that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." I said.

Stiles smiled at me. Jen was right. I felt like I was stuck in the middle between my pack and my friends, but even if I never like Lydia so much, I would never let something bad happen to her, especially if this feeling is not a hundred percent right. And I'm not absolutely sure she's not the Kanima.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." said Scott.

"What about after school?" asked Allison. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00 o'clock?" Stiles specified.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison said.

"Oh, you mean the 900 page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read?" asked Stiles. "Good luck with that."

"Actually I might know someone who might be able to translate it." I answered. "Ms. Morrell."

"Uh, I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him, to give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"asked Scott.

"What does that mean?" asked Allison.

"I meant you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you getting hurt."answered Scott.

Allison picked up her little crossbow and showed it to us.

"I can protect myself. What? Did something else happen?" she said.

Scott was looking at her with a very worried look.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." said Scott. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, ok? I... I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell. Whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00."

Allison nodded. Scott and I turned around and head for the door, when we heard a noise. He turned around and caught an arrow inches from his face. Stiles had Allison's crossbow in his hand.

"Sorry. It's a sensitive trigger on that." Stiles said.

"Scott, would you please wait for me? I would come with you to talk to Derek, but I want to go with Allison to talk to Ms. Morrell first." I said.

"Ok. No problem." Scott replied.

So I went with Allison to talk to our guidance counselor. I heard she knew many ancient languages.

"Do you mind me asking where you got this? A book?" Ms. Morrell asked.

She was holding a photocopy we made from the Argents bestiary.

"Uhm... a family heirloom." answered Allison.

"Interesting family." she said.

"(You have no idea.)" I thought.

"I'm pretty familiar with most romance languages, but this is a little out of my reach." Ms. Morrell said.

"Can you give it a shot?" I asked.

"Alright. Uhm... 'Kanima'. Do I have that right?" she asked.

"Yeah." answered Allison.

Ms. Morrell then started to translate:

"Like the wolf, it's power is greatest at the moon's peak. Sounds like the werewolf."

Me and Allison laughed, looking surprised when she said that word. Then she continued:

"Oh... there's some words I don't recognize here."

"Just try... please." I asked, a little bit of rudeness in my voice.

"Could I hold onto this for a bit?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Now is better." Allison said insisted.

"Alright... uhm... ok. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature. But where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks... a friend." she said.

"A friend?" I asked surprised. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's lonely." she answered.

"Like a teenager." said Allison.

After that, I went with Scott on the field to find Derek, but there was only Boyd.

"I wanna talk to Derek." said Scott.

"Talk to me." answered Boyd.

"We don't want to fight." I said.

"Good." Boyd answered. "Because I'm twice the size of you."

"True. Really true." said Scott. "But you want to know what I think? We're twice as fast."

Boyd tried to attack Scott, but he hurled him to the ground. Boyd rised up ready to fight, but we jumped from fright. We saw Derek and Jen behind us.

"She failed the test." Derek said.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything." Scott said. "Lydia's different."

"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." answered Derek.

"We're not gonna let you kill her." I said.

I felt a little uneasy, 'cause I was afraid Jen would think I betrayed her again, defending Lydia and being on Scott's side. But as usual she didn't say anything and was keeping the situation under control. Derek raised up an eyebrow and said:

"Who said we were gonna do it?"

Scott moved fast toward the school, but Boyd hurled him on the ground. Jen made me a sign not to move. So I didn't. Besides, I really didn't want to be hurled by Boyd.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again. And the next time, it's gonna be one of us." Derek said.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked.

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." said Derek with conviction.

"You saw that thing up close." said Scott. "You know its not like us."

"But it is. We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens so rarely and it happens for a reason." answered Derek.

"What reason?" I asked.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." said Jen.

Derek held his hand out to help Scott stand up.

"Even Stiles calls her cold blooded." Derek said.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I yelled.

"What if she's immune?" said Scott and Derek looked at him like he was talking nonsense. "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune!" answered Derek. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's... it's never happened."

"(Doesn't mean it can't happen.)" I thought.

"What about Jackson?" asked Scott.

Derek looked uneasy and angry at the same time.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted. Didn't you?" Scott asked.

"Scott..." Jen said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Peter said the bite either turns you or kills you." I said.

"You were probably hoping he would of died. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?" asked Scott with a sneer on his face.

"No." answered Derek, angrily.

"Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immuned and some how she passed it onto Jackson. You know I'm right." Scott said.

"No!" Derek shouted, scaring me a little.

It looked like Derek really wanted to kill her. I was very afraid for her.

"You cannot do this!" I yelled, shooting a glance to Jen, afraid to be judged.

"Look, I can't let her live!" yelled Derek. "You two should have known that!"

I felt disappointed.

"I was hoping we could convince you, but then…I wasn't counting on it." said Scott.

We then went back into the school.

"McCall!" yelled Coach.

"I'll go find the others." I said.

"They're probably already at my house or close." Scott replied.

"Ok." I said.

So Scott went in to talk to Finstock and I left the school to go to Scott's house. I drove fast and then parked in Scott's driveway. They were already by the door. I got out and locked my car. I could hear Lydia asking:

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?"

"Meeting us here, I think... I hope." Stiles said, dragging her towards Scott's front door.

Then he looked at me.

"Where's Scott?" he asked. "You were with him."

"Yeah, but Coach yelled for him." I replied.

"Ok." said Stiles.

"Thanks." I heard Allison say to Jackson.

"I needed to talk to her anyway." he answered.

We all get into Scott's house. Stiles quickly locks the door and then looked out the window. When he turned around, Lydia was watching him with a questioning look.

"Uh, there's been a few break ins around the neighborhood." he said.

Then he put a chair backwards under the door handle and added:

"And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

Allison made Jackson a sign to go into another room with Lydia. Far from the window.

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you." Jackson said. "For a minute."

Lydia followed him in Scott's bedroom saying:

"Seriously? What is going on with everybody?"

Stiles, Allison and I were in the living room and we really didn't know what to. I was still a little afraid. Derek, Jen and the three betas were outside, so Allison called Scott.

"(Hello?)" asked Scott.

"It's me." she said.

"(What's wrong?)"

"You need go to get here now. Right now."

"(Ok, I'm leaving right now. On my way.)" Scott said.

Stiles and Allison were watching out the window, worried. She continued to look at her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think... I think I have to call my dad." Allison answered.

"No... but if he finds you here... you and Scott." Stiles said.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, ok? They're here to kill Lydia." Allison said.

But she didn't call and picked up her crossbow.

"I got an idea." said Stiles. "Just shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves." he answered. "So let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

"Ok." said Allison.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Stiles?" I asked. "This will only make them more angry."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of them." Stiles said.

"Which one?" asked Allison.

I suddenly thought:

"(Erica!)"

But Stiles had a different idea.

"Uh... Derek. Or Jen! Better Jen... Yeah, shoot her! Shoot them both, preferably in the head." he said.

"No!" I yelled, growled. "No, please don't Allison. Don't."

"We must stop them!" Stiles shouted.

"She's my Alpha! And one of my best friends! Let me talk to her. Please give me just five minutes." I begged.

They looked at each other and nodded. I quickly went out onto the porch. Jen came to the foot of the steps and I went down to the bottom one.

"Please Jen. Go away. You know we will never hand Lydia over to... them. Please don't think I'm betraying you... It's just... that I don't think it's Lydia." I said.

"Me neither, but she didn't pass the test. They're persuaded though that it's her." Jen replied.

I was relieved she was on my side.

"What can we do? I'm... afraid." I asked.

"I'll try to keep the situation under control here and you can do the same inside. If anyone does something stupid... like throwing an arrow in my head..." she started.

I looked at her worried and embarrassed.

"Yeah, I heard what Stiles said. We all heard it and now Derek is really angry." she said.

"Stiles' just scared, Jen. You know how much he loves Lydia." I said. "But I won't let it ever happen."

"Listen, I don't know what's gonna happen, but I can tell you this. I'm on Derek's side. I will never turn my back on him, even if I don't totally agree with what he's doing, but I understand his point of view. And... I don't think you're betraying me. It's good you're on the other side of the barricade, so we can try to keep the situation under control on both sides." Jen said.

"Yes, you're right." I said, agreeing.

"Kenzie... They will get in, you know that. You can't beat them. They're too strong and I cannot stop all four of them. I'll try to make Derek reason, but he's too angry right now and Erica and Isaac are very dangerous because they're out of control. I forbidden them to hurt you, but I cannot guarantee your friends safety. Try to be careful, Kenzie. Please. I don't want to see you hurt." Jen said.

I nodded and then headed back inside. Allison and Stiles were still talking about shooting one of them. Neither one asked me if I'd settled something with Jen.

"They heard you Stiles. They know you want to shoot them." I said.

They totally ignored me.

"(Rude!)" I thought.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek and Jen definitely can." Allison said.

"Ok." said Stiles. "Just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two." said Allison.

"No I mean three." Stiles said and then he looked outside the window and there were only four.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" he asked.

We were scared. I was ready to fight when Isaac came behind me and hurled me to the ground. I was furious. Then he hit Allison and Stiles and they fell on the ground. He was threatening Stiles, with golden eyes and fangs.

I got up, a little dazed and went upstairs to protect Lydia. While Stiles was trying to stop Isaac. I found her in the hall. She went outside because she heard the noise of the battle downstairs.

"What was that? What's happening?" asked Lydia.

"Get back! Someone is trying to break in, ok? Go! Lydia, go!" I yelled.

She ran back into Scott's bedroom, closed the door and called the police hiding in the bathroom. Allison and I went inside Scott's room too and locked the door. The window was open and there was Kanima poison dripping off it.

"Stiles…it's here!" Allison yelled.

I took some venom with a pen and soaked Allison's arrows. Suddenly the door opened and Erica was there and laughing at us with folded arms. Allison pointed her crossbow at Erica.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power." Erica started. "I tried with Derek, but it's much too dangerous, even if... I'll try again. 'Cause he's... damn…hot."

"I hope Jen kills you!" I said.

"I'm not afraid of her." Erica said.

"Yeah. I saw." I said, remembering what happened when she tried to kiss him.

"Or... maybe your boyfriend, Kenzie." Erica said. "He's really cute."

"Just try!" I said, growling.

"Nah... I think I might try it with Scott. You know what, Allison? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants?" Erica said.

Allison shot her an arrow and Erica caught it straight away.

"You really didn't think that would work, did you?" she asked laughing.

"Actually we did." I said, laughing.

Erica looked at her hand, that was covered with Kanima venom. Then she fell on the ground... paralyzed. Allison crouched near her and said, moving a lock from her face:

"I thought you were psychic… bitch!"

I laughed. Outside Derek was smiling at hearing the noise inside the house, but then the paralyzed body of Erica and the unconscious one of Isaac were thrown by his feet. Derek sighed, angrily. Allison, Stiles, and Scott came onto the porch. I took my place near Jen, where I had to be.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." said Derek, smiling.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott answered.

We heard sirens drawing near the house and then the scream of the Kanima on the roof. Allison, Scott and Stiles moved quickly near us. The Kanima screamed one more time, then it ran away. We were all scared and Derek was really angry. Then he looked at Isaac and Erica.

"Get them out of here." Derek said to Boyd.

Suddenly Lydia came out of the door breathless.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I knew it!" I said.

"It's Jackson." said Scott.


	20. Chapter 20

It was lunch time and today I was sitting at a table with Grayson. Holly still wasn't back, but I did visit her at her house. She's doing really good. We didn't talk much about what happened. I was afraid to bring it up and she didn't mention it either. I started to eat when I got a message from Jen. I read it.

- (Skip school and go home, now!) - It said.

At first I was a little worried and looked at Grayson with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

So I showed him the message on my phone. In that moment, he had a message too. It read:

- (Go home! Small luggage, a few things, bathing suit, documents. Derek will come for you in one hour.) -

I looked to Grayson and smiled. I knew then what it was. Grayson smiled back.

"Weekend!" I yelled excitedly.

"It's only Thursday, noon time, Kenzie." Grayson said.

"Loooonnnng weekend! Let's go!" I said, dragging him out.

I was so excited. I so needed this weekend. So Grayson went to the animal clinic to pack his suitcase and I went home straight away. Jen was there, talking to my mom.

"We spent all morning together." my mom said.

"So... it's ok, if I skip school and go away until Sunday night?" I asked.

"Of course. You work so hard at school and here at home. You deserve a break." she answered. "Enjoy."

I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

Then Jen and I went upstairs to my room.

"So... what am I to pack?" I asked. "I have no idea where we are even going."

"Well, it's a surprise." Jen answered. "But light dresses, a swim suit and don't forget documents. I already have a written permit from your mom. Move!"

I smiled and headed for my closet. I picked out two tshirts and two tank tops. Also my white sundress, a peach flowered sun dress, plus my pink fancy dress. I grabbed other necessities I needed. I even packed my sketchpad and a few pencils and color pencils.

"Don't forget bathing suit." Jen said.

"Oh, right. Thanks." I said.

I went to my drawer and pulled out a bright pink one piece and my baby blue bikini and threw them in. In case I wanted to wear one, one day and the other the next. I worried a little about money.

"Just... please don't choose a hotel that's expensive." I said. "You know we don't have much money."

"You don't have to worry about it. Travel, lodging and dining are at our expense. You only need money to enjoy yourself." Jen replied.

I packed my suitcase and then we headed downstairs. We sat in the living room. Eli curled up between Jen and I.

"Don't worry about Eli. He will have fresh water and food. I have shorter shifts this weekend. Well... Friday and Sunday. And I'm off Saturday." my mom said. "And I'll play with him."

"Good." I said. "Have fun on your day off."

"Oh, I plan on it. Nothing but relaxation." she said.

We laughed. We talked about school, weather and other random things. When Derek and Grayson arrived, they said "Hello" to my mom. Then we said bye. I gave her a hug and waved bye. We got into Derek's SUV. I suddenly got really excited. We got onto the highway going to Palo Alto. When we arrived in the city, I looked to Grayson.

"(Palo Alto. Wow... romantic.)" I thought.

But then I saw Derek take the airport exit.

"(Oh... my... God!)" I thought excitedly.

Jen turned around and said:

"I want a promise from you two."

"What did I do now?" asked Grayson.

"Not you... One and two!" she said, pointing to Derek and me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"No wolves, no claws, no fangs, no Argents, no hunters, no Kanima. No talk of them either." she said. "Only the four of us for four days, ok?"

I smiled.

"Ok. I promise." I said.

It sounded great. Let Beacon Hills drama stay in Beacon Hills.

"Hun?" Jen asked Derek.

"Promise." he said, smiling.

"You should smile more often. It's a good look." I said.

Jen smiled too and laughed. We let Derek's SUV in the custody of private parking. Then we go into the airport. I was curious to know which was our gate. Jen told us to wait and went to check in our documents.

"So, do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"No, I don't. But it has to be some place warm." Grayson answered.

"I know." I said.

Jen returned and told us to follow her to Gate 4. I looked at the board and gasped and squeezed Grayson's hand tighter. It read Maui.

"(Oh, my... gosh!)" I screamed internally. "(Hawaii! I always wanted to go.)"

I felt like jumping up and down, but refrained from it, since we were in public. I looked to Grayson and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I could tell he was happy and excited too.

"Wow." he said. "Hawaii."

"I know." I replied. "I always wanted to go."

"Really?" asked Grayson.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I was always... fascinated by Hawaii. My dad said maybe one day when they saved up enough money, but well..." I started, but trailed off.

Grayson gave me a quick kiss and I felt better. We got onto the plane. I sat next to Grayson. I took the window seat. Grayson sat in the middle. Jen and Derek were behind us.

"Oh, my gosh!" I said, when the plane took off. "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell." Grayson replied, grinning.

I couldn't help it. I grinned back.

"I'm excited too." he said.

I watched out the window for awhile and then closed my eyes. I felt Grayson nudge me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. I was just stretching." he answered.

I laughed. After awhile, we landed in Maui. When we got off the plane, the Hawaiians put a lei of flowers over our heads.

"Aloha." she said.

"Aloha." I answered.

I felt a grin break on my face.

"(I'm in Hawaii!)" I thought.

We then got our rental car and were on our way to the hotel. I looked at both sides of the road we were driving on. On one side were a few trees and on the other was the ocean.

"(So beautiful.)" I thought.

Then we pulled up to the house. As soon as I seen it, I was speechless.

"Oh, wow." I said.

It seemed more like a house than a hotel. But then maybe it was and I was just assuming we'd be staying in a hotel. It was a big beautiful house. I looked around outside it and there was a big in-ground pool and a Jacuzzi. The one side of the house... the front, I suppose had glass windows for a wall. There were lawn chairs near the pool. And also a round table with like eight chairs around it. There were little bushes and a tree in front of the glass windows. It also had three little steps with some chairs near the living room. It had a wooden straw like roof over the chairs. And little spotlights all over. They weren't lit yet as it was still light out. To the right was a forest.

"Oh, Jen... this place..." I started. "It's so beautiful."

I heard her laugh.

"I knew you'd like it." she said.

I smiled and then Grayson nudged me. I looked and saw him point to the mailbox. The name on it said: "Hale." I looked to him dumbfounded. We then headed inside. By the way Jen moved around inside, I had no doubts that she's been here before. It seemed like she was home. Jen showed us the house. We started in the living room. It was huge. The whole house in fact seemed huge... like a mansion. There was a big white round about couch. It had white and teal pillows on it. In the middle was a white table with brown wooden legs. There were plants next to the TV on the right and two white chairs with black railings around it... like arms on the chair. There was a ceiling fan too. Next to the living room near the glass wall was a long table with about eight chairs around it. We moved to the kitchen. It was very open and spacious. There were two tan chairs next to the wall. Then there was a counter with four high black chairs. There was a sink, an oven, a huge refrigerator/freezer. Again, it was so open and a great scenery by it.

"I love this house!" I exclaimed.

We went back out on the deck by the pool and Jacuzzi to the outdoor dining room. There was a brown wooden table with gray chairs around it. There were lots of green plants behind the table. And little red flowers blooming in them. You could also see the ocean in the distance. The sky was so clear and blue. And there was also a private beach. We then went back into the house and saw the bathrooms. Then we headed down the hall more and came to the bedrooms.

"This is Derek's and mine's bedroom." said Jen.

The one wall had glass and an open door to the deck out there. And a view of the ocean. There was a ceiling fan. Also a big closet and a king sized bed. We didn't stay long in there. Jen took us down the hall to the one Grayson and I would be staying in. It had two sliding doors that led out to a little deck and the view of the ocean and the island. A long wooden dresser was against the wall. The bed had white sheets on it and a cherry pinkish red comforter. Also white and cherry pinkish red pillows. Next to the dresser was a window looking out at the island and the backyard. Also a big flat screened TV on the wall.

"Wow!" I exclaimed again.

Jen smiled.

"Ok, you two unpack awhile and meet us in the living room." Jen said.

"Ok." I answered smiling.

Jen and Derek left. So Grayson and I started to unpack.

"I'm so glad for this weekend." I said. "I needed this."

"I think we all did." Grayson replied.

He then came over and put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. Then we kissed.

"I love you, Kenzie." he said.

"I love you too."

We kissed some more.

"Well, I guess we should finish unpacking and get to the living room." I said.

"Yeah, don't want them to be looking for us." Grayson agreed.

But we ended up kissing some more and then finally finished unpacking and then headed to the living room.

"Ok... boys." Jen said. "You two can go fishing and bring us our dinner home."

"Ok." said Derek smiling. "Come on Grayson."

So the two of them went fishing. Jen and I went out on the deck but the Jacuzzi. We laid in the sun on the lawn chairs.

"Wow... this house is so beautiful." I said. "I love it."

"Thanks. I'm glad you do. We needed this break." agreed Jen.

"We sure did." I said. "Is this... your house?"

"Derek's."

"Thanks for bringing Grayson and I here."

"You're welcome." said Jen.

We talked about school, Eli and other random things, but true to my word, no talk about the supernatural drama in Beacon Hills. Then we were quiet and just laid in the sun. I got up and changed into my one piece swim suit and went swimming for awhile. Then laid back out to dry off. Then I got my sketch pad and started sketching the house and some of the island. Jen looked like she had her eyes close. Not sure if she was sleeping or blocking the sun out. It was such a peaceful day.

Later, I put my sketch pad to the side and closed my eyes. Soon the boys were back with a big bucket full of fish.

"Wow!" we exclaimed.

The guys cleaned the fish up and then Derek and Jen worked on dinner. Grayson sat on the lawn chair where Jen was before. He had changed into swim trunks. After awhile, he lifted me up and carried me to the pool and dropped me in the water.

"Hey!" I yelled, but laughing.

Grayson jumped in. I swam to him and tried to dunk him, but he was too quick and swam away. So I fake pouted and he just laughed.

"OOoh." I said.

"What?" he asked and swam near.

I was quick this time and succeeded. I dunked him under. We were both laughing then. Then we were kissing. Soon we were wrapped in towels and sitting at the outside dining table eating dinner. Fish, cole slaw, a small salad. We also had some wine, but we aren't to tell anyone since we are under age.

"Delicious." said Grayson.

I agreed.

"Thanks." they said.

After dinner we went for a walk on the beach. We walked down and then came back up and sat on the private beach of the house. The boys lit a fire and we sat around it. We were roasting some marshmallows. Grayson caught one on fire. I laughed. It was such a beautiful night. I was sitting on Grayson's lap with my back to his chest. His arms were hugging me. I felt so safe and happy. Like I could never be happier anywhere else tonight. Derek was doing the same with Jen in his arms. I don't think I ever saw him like this. Quiet, all smiling with a sweet and relaxed glance. This moment was incredibly romantic. I wish I could sketch all this, but since I couldn't, I took the opportunity to investigate about the same thing as always.

"So..." I started asking. "When are you going to get married?"

They smiled and answered two different things at the same time.

"Soon." said Derek.

"Never!" said Jen.

"(Ok, let's start again with a yes or no!)" I thought, resigned. "(I'm sure they act in accordance and they do it on purpose.)"

Jen turned her head and looked at him, smiling.

"What do you mean... never?" he asked.

"I would never marry you." Jen answered.

"Never?" asked Derek.

"Do you really think I would spend all my life with a grumpy, sour, jealous and peevish wolf like you?" Jen answered.

"Don't you want to marry?" Derek asked with a sad look.

They looked sincere, but I don't believe them.

"No way!" Jen said. "It'll never happen. Ever!"

"Your answer's no?" he asked again.

"No!" Jen said standing up.

Derek sighed and stood up.

"Ok... give me the ring back." he said.

"No!" Jen answered, running away from him.

Derek smiled at us, raised an eyebrow and ran off after Jen, trying to catch her. They pretended to fight while we were laughing like crazy. Finally Derek caught her or to tell the truth, I think she let him.

"Let me go, bad wolf!" Jen yelled.

He took her in his arms and came back to us and said:

"Excuse me... I need to talk to her in private."

They then headed into the ocean.

"Oh, God!" I said, remembering what happened at the pool.

But I saw Jen smiling with her arms around Derek's neck. Then she started to kiss him.

"She doesn't look so scared of the water." I said.

"Because she trusts him." Grayson said.

I turned around and sat sideways on Grayson's lap and put my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Grayson." I said and started kissing him.

He passionately kissed me back. I looked at the ocean and saw that Jen and Derek disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"There's a little bay behind those reefs." Grayson said.

"How do you know?" I asked, curious.

"I've seen it before, while were fishing. It's a small bay, far from indiscreet looks." Grayson answered.

We then laid on the ground. I had my head on his shoulder and he had me in a hug. We looked up to the sky. The only noise we could hear was the waves coming up on the beach.

"This is paradise." I said. "I don't ever want to leave."

"Yeah." answered Grayson. "I can never thank Jen enough for all this. For all she did for me these past few years."

"Yeah, she's a great and smart girl." I said. "Uhm... Gray... do you think they're married?"

He made a strange face, like he never thought about it.

"Uhmmm... I don't think so. I mean, it'd be strange she didn't tell me. But... if they are married and she kept it secret, she must have a very serious reason." he replied.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just want them both to be happy." I answered.

We just laid there enjoying the night and listening to the ocean. It was such an amazing night. I don't want this night to end. About an hour later, they came back and sat on the sand.

"Ok... I'll marry him." Jen said.

We sat up and burst out laughing. I smiled Jen. Then kissed Grayson. Then yawned, but tried to hide it. Grayson laughed.

"Come on. It's been a long day." he said and stood up.

He held his hand out and I took it. We said goodnight to Jen and Derek. I changed into my pink and black silk nightgown. It was spaghetti strapped. I kissed Grayson once and we fell asleep immediately.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I woke up. Grayson was still sleeping. So I went out on the deck by our bedroom and started sketching the scenery. I got a lot sketched when I heard Grayson stir. I closed my sketchbook and headed back in. I sat it on the dresser. I knew Grayson wouldn't touch it. He'd wait for me to show it to him.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning." I said back.

I went back to the bed and moved near him and we kissed.

"I have bad breath." Grayson said.

"So do I." I said, laughing.

I grabbed my summer robe and threw it on over my nightgown. Then waited for Grayson. We headed to the kitchen. The house looked and sounded deserted. So I headed out onto the porch and looked to our private beach. Jen and Derek were hugging asleep in a sleeping bag near the fire pit we were at last night. Grayson came outside and put his arms around me.

"They slept outside." I said.

"I'm very happy for her, Kenzie. I swear, I never seen her happier in all my life. When she was with Alex, she wasn't enraptured or dazzling like she is with Derek. And I ensure you that she and my brother were in love. It's different with Derek. It looks like she's walking ten inches from the ground. I love her so much. She's my big sister." Grayson replied.

"I agree. She's a great friend and I only knew her a short time. But I feel like she's a big sister too. I kind of wish I wasn't an only child." I said.

"Be glad though. Sometimes they're... not like you or your parents. They're their own person and you don't understand why. Sometimes I question if Alex is really related from us." Grayson said.

I laughed.

"True." I said. "Even Derek's like a big brother. I'm so glad he's found Jen. I like him this way. Not his sour wolfness."

Grayson laughed.

"Sour Wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah. Stiles called him that once." I answered.

We both laughed again.

"Guess I should start making breakfast." I said.

"I'll help." said Grayson.

We made toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage patties. We also had some English muffins and made some bacon too.

"Guess we should call them." I said.

"Nah, let the aroma drift out. And if they don't come, more for us." he said.

"Grayson!" I said, playfully smacking his arm.

He laughed. I knew he was joking. I headed outside near them.

"Wake up, sleeping beauties... breakfast's ready. Come and get it before Grayson eats it all." I said, laughing.

They stretched and smiled. I was starting to go back home when I heard Derek say:

"Good morning, Mrs. Hale."

I turned around quickly. He was kissing her.

"Good morning, Mr. Hale." said Jen kissing him again.

I headed back to the house. We all got our food and sat down to eat.

"So... Mrs. Hale?" I started.

"Damn, Kenzie! You're obsessed with this... I'm not married." she said, winking.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed.

Jen and Derek burst out laughing. I was gonna take a shower, but Jen suggested swimming. So I went to my room to change into my baby blue bikini.

"So... do you think they're married?" I asked.

"Kenzie... we've been through this." Grayson said.

"I know... but why every time I ask her, she's... evasive and doesn't answer. I'm her Beta. It looks like she doesn't trust me." I said.

"Jen trusts you completely, Kenzie. Look, let us assume you are right and they're married. Do you know what'd happen with that marriage?" Grayson asked.

"I never said I thought they were. I only asked. But anyway... what do you mean?" I asked in return.

"Marrying Jen, Derek acquired an incredible power and many other supernatural abilities and also would be for their pack, you included. And it would make someone envious. If you don't know it, you cannot reveal it either with torture. And the Argents and the Calaveras are good with that. If it's true, it's better they keep it to themselves."

"That's terrible." I started, "A marriage with no churches, no dress, no party with family and friends. Although, I guess it doesn't matter for the church. My cousin said her sister got married in a flower garden in Pennsylvania."

"Yea, it's terrible. But it's the price they have to pay for power." Grayson said.

"A power she doesn't even want." I said.

"True, but it's her destiny."

"They can't keep this secret forever." I replied.

"Not forever. Only until Derek and their pack will be powerful enough to bear it. It's much too dangerous for all of you if the hunters know it. And think about people like Peter... he's not the only one who thirsts for power and that wouldn't think twice before killing one of you to steal a power." Grayson said.

"Oh, I didn't know this was all so complicated. But I can keep a secret." I said.

"I know, but not only werewolves can tell you're lying. Also some hunters have their methods."

"Ok. I'll try not to investigate, but until Jen doesn't prove to me I'm wrong, for me they're married. And I also think I know when it happened. Two months ago when they went to Carmel. And this is why her mom is so angry. 'Cause she's not only an Alpha's Alpha, but she's much more in danger now." I said.

"Let it be, Kenzie. If it's true, and it's the right time, they'll tell you. Please don't give my sister other thoughts."he said.

Then came over and pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I kissed him back. We kissed for awhile.

"Guess we should get out there." Grayson said. "Before they wonder what happened."

"Oh, they'll know." I said, smiling.

Grayson kissed me some more and then we grabbed our towels and met Derek Jen outside. Jen smiled at us. I think she knew what we were up to... why we were late coming out. I happened to see Derek by Jen.

"(Oh, my God!)" I thought.

Jen was looking at me smiling.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She laughed and wasn't angry. She was wearing an electric blue swimsuit. He hair was tied in a plait. It was the first time I was seeing her back and I noticed she also has a triskelion tattoo. It was behind her neck. It was smaller than Derek's one and it was different. Her's was an Irish triskelion.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"At 15, like Derek." she answered.

"Cool." I said.

Then we went to the beach and something funny happened. I was seeing a new Derek. I was looking at him and he was looking at me as Jen was looking at Grayson and vice versa. I mean it's normal. We're four kids full of hormones. But when Grayson stopped one second too many to look at Jen, Derek started staring at him with an angry jealous look. I giggled and slapped Grayson's arm.

"I told you..." Jen said to me singing softly. "(Jealous! Jealous wolf! Do you wanna see him dumbfounded?)"

She thought that last part to me.

"(No... don't provoke him.)" I thought back.

But she smiled and said aloud:

"Kenzie, let's stay topless!"

Derek goggled dumbfounded and yelled:

"No way!"

We burst out laughing. Jen went near him and bit his earlobe. Derek closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, they were red and Jen laughed.

"I have a surprise for you." she said.

Derek smiled at her biting his bottom lip.

"Do you remember what we usually did after dinner, when I lived in your home?" she asked.

Derek lightened and made a big smile, then he took Jen in his arms and started going back to the house.

"Not that! Maniac!" she said laughing. "Later..."

He laughed and put her down.

"Don't you remember sweetie?" she asked. "After dinner we went into that opened space in the woods and...?"

He lightened again.

"Really?" he said, excited. "Where are they?"

Jen pointed to a bag near the table we used for breakfast. Derek kissed her and then ran to the bag.

Grayson and I looked to him, amused. He opened the bag and took out a bat, some balls and a baseball glove. Jen couldn't of made him a better present. We spent the morning at the beach. Splashing in the water, swimming, laughing and just having fun. After that Jen and I went home to prepare lunch, while the boys played baseball.

"Kenzie, I need to ask you a favor..." Jen started.

"Sure." I said. "What can I do for you?"

"If you and Grayson don't mind, we'll leave you two alone tonight. It's a special day for us and we wanna be alone to celebrate." Jen answered.

"Sure!" I answered. "I don't think Grayson will mind. An anniversary? Two months ago you found each other again."

"Two months and two days." said Jen. "Two months ago we went to Carmel and yeah... Also that, but eight years ago today... we met for the first time."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jen answered.

She almost had happy tears in her eyes.

"OOOh... a romantic date?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah... and I need your help to choose the dress, hair and make up. Would you please help me? I'm nervous. I feel like this is the first date with him. I want everything to be perfect tonight." she answered.

"Of course. I'd love to help you." I said.

"Thanks." she answered smiling with bright eyes.

Derek then came inside and went behind Jen. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck, then started to undo her plait without saying a word. Jen smiled.

"(Don't he like it?)" I thought.

"(Yeah, but he likes me with my hair loose in certain situations. Can you go on alone with lunch?)" she thought back.

"(Of course, but... oh...)" I thought back. "(Yes... enjoy!)"

I giggled to myself.

"(I'll be back soon... well, I hope not too soon.)" Jen thought.

I laughed. They were really cute together. Derek took her hand delicately and then they went into their bedroom. After a while, Grayson came up next to me.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me.

"No, not really. Pizza's in the oven and the salad... I just finished making." I answered.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Yes, Jen and I rolled out the dough. A homemade pizza." I answered. "My dad taught me."

"Cool." he said.

"Tonight... Jen and Derek want to be alone. So us two are going out." I said.

"Ok. Cool. Sounds great. I have a surprise for you." he said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

Grayson laughed.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." he said.

"I know." I said, kissing him.

He kissed me back. About a half hour later, we were all sitting around the table eating lunch. Homemade pizza and a salad. We were all laughing and having a good time.

"This pizza's really good." Derek said. "You girls did a good job."

"It was all Kenzie. I made the salad." Jen said.

"Well, you helped roll the dough." I said.

"Ok. Well, good job Kenzie." Derek said.

"Thanks."

Grayson and Jen agreed. After we ate lunch, the boys offered to do the dishes since we made the lunch.

"Bye!" we said. "We'll be back."

Jen and I headed to the local mall. I found my mom some post cards and a mug that said Maui on it with blue ocean behind the words. Then we went to look for a dress for Jen. She was trying some on. While she was, I went looking at shoes. They were right next to the dresses. I needed some dress shoes for my pink dress, plus my sundresses. I found a pair of dark brown leather cowgirl boots. Then a pair of white wedge heeled sandals. I went back to where Jen was. She modeled a black and white dress, a few blue ones.

"No." I said. "They're all nice, but not quite you."

"I have one more to try on." she said.

So she went back into the fitting room and tried on the last one.

"Oh, wow. That's it!" I said, excitedly. "You look... amazing. Beautiful. Derek will love it."

"Thanks." Jen said smiling.

"You're welcome." I replied.

This dress was a sexy high and low sky blue cocktail dress with a shining strass that seemed to get mixed up to the swaying light skirt. Also the skirt part was mid length just above the knee in the front. The back with a light and airy tail. It was also strapless.

"Oh, wow." I said again. "That dress... It looks so good on you. Beautiful."

"Thanks." said Jen.

I smiled again.

"So you think Derek will like it?" she asked.

"Like it?" I said, laughing a little. "No. He will love it."

Jen smiled and I smiled back.

"So what did you find?" she asked.

"Brown cowgirl boots for my sundresses and then white wedge heels for my dress." I answered.

"Okay, cool." Jen replied. "You'll have to show me your dress when we get home."

"Oh, you didn't see it at my house?" I asked.

"Not really." Jen answered.

"Oh, ok." I said.

We paid for dress and shoes. We were walking down the mall. In the middle of it, there was a Native American stand. I looked around and found some woven bracelets. I picked up a few and two with little dream catchers in the middle. One for me and one more for my mom. Also a big dream catcher that she can hang on the wall. Before we left, we grabbed a soft pretzel. Then we headed home.

We went up to my room. The boys were out baseball again. I put my purchases on the bed for now and went to my closet.

"Here is my dress." I said.

It was strapless with clear, purple and light pink stone sequins. It had a bright hot pink silk belt with a big clear stones pin. And the bottom was kind of loose and flowy. Light and hot pink.

"Oh, wow. Model it." said Jen.

So did I.

"Wow... you are beautiful. Grayson will love it." Jen said.

"Thanks." I replied.

Later that evening, I helped Jen get ready for her date. I did her hair and make up.

"Absolutely beautiful." I said.

After Jen was done, I got ready. I put on my dress and sandals. I curled my hair... well, made it wavy. I threw it into a side pony tail. I put on a little makeup.

"There." I said. "We're ready."

"I'm nervous..." Jen said.

"You look fantastic!"

Jen beamed. She was so happy. And I was happy too. I smiled back. We went out to the living room. Both guys were there. Grayson had on a light blue button up shirt and tan khaki's. Derek had a suit on. He looked good.

"I feel under dressed." Grayson said, looking to me. "Should I change?"

"Only if you want to." I said.

But he did. He came back with a white button up shirt and black dress pants on. Derek kept staring at Jen. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Well, we're off. You two have fun." I said.

"But not too much fun." Grayson said with a wink.

I giggled.

"You two too." Jen said.

We said bye to them and then headed on our way. We ended up at Merriman's Kapalua. It was located in West Maui. We were seated at an outside table and could hear the live music inside and the ocean waves outside. I ordered a water and Grayson ordered a Coke Classic. We looked at the menu. Everything looked good. But Grayson ordered the Keahole Lobster with a toss salad. I ordered a toss salad also and the Five Spice pan roasted Jidori Chicken. We talked while we waited for our food.

"So you having a good time?" Grayson asked. "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks." I said. "And yes. I'm having a great time."

"That's good." he said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"So, it's not much, but..." I said, pulling a small brown paper bag out of my purse.

I handed it to Grayson. He opened it and inside were two woven bracelets. One was black and white with white hearts on it.

"You can't tell they're hearts really." I said.

The other was a green one with a dream catcher charm on it.

"It's ok. I love them. Thanks so much." he said and put them both on right away.

"When I get some money saved up, I'll get you something really special." I said.

"Oh, Kenzie. You don't to." he said.

"I know, but I want to." I replied.

He smiled. Our food then arrived and we started eating.

"This is really food." I said.

"I agree."

We were halfway through eating when Grayson said:

"Ok. I wanted to wait until after we ate, but I can't. I want to give it to you now."

"You don't have to. You can wait. Really." I said.

"No, I want to. Kenzie, from the first time I've seen you, I loved you. You are a great girl. Smart, funny. Pretty... beautiful. And I want to show it." he started. "And no... I'm not proposing."

I giggled, because that was what I thinking he was doing. He pulled out a little box and handed me it. Inside was a small ring. It was white gold setting. On the band were three little dots on either side of the small pink stone in the middle. It was really pretty.

"Oh, Grayson! I love it!" I said.

"And I love you so much!" he said. "I'm glad you love it. I figured it'd match the necklace Jen gave you."

"I love you too." I said. "Yes, it does."

I put the ring on.

"I seriously love it." I said, holding my hand up looking at the ring on my ring finger.

We finished eating and then ate some dessert. After that, we went out on the platform and started dancing to the music. We danced to some fast songs and then a slow one. Grayson held me close. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked up at him.

"I love you so much." I said. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're very welcome and I love you a lot too." Grayson replied.

We danced some more. Then headed for a walk on the beach. We went home and walked along our beach.

"So, why does Derek... why for six years did he live in a burning house and that anonymous loft when he has a house like this?" I asked.

"Jen told me he must stay in Beacon Hills to protect the city from the supernatural. It's what his parents did."Grayson replied.

"Ok. But he has more money than Fort Knox... why does he live in places like these?" I asked.

"Well, so he doesn't attract unwanted attention for example." Grayson answered.

"Oh ok." I said. "Makes sense."

After our walk, we sat on the beach listening to the ocean and enjoyed the beautiful night.


	22. Chapter 22

Soon it was Saturday morning. I woke up and looked to Grayson. He was awake. I went over close to him and started kissing him. He was kissing me back. Then we made love. Sweet and passionate love. Then I just laid on his chest with his arms around me.

"I don't want to get up. I just want to lay here all day." I said, laughing.

Grayson laughed too. We kissed some more and then got up and met Jen and Derek in the kitchen. They had breakfast made. Homemade pancakes, plus scrambled eggs and sausage links.

"Mmm... smells good." I said.

We all sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Grayson asked.

"Just stay around here and play baseball, swim, use the Jacuzzi." Jen answered.

"Cool. Sounds good." I said.

So after breakfast, we played some baseball, then swam in the pool. I dunked Grayson once. I was laughing hard and he splashed me in the face.

"Not nice." I said.

But we were all laughing. There was a small portable radio playing and soon Aerosmith's song, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" came one.

"It's our song!" Jen exclaimed.

Derek smiled. The two of them started dancing and kissing. I smiled. They were so happy. When the song ended, they headed into the house.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I can probably guess. Their bedroom." Grayson answered. "They are having a lot of fun here in Maui."

I looked puzzled at first and then realized it.

"Oh..." I said.

We went in to change and could hear them in their bedroom.

"Oh wow." I said.

"What is he doing to my sis?" asked Grayson shocked.

"Uhmm... let's go for a walk to let them have their privacy."

So I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. Then grabbed my sketch pad. Soon Grayson and I were walking hand in hand down the beach. We walked so far and then we sat on the sand. I started sketching the ocean and the trees. Also the beach and the house. We sat there for quite awhile, just listening to the ocean. I sketched Grayson laying in the sand. I then closed the sketch pad and sat it aside. I leaned over to Grayson and kissed him. He pulled me into a hug. We kissed some more.

"So can I see your sketches yet?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I started. "Sure. Why not?"

So I handed him my sketchpad. He flipped through the pages.

"Wow... these are really good." he said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I had colored some in with color pencils that I had brought.

"This one's really good." he said.

It was a sketch of Derek and Jen sitting hugging around the fire.

"Thanks." I said. "I drew it from my memory."

"Wow..." he said again.

"I think when I get home, I'll get it framed and give it to them." I said.

"They'd love it."

"Good. I hope so." I said. "How about we go back and change into our swim suits and go swimming in the ocean."

"Sure."

So I picked up my sketch pad and we headed back to the house. We were near the pool. I looked up and just stared and then quickly ran into the house. Grayson looked and followed.

"Oh... my... God!" I yelled quietly to Grayson. "At first I thought they were just cuddling, but... They're... making out... in the Jacuzzi."

"I know. It'll be burned in my memory forever." he yelled.

"Mine too." I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes and then for some reason we both burst out laughing. We then went to our room and switched into our swimsuits and headed past them quickly and headed back to the beach. They didn't even know we were there. Everything was oblivious to them. We threw our towels on the beach and then went to the ocean. We splashed around a swam. It was fun. Then we went to the hidden bay area and we started kissing. We laid our towels on the ground and started kissing, but soon made love. It was slow and passionate.

"That was... different." I said. "Sex on the beach."

"I know." agreed Grayson.

We kissed some more. Then headed back up to the beach. Jen and Derek were sitting on the sand now. Jen looked up and smiled at us. I smiled back. I'm sure she knew what we were up to, by my smile. She stood up.

"There you two are." she said.

"Yep. We just went for a walk." I said.

"Uh-huh." Jen said, laughing.

"Really." said Grayson.

Jen just looked at us, like she didn't believe us, but didn't push it further. We all sat on the beach then.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"How about to that dance hall? We can all go dancing." answered Jen. "That'd be fun."

"I don't dance." said Derek.

"Liar." said Jen.

"I'm not." he repeated.

"Sure you are." she said. "If you can catch me, you don't have to."

"Huh?" I asked.

But I saw Jen get up and run down the beach. Derek was a few seconds behind her, chasing her. Grayson and I were laughing. Derek finally caught Jen. He picked her up and looked like he was about to throw her in the ocean. But she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He set her on two feet and they started kissing.

"They are so good together." I said.

"They are." Grayson agreed.

Then we started kissing. They came back up and sat next to us.

"Ok. Dancing it is." said Derek.

So later that night, we went to the dance hall. I had on my peach flowered sundress along with my new cowgirl boots. Grayson and I started dancing. So did Jen and Derek. We danced for awhile and then headed to a table and got some drinks. We also ordered some nachos and cheese for an appetizer. We ate the nachos and cheese and then Grayson asked:

"Jen, would you care to dance?"

I looked to Derek and so did Jen.

"Sure." Derek replied. "But ONE song. NOT a slow one."

Jen and Grayson went out onto the dance floor and a slow dance started. Jen smiled at Derek, biting her lower lip and started to dance cheek to cheek with Grayson. He stared at her, then laughed.

"She drives me crazy." he said sighing.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a jealous wolf." I replied.

"I'm not jealous..."

"Ah... You're not... what? You're the most jealous person I ever seen." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right... I know... I can't help it."

"Jen will never be unfaithful to you, Derek. She lives only for you."

He smiled with a very sweet glance.

"So... having a good time?" Derek asked, trying to not look at Grayson and Jen.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"That's good. It's nice to get away for awhile."

"It is." I agreed.

"You looked beautiful last night." he said.

"Thanks."

"So do you want to dance?" Derek asked.

"Sure."

So we both headed out onto the floor. We danced to a song and then I danced some more with Grayson.

Then we headed home, made a fire and made some smores. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

Soon it was Sunday morning and three hours later from when we fell asleep. There was a knock at the door. It was Jen.

"Wake up, sleepy heads! It's 8:30!" she yelled.

"Oh, God!" I said yawning.

"I'll kill her... I swear, I will kill her." Grayson said with closed eyes.

"Wake up!" she shouted again, knocking too. "Breakfast!"

Grayson took one of his slippers and threw it against the door.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want to get up!"

Grayson agreed.

"I just want to sleep." I said, rolling over, still trying to sleep.

Grayson rubbed his eyes.

"Come on." he said. "We better get up before she comes back."

"No!" I said, groaning.

Grayson laughed. After awhile, we got up. I put my summer robe on. We dragged ourselves to the kitchen with a zombie look, and sinking into the tan armchairs. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Jen and Derek were cheerful and sprightly. They looked at us and burst out laughing.

"Someone stayed up late..." Jen said, smiling. "Someone had fun last night."

We both looked at them sighing.

"What?" she asked.

"We had fun." Grayson started. "But at 1am we were sound asleep, while someone else had a lot of fun tonight and didn't let us get back to sleep until 5:30 in the morning!"

Jen was hardly restraining her laughter and Derek turned towards the sink silently laughing. I seriously wish there was a pillow on this chair to throw at them.

"Oh, come on, we didn't make that much noise." Jen said.

We were staring at her. Then I couldn't help, but burst out laughing. I think it was the lack of sleep.

"It's his fault!" Jen said to justify herself.

Derek suddenly turned around and went near her clasping her hips.

"Excuse me?" he asked, smiling.

"Honey... I don't scream alone like that without reason. You... you make me feel out of my mind." she answered.

He started to kiss her neck. Jen had that "look" in her eyes again. She was hugging him excited. Derek took her in his arms, then looked at us smiling and said:

"You two make breakfast. I'll put a hand on her mouth if she overstates."

Then they disappeared.

"Wolves!" said Grayson still with eyes half closed and I laughed.

"Well look at them from a different point of view." I said. "They're two normal people that are having fun. Jen finally feels like a normal girl. And I have never seen him quiet and happy like this before."

"Yeah." he said, smiling. "You're right. But... I'm not accustomed to seeing her this way. I mean, she never screamed like that with my brother."

"Maybe because Derek is a great lover and he's really good to make love... and your brother's worthless." I said, to prod Grayson and he looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked.

I sat astride his hips and then said:

"And you're so good too, my love."

I started kissing him while he was hugging me tight. We then started our breakfast. I think Derek took his promise, 'cause we could have heard a pin drop. We ended to eat by ourselves and then came back to our room to take a shower and change into our bathing suits.

"They woke us up, just to leave. I could of slept longer." I said.

"Really." Grayson agreed.

We grabbed our towels and headed to the beach. We were lying on the sand and cuddling when they arrived.

"Let's go!" Derek said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Sailing boat! Grayson, I need your help." he said.

"Okay." answered Grayson, following him in the bay on the left of the house.

We saw a sailing boat, but didn't imagine it was theirs.

"Kenzie, if you have a camera, maybe you can take some shots for my book." Jen asked.

"Sure." I said. "Who takes care of the house when you're not here?"

We headed inside.

"There are a couple of keepers, who stayed in the depandance on the hill, while we're here." Jen answered. "You could also take your sketchpad and a few color pencils, too. There are some wonderful landscapes where we're going."

"Yeah, wonderful idea!" I exclaimed.

I ran to take all I needed, while Jen went into the kitchen to prepare something to cook for lunch. I reached her and helped her to pack veggies, a chicken and cutlets for our barbeque.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie... for last night." she said.

"...And the night before." I said, laughing.

"And the night before." she confirmed.

"...And Thursday night." I continued.

She was laughing like crazy. So was I.

"I'm really sorry... We're two wolves on heat. I'm sorry you heard us, Kenzie."

I looked at her for a while, then took my backpack and sketchpad and said:

"Not just heard, Jen... It must be really exciting in the Jacuzzi."

Then I went away trying not to laugh. Jen was looking, dumbfounded.

"What? ...Oh God!" she shouted. "Kenzie!"

But I went outside laughing like crazy without giving her an answer. We reached the guys on the boat. I was still laughing and Jen had an embarrassed look.

"What's going on?" asked Grayson.

"I told her about the Jacuzzi." I answered.

"Oh..." he said laughing too.

Grayson helped 'captain' Derek to sail and we went in the ocean. I took the most wonderful day to get tanned with Jen, while Derek was at rudder and Grayson was shooting thousands of pictures with my camera. Sometimes Jen burst out laughing saying:

"Oh, God!"

We reached an atoll that looked like paradise on earth.

"Wow!" I said. "Are you going there?"

"Yes, but no swimming in the ocean here." said Derek.

"Why not? Look at this water!" Grayson asked.

"This is famous for a numerous presence of sharks." he explained. "But there's also a lagoon with fresh water inside the isle."

Derek cast anchor. We got into a rubber dinghy and reached the shore. It was a little isle and me and Grayson didn't take much to make the entire round of the atoll.

I looked around at the landscape. It was so beautiful. There were green patches around on the whitish tan sand. And there was bluish green water all around the isle. And in the middle of it was clear blue water. It was absolutely beautiful. I took some pictures. Then Grayson took some. While they barbequed the chicken and grilled it, I did some sketching. Then I colored some in. Once the food was ready, we sat around the beach and ate the barbeque chicken and the veggies.

"Wow... this chicken is so good." I said.

Everyone agreed. After lunch we played baseball, then Jen and I left the guys alone and we went on the shore to look for shells. Any I find, I was gonna give to my mom. Also take some pictures of Jen for her book.

"Did you really see us?" Jen asked.

"I'm afraid so." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Jen replied.

"Don't worry." I said smiling. "I'm glad you have a normal life sometimes."

"Yeah, I didn't feel like a werewolf these days... Just a girl in love. Awfully in love. I mean, I miss him now, and he's just down there." Jen said, looking at Derek with bright eyes full of emotions.

"Two bodies and a soul." I said, smiling at her. "I'm in love too Jen. Totally in love. More than I was with Stiles. Thank you so much for bringing Grayson into my life. I will never thank you enough for this. And for this wonderful weekend. I could never afford a holiday like this. Thank you so much."

Jen hugged me tight.

"You're my little sister, Kenzie." she said.

"(Sister... I always wanted a sister and now I got one.)" I thought, deeply moved.

"I have a big problem, Kenzie." Jen said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I really hope so. I need help for the next full moon."

Full moon? When on earth she had problems with full moons? I made a questioning look and she explained:

"Do you know when it's next full moon, Kenzie?"

"Of course. March 20th." I answered.

"Exactly... March 20th." Jen said.

I suddenly realized what she was talking about and I felt a shudder.

"Oh God... Spring Equinox." I said.

"Yeah. I need Grayson's help in that hour and Derek too. To protect me." Jen replied.

"I can handle it. Don't worry. I'll ask Grayson to chain me to the wall or something like that. If we're in the same place, it wouldn't be so hard to keep in control." I said.

Jen looked at me like I didn't understand what she was referring to.

"Kenzie, it's not me... it's not you... Did you forget Holly?" Jen asked.

"Oh God. Her first full moon." I replied.

"I'm her Alpha. It's supposed to be me, the one who takes care of her, but next full moon, I can't. We gotta talk to the boys later about this. Derek never faced up to my seasons changing. When we were kids, his mother took me away from those nights, in a cave... in a mountain. It's a new situation for him too. Not only for you."

"We can chain her too. I mean, Derek only has to look at them to make sure no one hurts you, right? If it's all ok, he can help us." I said.

We talked some more about this and I took some more shots of Jen. Then we went back to the boys.

"Jen... training time!" said Grayson. "Come on!"

Derek and I looked at him with a questioning look. Jen and Grayson sat on the sand, one in front of the other.

"Sit down." he said to us.

So, Derek and I sat in a circle with them.

"You need to learn this Derek." Grayson said, then turned to look at Jen. "Ok... are you ready?"

"I said no claws." she said.

"I know, but you also know you have to do this almost every day 'till you have total control, and I've already knocked off you three days. Besides... I didn't promise." Grayson said smiling.

"I hate you." Jen replied.

"No you don't. Come on." said Grayson.

Jen sighed and looked near Grayson. There was his shoulder bag and it seemed to cheer Jen up.

"Claws!" Grayson said.

Jen set her claws off in both hands.

"She has to train to do this?" asked Derek. "It's almost 22 years she's a werewolf. I'm sure she can handle it now."

I looked at her hands. Those claws were terribly long and sharp.

"I'm not training her to be a werewolf, Derek." said Grayson. "I'm training her... to keep control as a wolf."

"Do I have to run away?" I asked.

"No, only when I do it against my will." Jen said smiling.

"You have to learn to do it, Derek. It's important for her." Grayson said. "Ok. Claws off."

Her hands became normal again in a few seconds.

"Fangs!" yelled Grayson.

And she grew fangs.

"Ok... up!... up!" he said.

Grayson took Jen's hands.

"Now... the eyes."

Her eyes turned red. The pupil was different. It was a wolf pupil. She started to breath heavily and fangs grew again.

"Stop it, now!" Grayson said.

"I can't." she yelled in a panic.

"Stop it, Jen!" he said again.

Derek took her hand and suddenly she calmed down. She lifted her fangs and her eyes turned brown.

"See what's the problem?" Grayson asked looking at Derek.

He nodded.

"She cannot go back when she starts doing this. She must have total control, to stop the shifting if it's necessary." Grayson said.

"I'll help her." Derek said. "I promise."

"Ok, sis. Start all over again. Claws!"

Grayson trained Jen for about an hour, then she was exhausted. Derek took her hand and they went to the lagoon to relax. The water wasn't so deep, so Jen could get into the water.

"(Wow... I'm not sure if I could do all that training.)" I thought to myself. "(I mean, I trained with Jen, but nothing like that. Plus, she scared me a little bit there.)"

"Ready?" Grayson asked.

"For?" I asked back.

"Fun in the Lagoon!"

"Sure." I said and took off running and laughing into the water.

Grayson chased after me. We swam, splashed around and just floated in the water. It was fun. Soon the sky was painted in pink, gold and orange. It looked unreal. I took some pictures and sketched it quickly with my color pencils.

"We gotta go back home." said Derek. "We have an 8 pm flight."

"No!" I said. "I want to stay."

Grayson and I looked at each other with a sad look. I would love to stay in a place like this forever. Unwillingly we went back to the shore. We packed up all our stuff and went back onto the sailing boat.

Once we were home in Maui, Grayson and I packed our suitcases. I made sure I had everything, plus the gifts for my mom.

"So you had a good time?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, I really did. I don't want to go home." I answered.

He laughed.

"Same here."

We went outside then and I looked once more at the house, the pool and the island. I couldn't look at the Jacuzzi without thinking of Derek and Jen. We headed to a restaurant near the airport and ate a quick dinner. Then we got to the airport and got on the plane to go home. I watched out the window for awhile. Then laid my head on Grayson's shoulder and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Our fabulous weekend was over and we returned to our reality in Beacon Hills. We were all in Derek's SUV with a sad look, going to the animal clinic.

"Oh, come on guys!" said Jen breaking the silence. "This wasn't our last weekend away from here."

I smiled, but I knew I couldn't afford a vacation for a long time. My mom and I have serious problems to cover the house loan and all the bills. My mom doesn't tell me, but I know she doesn't sleep at the night for worries. She's working double shifts at the hospital, but it's not enough. I think we're really low and almost out of money. I gotta find a job to do after school as soon as possible or the bank will confiscate our house. But I am also worried about having to work on full moon nights.

We were almost at Deaton's when Jen caught Derek's arm holding her breath, staring.

"What?" asked Derek worried, stopping the car.

Grayson and I looked at each other worried as well. Jen was breathing heavily.

"Sweetie... you're scaring me." Derek said.

"Gray!" she yelled, panting. "Help!"

"A... vision?" asked Grayson.

"Yeah." she shouted growling with a strange voice. "I can't keep it. I'm shifting! Take it! Take it!"

"(Take what?)" I thought to myself.

I looked at him with a questioning look. It wasn't night yet. There was no full moon and there's a couple of weeks to go until the Spring Equinox. What's going on?

Derek seemed disappointed Jen asked Grayson for help instead of him. But there was a reason for it. Quickly Grayson got out of the car and opened Jen's door.

"Get out, Jen! Now!" he said.

It looked like it wasn't a new experience for them and he knew exactly what to do. That's why she called him. Jen got out of the car and so did me and Derek. Grayson blocked her against the car's door. He was holding Jen's hands trying to calm her down.

"Sis... look at me. Jen... look at me." he said calmly.

Jen looked at him with red wolf's eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Derek, scared.

"She's totally in panic mode." answered Grayson. "She saw something that scared her to death. And she can't control it. Kenzie... stay away from her. It's very dangerous."

So I moved a step or two backwards, looking around to find a way to escape, if I had to. Jen was very frightening right now.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Calm her down or run as fast as we can. I'm not kidding. If she shifts, run like hell." Grayson answered, then turned to look at her. "Jen, stop it! You're safe here. We're all safe! Derek help me. Hug her tight. Find a way to distract her... We must distract her... Kenzie! Take the black box in my bag. It's in the front pocket. There's a white and purple flower printed on the cover. A kind of bell flower."

Derek suddenly hugged her tight. I ran to take the box and opened it. There were three syringes with a brilliant purple liquid inside. I gave one to Grayson and quickly moved away from them. Even if I'm impulsive, I've learned to take their advices. Jen looked really scared and was shifting.

"Sis... your mantra. Say it." Grayson said.

She looked at Grayson with red eyes and fangs. The biggest and longest fangs I've seen in my life. Derek doesn't have fangs like these. Neither does me or Scott.

"Say it!" he said again.

"Derek... together... forever." Jen said.

"Again!" Grayson said.

"Derek... together... forever."

"One more time."

She said it again a couple of times and it looked like it was working. Her voice became normal and the fangs were disappearing, but her eyes were still red. Derek was trying to calm her down.

"Let's try it this way." he said.

He held her in his arms and sat her on the SUV's hood and then started kissing her on the mouth and neck, trying to seduce her and exciting her to distract her mind from shifting. Then he said softly to her ear:

"Forever... Forever, Jen."

She sighed closing her eyes, giving herself up to his passionate kisses and caresses. When she opened her eyes, they were brown and she was breathing normally. In a few minutes, she was fine. Grayson took away the injection. He looked happy that he didn't have to use it. Derek was still hugging her tight.

"How can it be her mantra?" I asked. "I mean, she didn't remember him."

"It was... when we were kids." answered Derek.

"Even if they deleted her mind, they couldn't delete the only thing that calms her down. It's the only memory they left about him. His name. Deaton told me that her mom told her it was just a formula, even if she always wondered who Derek was." Grayson explained.

"You scared me to death, Jen." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" asked Grayson looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Let's go home. I just wanna go home, please." she said getting down off the hood and going back in the car.

We were looking at her. She seemed lost and embarrassed for what just happened, like it was a situation she couldn't control. And that was also the first time I was seeing Derek really scared.

"It looks like it's not the first time you did this." said Derek.

"Yes. It's happened a few times in Paris and I was the only one who could calm her down, that's why she called me before." he answered.

"What was that injection?" I asked.

"Datura Stamonium. It's a very potent narcotic. I'll prepare some for you two also. It was a long time that this wasn't happening, but it's better you have it with you always." Grayson said.

"It's the same you use in season's changing?" I asked.

"How do you know about this?" Grayson asked, surprised.

"Jen told me." I replied.

"No, this would not be enough to down her. This is only to stop her when she shifts into a wolf against her will."he said. "I'll do some for you tonight. If it's necessary. If you see her shifting again against her will, inject it in the side of her neck."

I felt a shiver in my back. I'm not sure I'll be able to stab her in the neck with that needle.

"Ouch... I was going to ask you if you could give me some to use at full moons, but... the neck... no thanks." I said.

Grayson looked at me sighing.

"Kenzie... you're a werewolf... Jen's a..." he started.

"Monster!" she finished.

Derek sighed disconsolate, sad for her. Grayson drew near the SUV's window that was lowered. He made her a caress on the face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, not worrying at all about everything Derek could think about.

"That's not true. You're special." he said. "Kenzie's a werewolf. You're a force of nature."

Me and Derek drew near them. Grayson looked at me and said:

"If I make this injection for her, she temporarily loses her strength. If I make it for you... you'd be asleep for six months. You have no idea what Jen is, my sweet Kenzie. She can devastate seasons, stars and weather. She can manipulate minds, animals and events with only a thought. She can create earthquakes or change fall into Springtime with only one touch. And she can also kill with one touch. She can control and change anything tied to nature. She has psychic powers like telepathy or telekinesis. You saw what she did with those two arrows and the bullet when Kate and Allison wounded Derek. She's the seventh wonder of the universe. The only problem is that she cannot control it yet. But she will, 'cause she's a smart girl. She's only too young yet to bear all this. We'll help her and everything will be alright." Grayson said smiling to her.

"(Wow... I knew Jen was powerful and could be dangerous... but I never imagined something like this. Now I understand why she's the Alpha's Alpha. But I also have to admit, I'm a little bit scared of her... of her power. But good for me, she's on my side. My first thought was... what could happen if Peter had a power like this?)"

We got back into the SUV and Derek gave her a caress and a kiss on the forehead, then started the car.

"I'm a monster. How can you love a monster like me?" she asked with a very sad look.

Derek stopped the car again, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"You're not a monster, sweetie. You're a wonderful creature. You're everything I always wanted. You're my life. I... I could never imagine my life without you. We'll find a way to control it, ok? I'm here... Forever, remember?"

I thought she was very lucky to have a wonderful man like him by her side. And he was lucky to have her. They are a perfect couple.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking at us, knowing she scared me to death.

Derek kissed her once more, smiling and she smiled back at him. Then we went to the animal clinic.

Grayson was afraid to bring up the subject, but asked anyway:

"Sis... what did you see? Can you tell us?"

She remained silent for awhile. It was like she was deciding if she should tell us or not. But then she answered:

"Alex. He... was killing Derek... and Kenzie."

I just stared, stopping breathing for fear. I looked at Grayson and saw he was shocked too.

"Who's Alex?" asked Derek.

"My brother." said Grayson in a faint voice.

Jen sighed and turned looking at Derek.

"Hun... I know we promised each other not to talk about our past relationships, but... in Paris, I had a four year relationship with Grayson's brother. It's been months, but he still hasn't gotten over me." Jen replied.

"It's true." Grayson confirmed. "Alex is obsessed. He wants her back. And he's very dangerous."

Derek looked at Grayson through the rearview mirror.

"Tell him to try it." he said.

"I don't talk to my brother." replied Grayson. "I have nothing to do with him. But he came here looking for Jen. And I'm sure my aunt is training him. Do you know? Victoria Mays... married to Chris Argent. Do you understand? He's living in their home now."

"I'm an Alpha." said Derek.

"And he's a Mays. Be careful Derek. Be very careful with him. He's changed when Jen ditched him in Paris. He seems to not be able to accept it. I don't know if it's because of you, Derek or because he's accustomed to have everything under control and Jen distraught all of his plans. That's not my brother. I don't understand what's happening to his mind." replied Grayson.

"I have to admit, that's true. He's not the same guy I knew a few months ago." said Jen. "He's a completely different person."

I was looking at Derek through the rearview mirror. He didn't say a word, but I knew this speech was annoying him and he was jealous of their past relationship.

We parked the car in the clinic's parking lot and got out to help Grayson with his luggage and to wave bye. He was hugging me and kissing me when he suddenly stopped and had a worried look on his face. I looked and there was a surprise. Alex was waiting for us next to the front door. Jen stared. Her vision was right? I was scared.

"No, no, no! Not now!" Jen said.

"How did he know we were coming here?" I asked Grayson softly.

"The Argents control everything. Also the airport. They didn't find us in Maui, only because Jen booked the flight with a fake document and her appearance altered. That's why she said for us to wait while she went to check in. But it seems they found out somehow." Grayson said. "Good for us, they missed our departure. They have tv cameras everywhere. They control roads."

"(I really do not like the Argents. Well Allison was still up in the air.)" I thought.

Jen sighed, closing her eyes for awhile. Her heart was beating very fast. Obviously Derek noticed it and started to look at him with a threatening look.

"Is that him?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Jen.

Alex was leaning to the wall with folded arms, looking at them with a jealous and angry look. He looked furious too. I couldn't tell who was more jealous. Derek or Alex. But surely they both were.

"I'll see to it." said Grayson and he went up to his brother, to try and reason with him. "Alex..." he started, but Alex cut him off.

"I just wanna talk to her." Alex said.

Jen sighed, looking at Derek and me. I was so scared. I remembered how he threatened her. But I also know her power. I'm sure she can handle him. She can handle everyone.

"Ok." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Derek, clearly not at all happy with her decision.

"I'm the Alpha's Alpha, hun. Don't worry." Jen said, smiling.

She went by Grayson, snorting.

"What'd you want? I don't think there's anything to talk about anymore." Jen said. "Especially after our last meeting."

"Can we talk alone, please?" Alex asked with an imploring look.

"Anything and everything you tell me, I'll repeat to your brother, so..." Jen replied.

"Ok... Jen, I want to apologize about what happened that day at the hospital. I'm sorry. I was angry. I wish... I wish to talk with you. Maybe we could... meet in a restaurant, at lunch. Just talk. I promise. I don't want to bother you... only talk." Alex said.

Jen sighed. For a moment she thought about accepting the invitation.

"(No.)" I thought. "(Don't.)"

She only thought about it, only to close their relationship once and for all, but she didn't trust him anymore. Alex was clever, very clever. After years, he knew how to hide his thoughts and control his heartbeat. He didn't want to apologize. He wanted to find a way to remain alone with her. He wanted her back, at the cost of kidnapping her and he would never stop until he reached his purpose. I really did not like him.

Derek and I could hear everything, even if we were far away from them. Derek looked nervous and anxious. I tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry. She can handle him." I said. "She loves you and only you. He means nothing to her."

But Derek was still nervous.

"I'm sorry about that day in Montmartre." Alex said. "I didn't want to raise my voice. I was under pressure for our marriage, the job and everything that was happening in those days. I'm sorry. ...I was wondering if... there's a chance for us..."

Jen cut him off before he could finish.

"Marriage?" Derek asked, looking at me.

"Um... yeah. They were engaged once." I replied, nervously.

I wasn't sure if I should have been the one to tell him, but he asked and he'd know if I tried to lie. He looked even more angry and jealous. He shuddered as a low growl escaped his throat. I put a hand on his arm.

"It's over. She doesn't love him. He means nothing to her. It's all you. She loves you and only you." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Alex. As I told you last time, I really loved you, trust me, but... it's over. And it would be over in any case. It's not only for what happened that day... or the pressure. I don't want to hurt you, but... My heart always belonged to Derek. I fell in love with him from the very first time I saw him when we were kids. Please, go on with your life as I did with mine." Jen said.

"See?" I said to Derek.

He nodded, but I could tell he was still jealous and furious with Alex.

"I will never give up on you. Never!" Alex yelled.

"It's over Alex! ...You see that man?" she asked pointing to Derek. "He's my world. I wanna spend all my life with him. He will be my husband, the father of my children. I don't want anyone else other than him! Resign yourself!"

Even if I was scared to death, I couldn't help it. I thought:

"(Will be... your husband?)"

I was so confused on the two of them. Alex looked at Derek with eyes full of hate. He really wanted to kill him. Grayson knew that was the moment to go away, before someone could do something irreparable. He took Jen's hand and started to move towards us.

"Jen!" called Alex.

"This conversation is over." she answered and headed back to Derek.

Grayson came back over by me and held my hand. I could clearly feel he's worried and anxious. Alex turned out on what he truly became. His obsession for Jen was destroying his mind and Gerard and Victoria were making the situation worse inculating hate in him. Especially against the Hales, their enemies for centuries.

"I know who he is. Aunt Vic told me who took my place." Alex said loud, staring at Derek, who started breathing heavily, looking at him with hate.

"It's not your place! It's his place! It's always been his place!" Jen yelled.

She was trying to keep control, but she was trembling with anger. Derek looked at her and held her hand. Alex's face darkened and he said:

"He's not only a damn werewolf... but also a Hale!"

"I'm a damn werewolf too! And a..." yelled Jen, trailing off.

"(Hale?)" I thought.

"You're dead! You're both dead!" Alex yelled.

This situation was getting wildly out of control. I was scared to death that Jen's vision was right. Derek grew his claws and his eyes turned red. So did Jen's. I felt my fangs and claws growing too. Maybe it's because of Jen's powers that my body is reacting this way. Like I have to protect my Alpha. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, thinking of my mom. I can't let him know I'm a werewolf too. I think Alex knows I'm Grayson's girlfriend, but I don't even want to imagine what could happen if he finds out that I'm a werewolf.

"Alex, please go away!" said Grayson.

"Gray! Shut up! It's none of your business!" he yelled.

I finally calmed down. I was looking at Derek and Jen. Then to Alex. I was really scared. Grayson squeezed my hand. I smiled to him. Alex, I saw had an electricity stick. The same one Kate used and pointed it to Derek.

"Come on, wolf! You and me!" Alex said. "I'll show you what happens when someone steals a hunter's girlfriend."

"He didn't steal anyone from you!" Jen yelled. "It was already over in Paris!"

"Yes! Because of him! You said you couldn't marry me because there was something in your heart that was stopping you. It was him!" yelled Alex.

Alex was right, but Jen didn't confirm it. Derek growled and was going towards Alex, when Jen and Grayson blocked them, obstructing their paths.

"Derek, please... Let's just go home." Jen said. "Please. My vision was just a warning, don't let it become a reality. Please, let's go home. I wanna hug you in my arms tonight. I wanna make love with you. Not crying because you're hurt or worse. Please."

Jen's words seemed to convince him and they get into the SUV.

"Kenzie, Gray... get in." she said.

Grayson looked to his brother one more time, shaking his head no. He took my hand and after he put his luggage back in, we got into the car. Alex remained looking at us with an evil look.

"It's not over!" he yelled.

"Yes, it is!" shouted Grayson back.

In the car there was a strange atmosphere. Grayson and I were scared and worried and Jen and Derek were really angry. They both had red eyes, fangs and claws. But in the time we got to my house, they both calmed down.

"Gray, you can stay with us tonight." Jen said. "I'm not going to let you go back to the clinic after what's happened earlier."

"No." I replied. "He can stay with me. I have a guest room. Plus I don't want to be alone if my mom is working."

"And I wanna sleep!" Grayson said, trying to downplay the situation.

Everyone was laughing, knowing we didn't slept much because of them.

"Okay, but if something happens, call us immediately, ok?" Jen said.

"I promise. Are sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you. Sorry again." Jen said.

I hugged her tight. I really don't know how she can bear all this. She's the strongest person I ever met. Grayson and I waved bye to them and then went into my house.

My mom was on the couch, holding a letter from the bank. I saw their heading. She looked as if she was crying.

"I'll head up and leave you two alone." Grayson said.

I nodded.

"(What's going on, now?)" I thought worried. "(No more bad news. Please!)"

I sat my luggage and backpack by the stairs and went and sat next to my mom.

"Oh, honey. I didn't hear you come in." she said

"What's wrong? Please tell me it's not bad news." I said.

My mom smiled and shook her head. She didn't trust talking for fear of crying again, so she handed me the letter. I read it and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

Our house was paid off and an anonymous person transferred a million dollars into our account.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny!" I said shocked.

"I thought the same thing Friday, when the letter arrived and I called the bank. It's all true. It's true, Kenzie. I... I don't know which angel did it, but anyone who did this, saved our lives. I wouldn't of wanted to tell you, but in a couple of months we would have lost the house. Now... not only do we have our house and free from loan, but we will not have money problems for the rest of our days."

I was speechless. I really didn't know what to think about it. Suddenly tears started rolling down my face.

"I stayed here with this letter in my hand for two days." my mom said.

"But... who could have done this for us, mom?" I asked. "Who knew... about our money issue? Did you tell anyone? Because I certainly didn't."

My mom looked as if she was thinking.

"The only person I talked to was your friend, the day you went away." my mom started.

"Jen?" I asked.

"Yes. She came here to ask me if I let you go. First I said no, because we couldn't afford it and she told me the holiday was already paid... for four people and she persuaded me. We stayed together all the morning."

It's Jen. She did it. I'm sure. She saved our lives.

"Mom... try to remember if when you were with her, you thought about the bank that was almost to confiscate our house... It's important." I asked.

"What do you mean: 'thought'?" she asked.

"Just... trust me. Try to remember if you did it."

"I don't know... probably. I couldn't think anything else. Are you telling me she can read minds?"

"A kind of... It's Jen. She did it." I said, smiling.

"Jen? How old is she? nineteen... twenty...?"

"22 next April." I answered.

"It's not possible, Kenzie. A kid could not have all that money."

"Mom... Jen rolls into money. She has millions... Hundreds of millions."

My mom looked at me dumbfounded. She couldn't talk.

"Do you know where we spent the weekend?" I asked.

"She talked about Half Moon Bay or Pescadero."

I smiled at her.

"Mom... we were in a dream house by the sea in Maui, Hawaii. Derek's house. They both are rolling in it."

Grayson came downstairs worried, because he didn't see me for a while.

"Excuse me." he asked. "Is everything ok?"

"May I?" I asked my mom, giving the letter to Grayson.

"Sure." she said.

Grayson took the letter, read it and whispered, smiling:

"Jen..."

"I told you!" I said looking at my mother. "It's her!"

She got up out of the couch and said:

"We gotta go to thank her."

"You're right." I said.

Grayson looked at us, then the clock on the wall. It was 11 PM. He looked at me again and asked:

"You wanna go now?... In that house?... Do you remember the jacuzzi?"

"Oh... Maybe you're right... I'll call her first."

I took the phone and dialed her number. She quickly answered.

"(What's wrong?)" Jen asked worried.

"Nothing... I just need to see you for a moment. It's very important. Could you come back here, please?"

"(Uhm... sure, we're coming.)"

When Jen arrived, my mom let her in and we both hugged her tight crying.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" she asked.

My mom let her go and gave her the letter. She only gave a rapid look at it.

"Thank you Jen. You have no idea what it means for us." my mom said.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." she said.

"Come on Jen, this 'yes and no' it's ok talking about you and him." I said pointing to Derek. "But not with things like these."

"Kenzie... I have no clue with this. Really."

"(If it's not her... maybe Derek?)" I thought looking at him. "(No... it's Jen. I'm sure.)"

Me and my mom looked at each other with a questioning look.

"We gotta go now." said Jen holding Derek's hand, heading to the door.

I don't believe her... I know it's her, our 'angel'. She was about to go, when I said again:

"Thank you, Jen."

She turned back smiling and said, winking:

"You're welcome."

I ran to her and hugged her tight again. Then she and Derek leave.

"I knew it!" I said smiling.

My mom smiled back.

"That was very nice of her." my mom said. "No worries... no more worries. I can't believe it."

We sat on the couch happier as we never been before.

"So how was your trip?" asked my mom.

"Wonderful." I said. "Beautiful."

I then got up and got souvenirs I bought for her.

"You would of loved it there." I said, handing her the gifts.

"Oh, Kenzie. I love them." she said, giving me a hug.

She put the bracelets on right away. She put the mug on the counter and postcards on the fridge. I made the most of our good mood to ask her about Grayson.

"Oh, mom... Doctor Deaton is making some changes at the clinic to make it more safe and... Grayson has to find a hotel to live for about a month or so..."

"Cheap hotel..." he said.

Obviously we were acting in accordance...

"I was wondering if..." I started, but my mom cut me off.

"You don't need to go wasting your money in a hotel. We have a guest room. You can stay here if you wish."

"(Is it so easy?)" I thought looking at Grayson.

"If it's not too much trouble for you." he said.

"Of course not." my mom said. "If your parents agree..."

"Uhm... my parents are in Paris. Jen has my legal ward here." Grayson said.

"Well, tonight you'll stay here and tomorrow we'll ask Jen." my mom said. "And... this way you can take care of Kenzie when I'm working."

"We have a million dollars in our account and you keep on working mom?"

"Yes, but only short shifts." she answered.

Then she looked at me and sighed.

"He stays here, but... I trust you, Kenzie, ok? You know what I'm talking about. I know he's your boyfriend. Each stay in your own room, ok? I like Grayson. He's a nice kid, but these are the rules."

"Absolutely!" Grayson said.

I think I will have to start to get secretly into his room at night like Jen did with Derek.

I hugged my mom.

"Thanks." I said.

"Show him his room." she said.

I hugged her again, then we waved bye and headed upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

I got a text from Jen, who was running with Derek after the Kanima. She wanted me to follow them. So I ended up going there in my car, driving to the alley where Jen and Derek were. I called Scott and told him where to reach us.

I was driving along and all of a sudden I had to slam on my brakes. There in front of me was a long row of nails sticking up.

"(What do I do now?)" I asked myself.

I got out and ran to the chain fence and climbed up over it. I reached Jen and Derek and started to fight the Kanima with them. But then a light exploded overhead.

"Hide!" yelled Derek.

So we hid and I saw Chris Argent and Alex show up.

"(Great!)" I thought to myself.

I knew I couldn't hold my stone because I knew the Kanima could sense me. Chris started shooting at the Kanima and knocked it down.

"Where's that animal?" asked Alex, talking about Derek with a 357 Magnum revolver in his hand.

They were looking towards the place we were hiding. Derek was holding Jen in his arms behind a big reinforced concrete column. I was against a wall.

"I know you're here." Alex said. "Deeerek..."

"Stop it!" said Chris.

"No, no, no Uncle, I'm gonna kill him, I swear." Alex said.

Derek started to breath heavily. He was going to face up to Alex, but Jen stopped him.

"No!" she said silently. "Do you want him to kill us?"

Derek looked at her and then at me and calmed down.

"Derek... come here doggy!" Alex sneered, trying to provoke him.

I could see Derek trembling, but he didn't move.

"I got a present for you." Alex said showing his gun. "Eight shots of Wolf's bane. It's a special Wolf's bane... Just for you."

They were still turned towards us, when the Kanima got up behind them. They turned and Chris tried to shoot, but his gun jammed. Alex pointed his Magnum, but not in time and the Kanima knocked them down against the wall. I saw another person walking close. I quickly grabbed my stone. I saw it was Gerard.

"(Fine... Alex and Gerard! The worse of the Argent family besides Victoria.)" I thought.

I kept looking and saw the Kanima staring at Gerard. It was like they knew each other.

"(What the hell?)" I thought.

Then I saw Scott arrive and gave the Kanima violent push. The Kanima then ran away. Scott and Gerard stared at each other and then Scott ran after Jackson. Still clutching my stone, I followed Scott when Jen and Derek quickly went away.

When I knew I wasn't near Gerard anymore, I unclutched my stone. Scott and I were looking around a corner from the club. I saw Danny, but apparently Scott didn't. I was about to tell him when Stiles came up behind us. I jumped a little. I didn't hear him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." he said. "Did you see where they went?"

"I lost him." Scott answered.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one." I replied.

"All right. Any clue to where he's going?"

"To kill someone?" I said.

"Ah... That explains the claws and the fangs and all that." Stiles said.

"Makes perfect sense now." said Scott.

"What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, ok? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it." Scott said.

"Jackson." I said as Stiles said. "Not 'it', Jackson."

"Yeah, I know." Scott replied. "I know."

"All right, but does he know that? Did anyone else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"No... I mean, I don't think so." Scott said. "But he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. How did he pass the test?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing. I mean Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When is the Kanima not the Kanima?" Stiles asked.

Scott answered:

"When it's Jackson."

While listening to them talking, I happened look up and saw the Kanima's tail by the window.

"Dude... See that?" I asked, pointing up.

They both looked up.

"He's inside." Scott said.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked.

"I know who he's after." Scott replied.

"What, how? How?" Stiles asked. "Did you smell something?"

"I saw Danny." I said.

"Armani." Scott answered. "You saw Danny?"

"Yes, I was gonna tell you, but then Stiles came up." I replied.

We moved by a side door.

"Aww... come on. All right, maybe there's... like... uh, like a window we could climb..." Stiles started.

I ripped off the handle of the door and passed it to Stiles.

"...Or some kind of handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." Stiles started. "How I'd not think of that one?"

We then went into the club and looked around.

"Dude, everyone's in here... almost a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott said.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I feel... out of place." I said.

"Don't... There's a few girls." Stiles said.

We walked near the bar. Danny didn't see us, but I heard him talking to the bartender.

"You're better off without him." the bartender said.

"Still doesn't feel good." Danny said.

I looked and saw Danny's ex dancing with another guy.

"(Poor Danny.)" I thought.

"You know what would feel good? That guy." the bartender said.

I turned to look and then back to Danny but he was gone.

"(Darn!)" I thought.

Scott and Stiles were ordering.

"Three beers." said Stiles.

"Ids?" the bartender asked.

He looked at Stiles and Scott's fake ids and said:

"How 'bout three cokes?"

"Rum and coke? Sure. Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." Stiles replied.

The bartender headed off and I giggled. Another bartender came over and sat three cokes in front of us. saying:

"That one's paid for."

Then he walked away. We all looked and saw a guy staring at Stiles, smiling. I giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles said.

"I didn't say anything." Scott replied.

"She laughed, and you... well, your face did." said Stiles. "Hey I found Danny."

"I found Jackson." said Scott.

I looked up and saw the Kanima... Jackson, crawling along the club's raftered ceiling. I felt afraid. So we moved through the club. I keep looking at Jackson, but also watched Scott in front of me to make sure I don't trip over him or anyone else.

"Get Danny!" said Scott to Stiles.

"What are you two gonna do?" Stiles asked.

I pointed to Jackson.

"Works for me. Danny!" Stiles yelled.

He went off to find Danny. Scott and I follow Jackson. Scott had his claws out, so I put mine out too. We kept walking, but soon lose him in the smoke. It's hard to see.

"Do you see him?" I asked.

"No." said Scott.

We kept going. Soon I see people falling and Danny's one of them. The Kanima, is right over Danny.

"Jackson!" yelled Scott.

I saw Derek and Jen there. He was in werewolf form and was growling at Jackson, ready to hit.

"No, Don't!" yelled Scott.

Derek scratched Jackson's throat and he screeched. Scott and I just stared. Soon people started to scream and move to look at the guys on the floor. It suddenly got chaotic and more screams rang out and some people ran out of the club. Scott and I do too.

We get out of the club and see a trail of Kanima venom and blood. We carefully avoid and follow it. There was Jackson, laying in between cars... completely naked. I thought he was unconscious, but he started coughing. He also looked covered in blood. Scott knelt down next to him. I suddenly heard footsteps. Someone was running. I went to go distract whoever it was, but I saw it was only Stiles.

"What do we with him now?" asked Scott.

I shrugged. But Scott picked Jackson up and put him in the back of Stiles' jeep. They covered him up with a blanket. Jackson was out... unconscious. After we made sure he was out, Scott and I went up to Danny. He was on a stretcher.

"Danny." Scott said.

"McCall... Kenzie, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Uh..." I said. "Just uh... seeing if you're ok."

"And uhm... I'm wondering anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down." Scott said.

Then an EMT said:

"Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital."

"One more question." said Scott. "Just one... Are you ok?"

"Did it happen to my ex too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then I'm great." Danny said.

I giggled. The EMT took him away then. We went back to Stiles' jeep. Stiles was there.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny." said Scott.

"Ok, can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles started. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Could this get any worse?"

I saw the Sheriff pull up.

"Hmm.." Jackson said.

"That was rhetorical!" Stiles said turning back to look at him.

"Get rid of him!" said Scott.

"We're at a crime scene and he's the Sheriff." Stiles said.

"Do something!" I said.

Stiles sighed and then got out of the jeep. He went up to his dad. I was right outside by Scott's window.

"So... I'm guessing I'm not going back to my car with you. Since... Jackson's taking up the whole back seat." I said. "Because I'm not letting Jackson lay on me... especially naked."

"Uhm... you can squeeze up front with us." Scott said. "It'd be tight."

"Nah, it's ok. I can maybe climb back over the fence or get Jen and Derek give me a ride if they're still around or if they aren't... I can call Grayson." I replied.

Jackson cut us off and asked:

"What's... what's going on?"

"Jackson, be quiet." Scott said.

I could hear what Stiles and his dad were saying.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"What you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we're clubbing you know? At the club."Stiles answered.

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Aah... well, dad. There's a conversation that we really..." Stiles started.

"You're not gay." said Sheriff.

"Wha... what? I could be."

"Not dressed like that." his dad said.

"Well... what's..." Stiles said looking to his pants and jacket.

I giggled. He was very untidy.

"Hmm..." Jackson said again.

"Jackson, be quiet." Scott replied.

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not even sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"What's happening?" Jackson asked.

"Sssh!" I yelled in to Jackson.

He was starting to sit up.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but..." Scott said and then punched Jackson unconscious.

We waved to Sheriff Stilinski when he looked our way.

"Dad..." Stiles started.

"The truth, Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"The truth, all right. Well the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's... that's it."

"Well, that's really good of you guys." said Sheriff Stilinski. "You're good friends."

Then Stiles came back to the jeep.

"You coming with us?" he asked.

"Probably not. I'm not sitting under a naked Jackson and there's not enough room up front." I replied.

"Ok." said Stiles. "How are you gonna get to your car?"

"I'll go with Grayson or if Jen's still around, I'll ask her and Derek." I answered.

"Ok." Stiles answered, then they drove off.

I saw Gerard and Chris in a SUV, so I quickly clutched my stone and went up to hear what they were saying. Then as I was near the SUV listening, I saw Alex quickly get into the back seat. I didn't know he was there. I didn't see him around in the club.

"(Definitely a good thing I had clutched my stone.)" I thought. "(I don't want him to see me and know I am here.)"

"Seven paralyzed. The rumor is drugs, probably hallucinogens, since witnesses say they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor." Alex said.

"Now who would believe something like that?" Gerard asked.

"You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you and you did nothing. You want to explain that to me?" Chris asked.

"Intuition." answered Gerard.

"Then you know what it is." Alex replied.

"I have a suspicion and if I'm right, it plays by certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily." Gerard said.

"Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this out?" asked Chris.

"Not necessarily. Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?" Gerard asked.

"Unfortunately." Chris replied.

"I saw that animal... sometimes." Alex said.

Gerard and Chris turned around and looked at him with a questioning look. I just stared.

"Do you really think I didn't hunt that animal that ruined my life by taking away the only person I loved? I'm trailing him at a distance. And also my brother. I think they're friends or something like that. I'll find that animal alone one of these days." Alex said.

Gerard was looking at him really interested. He looked proud of him.

"Where did you see him lately?" he asked.

"At the animal clinic, when they came back from the airport. And after... at that girl's home." Alex answered.

I gasped and hoped they didn't hear.

"What girl?" asked Gerard.

"The brown haired one... pretty, blue eyes, long hair. She was with my love the first time I seen her again. I followed them when they left the clinic that night. I think she's my brother's girlfriend. They were hugging and kissing." Alex said.

I was petrified. I didn't think he noticed me that day at the hospital.

"(Oh, my God!... he knows where I live. Luckily Grayson lives in my house now.)" I thought.

"I don't think we can use her or your brother to catch Derek." said Gerard. "And surely not your... fiance."

Gerard said that last word to provoke him and to foment hatred and anger towards Derek. Alex looked furious.

"And the only other tie we have to him is Isaac Lahey." Gerard said.

"What are you thinking?" Chris asked.

"That if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity. What did I teach you is the best way to eliminate a threat?" Gerard asked.

"Get someone to do it for you." Chris replied.

"Do what you want with the Kanima, but Derek's mine!" shouted Alex. "Don't forget it!"

I quickly walked away and went to see if I could find Jen or Derek to warn them and tell them what I heard. I looked around, but didn't see them anywhere, so I headed down the street. I called Grayson to come get me and take me to my car. I didn't want to have to climb the fence.

"I'll be right there." he said.

About 10 minutes later, I was in Grayson's car and told him what was going on, minus the Jackson part. He held my hand the whole time, because he knew I was scared over what Alex had said. But it wasn't just for me. I was scared because he knew where I live and I was scared for Grayson as well and for Derek and Jen.

While all this was going on, Holly was letting her dog, Prada, out to use the bathroom.

"I love you. Go. Go. Let's go Prada. You're all of six pounds. There can't be that much to come out of you. Prada, let's go!" Holly yelled. "Prada?"

Holly started walking in her yard to find her dog. She was getting nervous. Suddenly the guy that was with her in the guidance office was there in front of her, holding Prada.

"Lose something?" Peter asked.

"So, should I call the police or is there a non-arrest able explanation for being in my yard in the middle of the night?" Holly asked.

Peter, who was holding Prada, put him on the ground and the dog ran towards the house.

"I heard him barking and I live in the house back there. Is that okay or should I start running?" Peter asked.

"Well, thanks for bringing him back." Holly replied.

"Everything ok?" Peter asked.

"Okay meaning what?"

"Meaning, are you all right?"

"Meaning, I haven't been in school lately and when I was, I was in the guidance office? I'm not crazy. I may be the girl who has nightmares about a dead guy coming on to me and also he's with a girl I barely know." Holly answered.

"You mean... Jen?" he asked cutting her off.

"How... How do you know? How do you know her?" Holly asked surprised.

"I know her from a long time. Let's say she's one of my family."

"Well, I'm not one of those desperate vicidin-popping wrist cutters at school." Holly answered.

"Oh, is that what the other girls are like? Why'd you do that?" Peter replied.

"Do what?" asked Holly.

"You... you stepped back."

"You stepped forward." Holly replied.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you." Peter said.

"Maybe I don't want you to."

"Does this mean maybe I could?" asked Peter.

"If you want me to punch you in the throat."

"Could I hold your hand?" asked Peter.

"What am I, nine years old?"

Peter leaned next to Holly and pulled a purple flower off the vine. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Uh, could I give you a flower? Promise to keep it? If I ask you tomorrow if you have it and you say 'no', I'm gonna be really hurt." Peter said.

"Well, if I don't..." said Holly, taking the flower. "I'll lie."

Peter laughed and headed off.


	25. Chapter 25

I was talking to Allison in the hallway by her locker in school, when her grandfather, Gerard, our principal called us into his office. I was really nervous and scared, because I didn't like him. Plus I remembered very well his words and Alex's threats. They sat and I stood near Allison.

"So who did you say you were studying with tonight?" he asked, looking at Allison.

"Oh, just Lydia. We're prepping for our World History midterm." Allison answered.

"History was one of my favorites." he said. "Especially Military History. Ever hear the phrase, 'Know the Enemy'?"

"It's from 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu." Allison answered.

"Very good. Know what it means, Ms. Stewart." Gerard asked.

I tried to be as quiet as I could and not move.

"In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." I said.

"Right again." he said, staring at me.

Then he turned to Allison and said:

"Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy which we know next to nothing about. It's killed one of our own, among others."

"I've heard." Allison said.

I thought that if he was talking about this in front of me, he must surely know I'm involved.

"(And that can't be a good thing.)" I thought.

"So Ms. Stewart. I've heard that you've been seeing Grayson regularly. Victoria's nephew. Anything serious in the air?" Gerard asked.

I started breathing heavily, almost panting. I thought of my mom to control my breathing.

"Um... no. We're just good friends." I lied.

"Oh?" said Gerard. "I'm sure you know what my family does. Maybe you can persuade him to become a hunter... as he should be, by becoming one yourself. Become one of us. I'm sure you have a natural talent for this."Gerard said.

I felt relieved. I wanted to laugh, but refrained from it. He doesn't suspect I'm a werewolf. Or maybe it's just a trap. I must be very careful and think twice before giving him an answer.

"Hunter?" I asked, looking surprised.

"Come on. You know what I'm talking about." he said, smiling. "We know you're a friend of Jennifer Shawn's. I saw you at Deaton's."

"She's just an acquaintance of mine. I never see her." I lied again.

"Well... so hard to believe since that she lived with Grayson in Paris. But we will come back to this subject another day." he said.

I was frightened to death and I know he knew it. But what werewolf acted like this? Losing control and trembling in front of a hunter? But maybe it's better to show my human side/part, so that I don't let him discover that I'm one of them. Many I did not like this guy.

"Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show up to school today?" he asked, looking at me.

"He didn't?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"His parents called and so did the police. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"Gerard replied.

Allison and I shook our heads no.

"Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends." Gerard said standing up. "I believe my granddaughter and you, Ms. Stewart, would always want to protect your friends, even if it meant lying. So I want to ask one more question to you, Allison."

Gerard came near us, went behind Allison and put his hands on her shoulders saying:

"And this time, with a small advantage. I'm not going to hurt you."

He put two fingers on Allison's jugular.

"I just want to get a sense of your pulse." he said.

I thought back to when we were in Maui and Grayson told me the hunters have their methods to know if you're lying. I hope he doesn't try it with me.

"Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth." Gerard said. "Do you know anything about Jackson being missed?"

"No." she answered.

"Is he in trouble?" Gerard asked.

"I... I... I don't know. I don't know." Allison answered, faltering.

"Does this have anything to do with Scott?" he asked.

"No! I mean I don't... I don't know." she said.

"Your pulse jumped." Gerard said.

Allison quickly stood up.

"It's because you're scaring me." she said, to justify herself.

He really scared her and me too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far." Gerard said.

"No kidding." she answered.

"It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that. I'm sorry. You can go back to class now."

Allison and I get out of his office and saw a man who was setting up a TV camera in the hall. Allison turned to look at her grandfather.

"Go ahead." he said.

We walked down the hall and we noticed there were TV cameras everywhere in the school.

"(This can't be good.)" I thought.

But then I remembered what Grayson told me about how the Argents control everything. I seriously did not like the Argents. Well, Allison was the exception.

Allison and I went to our history class. I saw Scott was already there.

"Scott! Scott!" Allison was saying.

She went to sit next to Scott, but another girl took the seat. Allison was just sitting when our teacher came in the door. I felt afraid again, plus kind of annoyed. It was Mrs. Argent. These Argents were everywhere. And once again, Grayson was right when he said the Argents controlled everything.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and had to leave early. So unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Mr. McCall? How about you?" Mrs. Argent asked.

Scott got out his folders and started flipping through them. The rest of the class went smoothly. It seemed Mrs. Argent kept watching Allison and Scott.

After school, I went to meet Stiles in the woods. They had Jackson chained up in the back of a Sheriff's van. I wanted to tell him that they knew Jackson was missing, but Allison told me to wait for her. So that's what I did. We were telling Jackson about what he turned in to.

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson asked.

"No, more like a reptile." I replied.

"And your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people... and you have a tail." Stiles finished.

"I have a tail?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. You have a tail." I answered.

"Does it do anything?" Jackson asked.

"No, not that we know of." Stiles answered.

"Can I use it strangle you?" Jackson asked. "Stiles…not you Kenzie. Although you won't unchain me either."

"No." Stiles said. "You still don't believe me. All right. That night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home." Jackson answered.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, you idiots! What the hell else would I do?" Jackson asked.

"You attacked me and Derek at the school. Also Kenzie and Jen. You trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night you tried to kill Danny." Stiles answered.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asked.

"Well, that's what Scott's trying to figure out right now." Stiles answered.

"What... maybe he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson said.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" I yelled.

He just looked to me.

"All right, well tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Stiles asked.

Jackson looked back to Stiles.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson answered.

We then left Jackson and stood by the bank of the Preserve. I really wished Allison would of hurried up. But soon she came up behind us. I jumped.

"Oh my God." Stiles said.

"They know." Allison said.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"They know Jackson's missing." I replied.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles said. "You knew?"

He looked to me.

"Yeah. Allison wanted to be here too, when we told you." I answered.

"Yeah. My grandfather told us his parents went to the police. They know." Allison said.

Stiles looked at the phone and to us. Then dropped the phone into Allison's hands. He went to the van and picked up the hand held radio. I heard an officer say:

- (All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat, proceed with caution.) -

Allison and Stiles got into the van.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked.

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles said.

He dialed a number in Jackson's phone and threw it out the window and then drove off. I got into my car and followed them for a little and then headed home. I fed Eli and gave him fresh water. Then Stiles text me to come back to the woods. I really didn't want to, but figured might as well, since my mom and Grayson weren't home yet. I didn't really want to be home alone too long by myself. They were talking to each other when I arrived.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet."Scott said.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" I asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked.

"Then somebody else knows what he it." Stiles replied.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"Like the bestiary says, the Kanima seeks a friend, right?" Allison asked.

"Ok, hold on. So somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself, turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" I asked.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him." Allison said.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima, is that it goes after murders. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked.

"Well, no. It can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you three, but... I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles said.

"But I... I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott asked.

"You're right. It just ran off." Allison replied.

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage." I said.

"Yeah well... but it tried to kill me and Derek and Jen and Kenzie in the pool." Stiles said.

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would of." I said.

"It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked.

"Huh? I didn't think about that." I said.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles said.

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him." Scott replied.

"Know thy enemy." Allison said.

We looked to her.

"Just something my grandfather said."

"I remember." I said.

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." said Stiles.

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." I said.

"It's always something with him, though." Stiles said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott replied.

"So what?" asked Stiles.

"So... he needs help. I didn't know what I was doing at first either." I said, as Scott said:

"So I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody." Stiles said. "That's his own fault."

"Oh, Stiles. Don't be like that." I said.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott said.

After that I got a text from Grayson asking me where I was. So I text back I was on my way home. I said bye to them and headed to my house. When I got home, I saw my mom was still working, so I went into my house and started kissing Grayson. We kissed for a little and then I led him up to my bedroom. We started out slow and then had some wild sex. I felt happy and safe in Grayson's arms. We started kissing again, when I heard a car door slam. We looked at each other and then hurried up and got dressed. I made my bed and we got out our History books, like we were studying the whole time.

"Honey, I'm home!" my mom yelled.

I got up and went to the top of the staircase.

"Ok." I yelled down. "Grayson and I are studying for our History exam."

"That's good." my mom said.

She came up and went into her room and changed.

"I'll make supper then." she said.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No, thanks." she answered. "You two study."

"Ok."

So Grayson and I studied and when supper was ready, we ate it. Then I made my mom relax and Grayson and I did up the dishes. After that I got a phone call from Scott. He told me that Jackson had escaped from the back of the van.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought. "(This won't be good.)"

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't who's controlling him." I said.

"(Or he doesn't remember.)" Scott said.

I heard Stiles on speakerphone:

"(What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?)"

"A fugue state?" I asked.

"(He'd have to forget everything... the murder...)" Scott started.

"Getting rid of the blood."

"(But he had help with one thing... the video.)" Stiles said.

"(And someone else helped him forget that. Whoever's controlling him.)" Scott replied.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

"(He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing.)" Stiles answered.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?"

"(If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah.)" said Scott.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"(Yeah... it's us. He'll talk to us, right?)" Stiles replied.

But later that night, Scott told me about the restraining order and how they have to stay away from Jackson. They cannot go within 50 feet of him. They cannot approach him or speak to him.

"(You can though.)" said Stiles. "(You don't have a restraining order against him.)"

"I don't know. I was there in the van and didn't help him to be let go." I replied.

"(Please.)" said Scott.

"Ok. I'll try, but not tonight." I said.

After I hung up, Grayson and I studied some more in between kissing. Had to be careful with my mom in the house. Grayson understood. He didn't want to be kicked out of my home.

The next afternoon, I had skipped school and Jen and I went to visit Holly. We wanted to see how she was doing, plus talk to her about the night she was attacked.

"Hey guys!" Holly said as she let us in.

"Hi." we said.

We went up to her room.

"So Holly..." I started. "What happened the night you were driving home?"

"I was driving along and I thought I'd hit something. I got out of my car and looked around, but I didn't see anything. Least not right away. But then I felt a scratch on the back of my neck. I turned and saw... I don't

know how to explain it. It was like scaley with yellow eyes. Then I was paralyzed and I couldn't move." Holly started. "It attacked me then. I thought for sure I was gonna die. But somehow I didn't. Do you guys have

any idea how I am alive?"

Jen and I looked at each other.

"(Should we tell her?)" I asked.

"(Yes. We must. Tonight it's full moon. Her first.)" Jen thought back.

I nodded. So Jen started:

"Holly, we need to tell you something."

"Ok." said Holly worried.

"Truth is you were dying." I replied. "But I couldn't lose you. You are my best friend. So Jen saved your life."

"You... you?" Holly started. "How?"

She stopped thinking for a moment, then realized Jen was an Alpha.

"You bit me?"

Holly was a kind of excited and scared.

"Yes, I bit you to save your life. I couldn't let you die." answered Jen.

"Oh, wow." said Holly. "So I'm a werewolf now?"

"Yes." I replied, uncertain at how Holly would react.

Holly was quiet for awhile, thinking again.

"It's full moon tonight! I've studied werewolf. What will happen?"

"It's ok. We will help you through this." said Jen. "I know it's a lot to process."

"You have no idea." Holly said. "I'm scared. Yeah, I wanted the bite, but I would have been ready to bear it. Do I tell my parents?"

"No, I wouldn't. Least not right away." I said. "And I was scared too. But my..."

"Your parents helped you, didn't they?" Holly asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But also now Jen helps a lot. And she'll help you. I will help too. It'll be ok. I promise. And it's better you say to your parents there's a party tonight and you'll be late. You must stay with us at midnight."

Holly still looked uncertain.

"It's true. I will help you the best that I can." said Jen. "But I have some problem tonight. We need the help of everyone we trust. It will be a long night."

"Ok." said Holly, nervously.


	26. Chapter 26

Soon it was the night of the full moon and was also the Spring Equinox. Jen, Holly and I were in the warehouse waiting for Derek, who was arguing with Isaac and Erica. I could hear what they were saying.

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought. And I still don't know who it is." Derek answered.

Surely they are talking about Jackson. I didn't know what to do. I can't hide again information from Jen. I don't wanna do it, so after this Equinox, I'll tell her. I'll tell them both.

"And they do?" asked Isaac.

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." replied Derek.

Jen was nervous and was continually looking at her watch and me too.

"Hun, we gotta go! It's late." she said.

"I'm coming." answered Derek.

Erica looked at her smiling and kept on talking to him.

"Scott or Stiles?" she asked making sheep's eyes at him.

"(She really wants to die!)" I thought. "(I can't stand her! I really can't stand her!)"

"Either." Derek said.

"You said you were teach us to change whenever we wanted." replied Isaac.

"There hasn't been time." Derek answered.

Jen was starting to get really angry and I don't blame her.

"Derek... Let's go! It's almost eleven o'clock! And you don't wanna see me shifting, trust me." Jen said.

"Are you scared of the full moon, Jen?" Erica asked defiantly with an unbearable baby voice.

I really wanted to tell her off, but I didn't.

"Erica... stay away from me. That'd be better." Jen replied.

"Aww... do you want him to hold your hand and comfort you?" she taunted.

"Erica, trust me. This is the worst night you can find to provoke me. I'm really starting to get pissed off. Don't agitate me or I swear... I swear to God... I will kill you! Pack or no pack! I'll rip your throat out! I'm the female Alpha of this pack... don't forget it! I... decide who lives and who dies!" said Jen with red eyes and fangs and she said the last part with a demon voice, growling.

I wanted to laugh, but I was also scared. Jen always scared me when she was like this. I knew I had nothing to really worry about. It was Erica who was making her act this way. I looked to Holly. She looked really scared and was kind of trying to stand behind me.

"It's ok. Really. Erica's a bitch and deserves whatever will happen to her. But Derek won't let Jen do anything." I said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." she said. "That's Derek right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Isaac's pretty cute." Holly said. "Don't you think so?"

"Uhm... I never really thought about it... but I guess…maybe a little." I replied.

"Good, you said a little." she said. "Grayson might get jealous."

I laughed. I kind of had a feeling that Holly was falling for Isaac. Derek took Jen's hand and started to go towards the door, before she really did kill Erica. It looked like the full moon and the Equinox influences were already inside her. She was the anger in itself.

"You let her threaten your pack this way?" Erica shouted.

Jen tried to tug away, to attack Erica, but Derek wouldn't let her hand go. He turned around and said seriously:

"Sure... She's the pack leader, not me. She can do whatever she wants... even with your life... so shut up!" he yelled. "If you wanna stay alive."

Again I wanted to giggle, but refrained from it.

"So... how about we forget the Kanima?" asked Isaac.

"We... can't!" shouted Derek, turning around. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid... at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first."

"Hun... please! It's dangerous." Jen yelled.

At least we decided to spend Spring Equinox at Deaton's, where our powers, except Jen's are lowered, so we can't create many troubles. Deaton can take care of Jen's physical conditions and Grayson can think about me and Holly. While Derek protects us all. It should work. I know it will be a traumatic first moon for Holly, but I hope everything will be alright.

"Sis, are you ready for tonight?" asked Grayson.

"I'm never ready for this. I'm scared." Jen answered. "And it hurts... it hurts so bad. Spring Equinox is the worst of all."

"I know. It's because you were born in the spring. I will give you something for the pain. Everything will be alright, don't worry." Grayson said.

"This time, it's not only me, Grayson. There's Kenzie and Holly to care about too." Jen said, looking at us. "It's supposed to be me, the one who takes care of them. Who teaches them, but I'll be in a catalepsy instead. Chained to a steel table. Really good beginning as an Alpha."

I could tell Holly was still scared of Jen, but she hasn't seen anything yet.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them, sis." said Grayson. "I'm not alone. Deaton and Derek are here to help me too."

Then Jen turned looking at me.

"Kenzie!" she called to me. "I need to talk to you and Grayson in private."

"Sure." I said.

We went outside for a moment.

"I would like to apologize." said Jen. "For our behavior in Maui."

"It's not necessary, Jen." I started, but she cut me off.

"No, please let me finish. We've been rude and insensitive to you. We completely let ourselves go. But... that was the only moment we could really be ourselves. You know him, Kenzie. Tell me if you ever seen him so happy and quiet before?" Jen asked.

"No, never." I confirmed.

"That's Derek. Not the one you knew here in Beacon Hills. Here we're always tensed and on the lookout. I needed to spend some days with him in deeply peace and not only a few hours at home. I'm sorry if we exaggerated. I'm sorry we didn't let you sleep at night..." Jen said, trailing off.

We smiled at her. It was a few minutes, then Jen said:

"And for the Jacuzzi. It was my fault. I provoked him. I'm really sorry."

Grayson gave her a caress, then hugged her tight.

"It's ok, Jen. Is everything ok." Grayson said.

I saw she was embarrassed, so I tried to say something funny to make her smile.

"But... he's always like that? I mean, I never heard someone scream like you do." I asked.

"A wonderful lover? Oh yes! The best in the world!" Jen replied, with a dreamy and exciting look.

"Uhm... Jen. Remember to take necklace, bracelets, earrings and rings off." Grayson said.

She took off the bracelets and the earrings and gave them to him, then went inside. Grayson sighed, took my hand and we followed her.

"Jen..." he said. "Come on!"

"No!" Jen yelled back.

Derek came closer with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She must take away all the jewels. Her temperature will be sky high and she can burn herself. Metals have a strange reaction in this lunar phase on her." Grayson replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." said Grayson, taking her hand and showing me a burned mark on her wrist that usually was covered with a bracelet.

Then he passed her jewels to Derek.

"If you don't want to give them to me, give them to him." Grayson said.

Jen looked at us for a moment, took off the necklace and gave it to Derek.

"The rings, Jen." said Grayson and she looked at her hands.

"Never!" she answered.

"Jen!" Grayson yelled.

"If you want them, you have to take them yourself." Jen said, smiling.

"You know I can't do that!" Grayson replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Try." Grayson answered and Jen held her hand out to me.

I was afraid at first, but then I tried to take away Talia's ring and a violent shock hit me. Jen laughed.

"Only Jen or Derek can do it." said Grayson looking at him.

"You gotta kill me, hun!" Jen said. "I prefer to run my risks. Nobody could EVER take these rings away from my fingers. Promise me you will not do it when I'm blocked or unconscious."

"I promise." said Derek, hugging her.

It was about 11:30 pm. Jen was nervous and restless. Derek was trying to calm her down, hugging her, but he was also worried because he never faced up to things like this. Deaton took off a strange table, thick about 10 inches with holes in the steel.

"Ready?" asked Deaton.

"No." answered Jen, but she laid down on the table.

Grayson put a pillow under her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything will be all right." he said, smiling to her, caressing her hair.

Holly looked at me and asked:

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Aren't you jealous?"

"About Jen? No... she's his sister. I trust them completely... Derek's jealous." I replied, smiling and looking at him, who was staring at Grayson.

Derek was caressing her face. Worried. Then Deaton arrived from the back door with a bag full of chains. I thought they were for me and Holly, but I was wrong. He started to chain Jen.

"Is not the injection enough?" asked Derek.

"No." answered Deaton. "If something happens and she awakens before time... well... we're all dead. And I'm not even sure this is enough. I called someone else to help us. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Who?" asked Derek.

Deaton just smiled at him, then took the chains. The links were as big as my fist. He started to pass it through the holes in the table blocking them completely on Jen. Two around each leg, one on the hips, one under her breasts and two on both arms. Plus big steel armbands on wrists and ankles. Then he said:

"Sorry Jen."

And then Deaton opened her blouse, showing her black lace and satin bra. Then put some power lines on the skin to monitor her heartbeat. I was glad Deaton did that, because if Grayson did, I'm sure Derek would have killed him. Even in that situation, Derek looked annoyed and jealous.

"Can't you cover her?" he asked irritated.

"Derek!" Grayson and I yelled at the same time.

Jen laughed and Derek scoffed. Jen, as a model, was accustomed to be half naked in front of the people, but Derek wasn't. He was scared, worried, and sad to look at her that way. He was kissing her face trying to calm her down. Or better, to calm himself.

"It'll always be this way? Four times a year?" he asked.

"Only 'till we find, a solution or she learns how to control it." answered Grayson. "But I'm working on it. I'll find a way. I promise. Fortunately they aren't all like this. The spring is the worst."

"It hurts seeing her chained this way." said Derek, sadly.

"I know. But it's necessary for our safety." Grayson replied.

"It's ok, hun. It's ok." Jen said smiling to him.

Deaton placed the last padlock and said:

"Ok... Derek... you cannot touch her in this hour, ok? I'm sorry. She'll be in a trance. Only Grayson can talk to her or touch her. For any reason we mustn't touch her or wake her up."

Grayson made her the tranquilizer to calm the pain. After that Deaton and Grayson chained up Holly and I.

"I love you." I said to Grayson.

"I love you too." he said and gave me a quick kiss as Deaton was finishing with Holly.

Then they headed over to Jen.

"Derek... the time has come." said Grayson, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 11:50 pm.

"Give me a kiss bad wolf." Jen said, smiling to Derek who had a worried look.

He gave Jen a big kiss on the mouth, caressing her face.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'll never leave you." he said. "Think about me... about Carmel, ok?"

Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Or the Jacuzzi in Maui."

"I love you Derek." Jen said smiling. "I love you, jealous wolf."

Then Derek had to leave her, while Grayson was giving her the injection to knock her down. In a few seconds she was KO. In that moment the door opened and Steve walked in and went over to Deaton. Jen's father. I was really happy to see him here, to worry and to take care of Jen. But where's her mother? Stupid question I suppose.

"Is it already started?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Grayson answered.

He made a sorry look.

"I wanted to say hello to her. Oh, well... let's take care of my baby." Steve said, standing near his daughter.

He took a cloth and gave it to Grayson, to cover Jen.

"Thank you!" said Derek relieved.

"(Well, two jealous wolves. One worse than the other.)" I thought.

I saw Steve look to me.

"(Oops. I forgot he can read minds. Oh, well. Poor figure number one with him for the night.)"

Derek drew near him with a very sad look and Steve put an arm on his shoulder.

"First time for you, Derek?" Steve asked.

Derek nodded.

"I warn you, it will not be an easy thing to see for the ones who love her." Steve replied.

Derek and I looked to him worried.

"Everything will be alright, Derek. She's strong. She can bear it." Steve said, but then thought to himself: "(She can survive. She must survive. Please God, don't take my baby away. Please, take my life, not her's.)"

Steve thought that last part and don't ask me how, but I heard him. Could she die? Why nobody told me and Derek she could die? And she knows? And Grayson too? Does she have to risk her life four times a year? No, no no... Grayson must find a way to help her as soon as possible. I can't lose her. No! And also where's her mother? Jen could die and she's not here with her. I'm angry... really angry. So I thought of my own mom. I love her so much. She'd be here if this was happening to me.

But then I couldn't help it, I got really scared and started worrying for Jen and could hardly feel the change. I wasn't shifting because I was thinking of my mom, plus I was completely focused on Jen. I was keeping control for the first time and I was very proud of myself. Grayson was looking at me, smiling. I'm sure he's proud too.

Even though I was focused mostly on Jen, I could hear Holly transforming. She was screaming out loud in a lot of pain. I knew how much it can hurt. I remembered my first time. But it seemed like she was screaming louder. I could hear what she was yelling. It was crystal clear.

"Where the hell is Jen? She gave me "the bite"! And now she totally left me on my own?" Holly demanded. "She's not here to help me. That bitch!"

I could tell Holly didn't think the bite was as romantic as she once thought it'd be. I knew it'd be no good to explain about Jen, so I just concentrated on my Alpha. Besides I don't think she'd hear me. But soon she turned to me.

"And what about you? You've been a werewolf for awhile, shouldn't you be able to control it and not have to be chained up? You're supposed to be my best friend, but you aren't even helping me. Some friend you are." Holly started. "And you know what?"

"No." I answered, because she paused, clearly waiting for me to answer.

"I don't think Grayson really does love you. Not the way he was all over Jen tonight. I bet they're secretly in love and are dating behind your's and Derek's back. He loved Jen and not you! And you know it!" Holly yelled.

I did my best to ignore her and bite my tongue not to say anything back. I know she was only saying these things because of the full moon. I kept looking to Jen, instead of Holly to keep control. Maybe I can do it because of her power. I mean, a condition as a consequence because she's my Alpha. I heard Steve's thoughts... now this? What's going on? I couldn't help, but I thought about when we were in Maui and Grayson told me that if they're married for real, I'll acquire other powers.

I thought she'd be okay and would only sleep, but I was wrong. Jen started to breath heavily and growling. She was unconscious, but her claws and fangs grew. The biggest and longest fangs and claws I have ever seen. Longer than that night we came back from Maui. Grayson put a sideways stick in her mouth to keep it open or those fangs would have transfixed her lips. Her appearance was normal except for fangs and claws, but she was suffering... suffering a lot. It was clear looking at her pain stricken face and she was trembling having violent spasms and convulsions.

"(Oh, God!)" I thought.

Steve looked at me with a worried look. Deaton looked worried too. He was keeping under control the electrocardiogram. I could see it from the place I was. Deaton lowered the sound, but I could see the graph. Sometimes it had high peaks and others looked like there was a line for a few seconds and then it restarted to beat again. If Jen was human or a Beta, she was dead now. Only a powerful Alpha can bear it. I think Steve was afraid about this. She could have a heart attack. No, no, no... I don't even wanna think about something like this.

"Grayson..." called Deaton.

Grayson went near him, looked at the electrocardiogram and turned pale with fear. Then he looked at me and Derek.

"Her crisis has never been violent like this. Neither in springtime. It never happened." Grayson said, then said softly to Deaton: "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's not normal, all the pain she's having and those convulsions. Maybe it's the full moon and the spring Equinox combined." Deaton answered.

"What can we do to help her?" asked Grayson.

"Nothing... Just hope her heart resists." he answered. "Epinephrine and defibrillator are ready."

Derek was staring at them. Dumbfounded. He heard everything and so did I. He was not crying, but you could tell he wanted to. He looked at her with moistened eyes. He was feeling totally useless in that situation.

"Is she dying?" he asked anguished.

Steve closed his eyes hearing that phrase. It looked like someone stabbed him in the heart. Deaton looked at Derek. It was useless to lie. Everyone would know if Deaton lied.

"She's fighting Derek." Deaton replied.

"But... she could die? Tell me the truth." he asked with wet eyes.

"Yes, there's a possibility, but... it's not as bad as it was before. It looks like her conditions are become stable. Come here and look for yourself." Deaton answered.

Suddenly Derek went to look at the electrocardiogram and looked a bit relieved. I looked too. Deaton was right, her heartbeat was almost normal now. Steve heard as well and I'm sure he knows it's different from the other times, but he seemed calm, like he was accustomed to all this or simply was trying to keep control to not scare Derek, who was totally in panic.

"It's ok." Steve said to him. "This is how it goes. This is what happens. It's not easy. I know you wanna hug her tight, like me, but we can't. Or else we distract her and she wakes up and… kills us all."

"Grayson! Come here, please!" I said.

He came over and started to unchain me.

"How's Jen? What's going on?" I asked.

So Grayson told me.

"I'm... scared." I said.

"So am I, but it'll be ok. Jen's strong and a fighter." he replied, pulling me into a hug. "Like you. I'm proud of you. You did great tonight."

I smiled up to him.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you so much." he said.

"Same." I replied.

Around 12:30, it seemed that everything was all ok. I went near Jen, who stopped trembling. I was gonna touch her, but Grayson stopped me.

"Not yet!" he yelled.

"Why? It's over. She's fine." I replied, confused.

"No. Look at her hands." Grayson said.

Her fangs were gone and Grayson had removed the stick from her mouth, but her claws were still there.

"How long will it take?" asked Derek worried.

"Just a few minutes." Grayson replied. "We must wait until she wakes up by herself."

"But... she's ok? I mean... she's fine? She'll be fine?" Derek asked.

Despite of Steve telling him many times that she was ok, Derek was still in panic mode. He was clenching his fists to stop himself from touching her.

"Yeah... she'll be fine. She'll just be... a little stunned and weak from the cocktail we gave her, but she'll be fine in about an hour." said Deaton.

"What was that cocktail?" I asked.

"A mix of Fentanyl, that's the most potent analgesic in the world. It's a 100 times more powerful than morphine and used for general anesthesia in hospitals." said Grayson. "And Lophophora williamsii... that's peyote."

"What? Did you drug her?" Derek burst out.

"I'm sorry, yes... but she must have her mind free to not think about shifting." answered Grayson.

"I'll kill you!" Derek shouted, drawing closer to Grayson, thinking that was the cause of her heart problems.

I went to go to Grayson, but Steve beat me and stopped Derek. I was relieved and also scared for Grayson. I know how Derek can get. I was also scared for Jen. I hope she will be ok. But I'm sure she will because, Grayson and Deaton know what they are doing and seemed to have done this before for her. I went up to Grayson. He took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Derek... she needs it." Steve said.

Deaton intervened and explained:

"It was necessary, Derek... to lower her pain. You don't have any idea about the shooting pain she has and Lophophora is a natural plant. A cactus. The only one that works on her."

It seemed Derek calmed down then.

"What else?" he asked with a rough voice.

"Only Passionflower, to calm her anger." Grayson answered. "It's always the same cocktail, same amount, since she was a kid."

To downplay the situation and without thinking about who was near me, I said:

"At school, we learned peyote are stimulants that alter lust. It could also be helpful... later."

But then I remembered Jen's father was there.

"(Ooops.)"

I always cute a poor figure with him. And this is the second one tonight. I wonder what he thinks about me. I just said that his daughter and Derek could have a lot of fun tonight. Why the hell don't I ever think before I open my mouth? They were all staring at me. Silently. I looked to the floor then. Grayson understood what I was trying to do to call the situation down and seeing me totally embarrassed said:

"Yeah, because she really needs it... Remember in Maui?"

We all stayed in silence for awhile. Steve was looking at me and Grayson dumbfounded, then he laughed and we burst out laughing. Derek did too, but then got quiet.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't want to..."

I then trailed off.

"It's all ok, don't worry." said Steve. "But don't say things like these to Jen's mom. She hasn't a big sense of humor."

Slowly Jen started to take consciousness again. I looked at her claws. They had disappeared. Derek looked to Deaton. It seemed he was asking if he could touch her and Deaton nodded.

"Hey sweetie." said Derek, caressing her face.

She was trying to open her eyes.

"Hun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." he said kissing her.

Jen wasn't completely conscious yet and she was already worrying for us. It looked like she was still in pain.

"Kenzie... Holly... are they fine?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jen. I didn't shift." I said.

"Good wolfy... I'm proud of you." she said trying to smile.

I giggled, then asked:

"Are you ok, Jen? You look... suffering."

"It still hurts, but it's bearable." Jen answered panting. "Holly? Where's Holly?"

"Over there. She was in a lot of pain and... yelling." I replied and told her what Holly said.

Grayson laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. Jen is like a sister to me, that's all." he said.

"I know. I figured it was the full moon making her say those things." I said.

Jen agreed. Finally she opened her eyes. In front of her there was Derek, who kissed her.

"Are you fine, sweetie?" he asked. "You scared me to death."

"Yeah... did you cry, hun?" she asked smiling, looking at his bright eyes.

"No, he held out." I said.

"(He cried...) thought Jen to me and I giggled.

"I was upset." he said.

"For me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I love you hubby. Thanks for being here with me." Jen said.

"I love you too, honey." Derek replied, smiling. "Look who's here."

Steve drew near her and made her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad..."

"Hi sweetheart. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Just a little but stunned. I'm having trouble breathing and I can't see clearly, but I'm fine. Gray... I'm not burnt. I'm not burnt. My fingers are ok." she answered.

Grayson smiled and suddenly put an oxygen mask on her. Derek and Steve helped Deaton to unchain her and she sat on the table. It looked like she was drunk. In that moment I realized one thing.

"(Hubby?)" I thought.

"(It's only an idiom.)" Steve thought back, looking at me.

I looked at him. I'm sure he knows I don't believe him. Jen looked at his left hand and looked at him. His wedding ring wasn't there.

"We'll talk about this later, ok sweetheart?" he said.

Jen nodded. She doesn't seem sad about it. She looks relieved.

"No, no, no. Lie down." said Deaton. "We must make sure everything's alright."

He took a stethoscope and started to check her health. Then made her another injection for the pain.

"Ok. You're fine, but don't stand up too quickly. Just sit for a while." he said.

She sat again, taking away the oxygen mask. Derek was near her. The first thing he did was to remove the power lines and button up her blouse, then hugged her.

"You scared me." he said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it." she said.

Then she looked at him and said in his ear:

"I have this strange tingling inside me. I wanna tear your clothes off. I wanna tear you to pieces!"

Derek smiled at her, then turned to look at me and smiled again.

"What?" I asked.

"You were right." he replied.

I thought for a while, then understood what he was talking about and laughed.

"Hey you!" shouted Steve, looking at him seriously. "Until you're married... hands off my daughter or I'll kill you!"

"(Oh, well.)" I thought, reminding myself what happened in Maui... especially in the Jacuzzi. "(I think I will never look at a Jacuzzi without seeing them making love inside. I hope my mom never wants to get one. Jen lived with him since she was 12-13 years old. Does he really think they never?... I wonder if he knows they live together.)"

"(Now I know.)" he thought back looking at me. "(And thank you for making me see my daughter in that Jacuzzi.)"

What? He saw images? Not only heard my thoughts. Oh crap! Well poor figure number three. Besides what he said to Derek was just an act, or really? They aren't married? Damn!

I decided to go outside to get a breath of fresh air to recover from the big fright Jen gave me. Grayson was with me. As we were heading outside, I saw Jen stand up and she staggered a little bit, but Derek was supporting her.

"Slowly." said Deaton.

"I'm ok." Jen answered. "Hun, I need to talk to my dad in private for a moment, ok? We're going outside."

"Sure." he said giving her the keys of his car. "It's a little bit cold. Sit in the car."

Grayson and I were then on a bench by the parking lot. I saw them come out. Jen and Steve walked arm in arm outside, then they sat in Derek's car. I don't think they noticed us, because we were half in the shadows, or maybe they just ignored us. I could hear all they were saying.

"I wonder where her mom is." I said.

"I don't know, but I'm glad Steve was here. To be here for her and also to help Derek." said Grayson.

"Yeah." I agreed. "(Minus him reading my thoughts.)" I said that part to myself.

We were holding hands and I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt happy and safe.

"Dad... would you tell me now what happened?" Jen asked.

Steve sighed and took her hand.

"Sweetheart... I couldn't stand the way she was treating you anymore. I know that in our community it works like Hunters. I mean women make the decisions, but I think in a family it should be different. You make decisions together. Six years ago, she didn't ask me if I agreed to move you to Paris. She didn't think I was losing my daughter. I shouldn't tell, but I hated her the day you left. Then it all started to change. Our relationship crumbled. About a year ago, I discovered things I didn't like at all. She... deleted your memory." he said.

Jen looked at him dumbfounded.

"What? It wasn't Talia?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Your mother threaded her claws behind your neck. She deleted your memory about Beacon Hills and... Derek. She packed your suitcases and booked your flight and she sent you to live with the Mays in Paris. Talia didn't have any clue with all this. I knew they argued about it. After all, her son was also involved, but Karen didn't want to hear her or me." Steve replied.

Jen was staring at the landscape without saying a word. Her heart was in pieces, but Steve was not willing to lie to her again.

"I'm sorry sweetie... please say something." he said.

Jen looked at him with a sad look.

"It's all her fault... the fire... Kate... Laura's death... Peter burnt... all Derek's family destroyed. She ruined everybody's life, not only mine." she said.

"I think she was convinced on what she was doing. I don't want to think she did it on purpose. That's not the woman I fell in love with and married. I... I don't know if she became this way for pressure of her role in our community or what. She has serious problems to keep in check with her brother. I don't know... I really don't know. Maybe it's only our love, that's over. We've been separated from each other about a year now. That day in the woods, I asked her to come to see you. Maybe I was hoping in a family reunion, but... you know what happened." Steve said.

"Dad... she never loved me. Never kissed me or hugged me." Jen said.

"That's not true, honey. When we heard what Kate did to you in December, I swear, she was devastated. Just... I think there are people who haven't a flair to be parents. I tried to give you all the love I could. The love of both of us." he said.

Jen hugged him tight. She really loves her father. It made me miss mine, but glad I had my mother and she was nice and didn't act like Jen's. I felt sorry for her.

"Dad, you're with me and this is the most important thing. I don't miss her. I never had a mother. But I have you and I know you love me and you'll never betray me. I only would have you here. I know we're not so far away... but... I miss you." she said.

Steve smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetheart... I'm not going anywhere. I bought an apartment here, in the mansion where your uncle Deucalion has his penthouse. I wanna start a new life, with you baby."

"Uhm... dad? I living with Derek." Jen replied.

"Obviously." Steve said, smiling, caressing her. "I meant... I'm here if you need me."

"Do you really agree? About me and Derek? I'm sorry I didn't tell you in December when we did it, but... you know why."

"If you're happy... I'm happy sweetie. Even if it's not easy for a father... You're a beautiful woman now. You have your life... with a wonderful guy who deeply loves you. And I couldn't be happier for you. I always liked Derek. It was my idea to bring you here that day." Steve answered.

"And I will never thank you enough for this." Jen said.

She thought for a moment and then asked:

"Is it over with mom? Really over?"

"Yeah. We signed divorce papers a week ago. It's over. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry dad. Your life is starting now." Jen said smiling to him. "And I'm sure there's a wonderful woman who's waiting for you."

After that, I gave Grayson a kiss and then went in to check on Holly. Grayson followed me.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, Allison, Grayson, Stiles, Scott and I were in the library talking. We were down two different aisles, so no one would suspect anything.

"It's everything Lydia could translate. And trust me, she was very confused." Allison said.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"Ah, that we were part of an online gaming community that battles mystical creatures." I answered.

"I'm part of an online gaming community that battles mystical creatures!" Stiles replied.

I giggled.

"Oh... great." Allison said, smiling.

"Ok, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Grayson asked.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murders." I answered.

"Yes!" exclaimed Stiles.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village." Allison said.

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles said.

"Until the bond grew strong enough, that it killed whoever it wanted to." I explained.

"All bad, all very very bad." he said.

"Here's the thing though. The Kanima is actually to be a werewolf. But it can't be..." I said.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Grayson finished.

"Ok. If that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself."Stiles said.

"What if... it has something to do with his parents? His real parents?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles answered.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me or Kenzie, so we'll go talk to him." Allison replied.

"Ok, what do I do?" asked Scott.

"You have a make up exam, remember? Promise me." Allison answered.

"If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott said.

Grayson agreed.

"We can take care of ourselves." said Allison.

"Right. I have claws." I confirmed.

"Allison... Kenzie... If you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything..." Scott said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Anything." Grayson said.

"Weird... Bizarre... Anything." Scott added.

"Anything evil." said Stiles.

"Ok." I said, and I then left the boys in the library to go find Jackson.

Allison and I were walking down the hall, following Jackson. Allison's heels were making a lot of noise, and once Jackson stopped and looked back. We quickly hid around the corner. So then Allison took off her heels. And we continued to follow Jackson. He went into the boys locker room. We went by the door and about to open it when Matt came out.

"Oh, you just scared the hell out of me." he said.

"Same here." I replied.

"Sorry... we... we were... uhmm... We were... nothing." Allison stammered.

Matt looked to her.

"Ah... that's a... nice heels." he said.

"Oh yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I..." Allison replied.

"Same reason I never wear mine." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, forget it." he said, looking at me, but moving back to look at Allison.

I moved past them and headed into the locker room, while they talked. I heard a noise, like Jackson was puking or something.

"Jackson?" I asked, walking towards the back. "Jackson?"

"Back here." he answered.

So I walked to the showers and looked, but gasped and quickly looked away.

"I'm here. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Y... You could've warn me." I replied.

"You're the one who walked into the boys locker room." he said.

"I thought I heard you... I th..." I stammered. "Forget it."

"Did you wanna talk about something?" he asked.

"We can talk later." I answered.

I was moving backwards a little bit.

"No, let's talk now." he said, moving closer with an eerie look and he was completely naked and dripping wet.

"I have... I have to get to cl..." I started.

"Oh, no, no you don't. You have perfect grades. You can skip one class. Are you ok? Your heart's beating like crazy." he said. "I thought you wanted to talk."

I backed up into a metal garbage can.

"I... I changed my mind." I replied.

"You sure? Because you look stressed. Is it Grayson? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story's gonna last. You know he's gonna run to Chris and join up with him and his little hunter's group. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in town. Well other than Grayson, since he's pretty much a stupid bitch himself." Jackson said.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do Kenzie, hmm?" Jackson started. "When your stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you? You killed his aunt. You almost killed Lydia. Who do you really think is gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? 'Grayson's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love.' Well, if that's what you believe, then you're dead already. I just... I just hope your Alpha has been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

"Actually she has." I replied, moving away, but he knocked me down.

Grayson suddenly came into the locker room.

"Kenzie?" he asked.

Just then it seemed like Jackson changed and woke up... out of a trance or something.

"Kenzie? What are you doing here?" asked Jackson, grabbing a pair of shorts and throwing them on.

Grayson moved closer to me and pushed Jackson.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I started. "Grayson, I'm fine."

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson yelled.

"Not against me!" Grayson yelled.

And then Grayson was fighting Jackson.

"Stop Grayson!" I yelled. "Allison!"

She came up next to me.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked.

So I told her. But then Scott showed up too and I told him, so he joined Grayson. They then shoved each other out the door and into the hallway. Allison and I ran out too. I could hear Stiles and Erica coming down the hall and say:

"You can't tell Derek, ok? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people." Stiles said.

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah, you Stiles. And you never once..." started Erica.

I saw the two of them stop near us and stare at the fight.

"Grayson!" I yelled. "Stop!"

"Guys! Guys!" Stiles yelled.

They kept at it until a new voice yelled.

"What the hell is going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris yelled, pushing Jackson one way and Grayson and Scott the other. "Jackson! Calm down. Mr. McCall, Mr. Mays, you wanna explain yourselves? Stilinski?"

We were all watching Mr. Harris, when Matt said:

"You dropped this."

Allison took the tablet.

"You and you... Actually all of you. Detention. 3 o'clock." Mr. Harris said.

"(So unfair.)" I thought. "(Jerk!)"

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was 3 pm. As I headed to the library, I saw someone in the hallway. She looked so familiar. I was thinking it was my cousin but I hadn't seen her in awhile, due to her living far away and didn't think she was in the state. So I went up to her. Sure enough, it was Emily.

"Em!" I exclaimed.

"Kenzie! Hi." she said.

"So what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to be with my favorite cousin of course." she answered.

I was about to answer when Mr. Harris said:

"Miss Stewart... detention's this way."

He steered me towards the library. I heard Emily yell after school we'll meet. I went into the library then. Matt, Jackson and Allison sat at one table. Erica, Stiles and Scott sat at another and then Grayson and I sat at another one.

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against all these tools." Jackson said.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No, just us tools." Stiles said pointing to him and Scott.

"Fine. You two over there." Mr. Harris said.

So Scott and Stiles came and sat at the table with Grayson and I. Jackson looked irritated.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott said.

"No, you're not." I said.

"You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." said Stiles.

"No, you were right. Let's kill him." Scott replied, looking at Stiles.

"Oh... no." said Stiles.

All of a sudden I heard Matt say:

"Kanima."

"(That can't be good.)" I thought.

"Hey, what if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" Stiles asked.

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott replied.

"Exactly!" said Grayson. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

"Yeah!" Stiles agreed.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" I asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... he's evil." Stiles replied.

I giggled.

"You just don't like him." Scott said.

I giggled again.

"The guy... bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said.

We looked to Matt. He was eating a bag of potato chips. We turned back to Stiles.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked.

"You ok?" I heard Matt asked.

So I looked to Jackson and he was rubbing his head. Then I saw him get up and grabbed his backpack.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Mr. Harris said.

"Just need some water." Jackson said.

He headed out into the hallway. Mr. Harris started to follow.

"No one leaves their seats." he said and went out to the hallway.

Stiles and Scott quickly got up and went to Erica's table. She was writing in a tablet.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said.

"Maybe." Erica said, coyly.

"Talk." said Scott.

She closed her notebook.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement, he'll be getting when he's 18." she replied.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." Erica replied.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles said.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said.

She opened her laptop and started it it's loading, we hear Mrs. Argent over the loud speaker.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office."

He and Allison looked at each other and then headed before Mr. Harris came back in, Grayson and I moved over to sit with Erica and Stiles. A few minutes later, Mr. Harris and Jackson came back in. Erica was typing on the computer.

"Don't forget the dates." Stiles said.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death…9:26 pm, June14, 1995." Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles said, then saw Mr. Harris get up, so we all got up too.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry." Mr. Harris said, laughing. "Uh, yes. I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"(Ugh!... What a jerk!)" I thought.

So after he left, we started re-shelving the books. Scott was back and we were telling him what Erica said.

"It means he was born after his mom died... by C-Section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles said.

"So was it an accident or not?" I asked.

"The word all over the report is 'inconclusive'." Stiles said.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" asked Scott.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. You know, it seeks out and kills murders." Stiles said.

"But for Jackson? Or for whoever's controlling him?" asked Grayson.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said.

"He's not gonna list..." Allison was saying.

Scott started out the aisle. I followed. I saw a book laying open on the floor.

"(Something doesn't feel right.)" I said.

Scott and I walk towards the next aisle. We see Matt lying on the ground facedown. He has a cut on the back of his neck. Scott bends down to check on Matt, when something jumps overhead. It knocks books down and part of the ceiling tile. I quickly duck down next to Scott and we bend lower and cover our heads. We figured it was Jackson... as the Kanima. So we shifted a little bit and we got yellow eyes and fangs. I can see sparks shooting all around. Allison then ducks near Stiles and Jackson... the Kanima jumps over them.

"Erica!" Scott yelled.

I heard her growl, but then soon I heard her fall on the ground. Scott and I get up to go to Erica. We look and then turned around. There's Jackson, half scaly... half Kanima and half human. He had reptile eyes and very ugly and sharp teeth. I quickly move behind Scott. Jackson screeches and Scott roared. But then before Scott could do anything, Jackson pushed Scott and because I'm behind him, we both fall into the rolling book cart. Scott quickly gets up and helps me up. Jackson's gone now.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

We looked around some more and then move to the same aisle as Grayson, Allison and Stiles. We all look around for Jackson. But then we see him. He's over by a chalkboard acting strange and writing like he's in a trance. He's looking straight ahead, not at the board. He writes and then moves funny, like mechanically. Then he jumps high and goes up out the window. We all get up and go by the chalkboard. He had written:

- "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you." -

I grabbed Grayson's hand and he squeezed it back.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

I smiled to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Stiles yelled to get our attention.

I see Erica is shaking and gasping.

"Hey, I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said.

Scott and I went by Erica. Grayson and Allison went to check on Matt.

"He's alive." she Allison.

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

But Erica said:

"Derek. Only Derek."

"When we get her to the hospital..." Scott started.

But Erica repeated:

"To Derek... to Derek."

"Go." said Allison.

Scott moved to Allison's side.

"Go!" she said again.

"Hey Scott!" I yelled.

"I'm staying here with you." Scott said to Allison.

"They can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt... I've got to call an ambulance for him. Just go." she said.

"This doesn't feel right."

"It's ok." Allison insisted.

"No, it's not. No, it's not right." Scott said.

"It doesn't... it doesn't mean anything." Allison said.

"But it feels like it does."

"Scott, go. Go!" Allison said.

"Okay." said Scott and he gave Allison a kiss, then picks up Erica and carried her to Stiles' jeep.

Grayson and I follow leaving just Allison with Matt. He didn't want to have to deal with Victoria and Gerard. We drove to the bus warehouse and met Jen and Derek there. They looked worried.

"Pull her up." Derek said.

So Stiles went behind her and held her up.

"Is she dying?" asked Stiles.

"She might, I... which is why this is gonna hurt." said Derek.

Then he twisted Erica's arm and broke it. You could hear the bones break and she screamed out in pain.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." said Derek.

Then he twisted her arm and venom came out. She was screaming loud, but then stopped. Although Jen didn't like her, she still would of helped Erica, so she held her hand and took away the pain. Erica was still breathing heavily, as she said:

"Stiles... You make a good Batman."

Then Derek headed out away from Stiles and Erica. Jen, Scott and I followed. Grayson stayed with Stiles and Erica.

"You know who it is." I said.

Derek hesitated and then said:

"Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott said and Derek nodded.

"I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. You want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him and not kill him."

"And?" asked Jen.

"And we do it my way." Scott said.

They nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said to Jen. "I wanted to, but I was scared for Jackson and I... I don't know. Sorry."

I had trailed off. But Jen understood why I did it. While we were in detention and then at the bus warehouse, Holly was in school by her locker. Peter came up next to her.

"Busy after school?" he asked.

"Always." said Holly.

"Well unbusy yourself. I wanna talk to you. Actually, I want to show you something." Peter said.

"I thought we'd gotten past the slightly rapey language." Holly replied.

Peter laughed.

"Oh, and... bring the flower." he said.

Then he walked away. After school, Holly went home and was up in her room. She looked all over for the flower, but couldn't find it.

"Great." she muttered.

So she went outside to look for another one, but there was none. She looked to the gate and then headed out and to a big mansion.

"Hello?" Holly asked. "Hello?"

The house was desert. No furniture. Nothing. Only dread leaves on the floor.

"Over here." Peter said.

Holly turned around and saw him.

"Is this your house?" she asked.

"It was." Peter answered. "I'll tell you all about it, but first... did you bring the flower?"

"I couldn't find it." Holly replied.

"That's ok. But since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss." said Peter.

And he moved closer to Holly and they passionately kissed. But then Holly looked in the mirror of the only closet that was there and saw that the kid disappeared, and in his place there was the older burnt Peter Hale. The house turned too. It wasn't the bright big mansion, but the burnt Hale house.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Holly screamed and then slid down the wall and sat on the floor, staring ahead.

"I'm so sorry, Holly." Peter said, sitting next to her. "All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well, not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally I think you're gonna pull through this with a minimal amount of post traumatic stress. Or maybe... a few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know? It was a good plan. But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's always to have a backup plan. That would be you."

But then he was gone and Holly was still sitting there by herself.


End file.
